The Zala Files
by HotaruZala
Summary: since I love Athrun so much and am a big fan of the AC pairing, here we have Athrun Zala, a 21 year old detective who solves different crimes. It's set in the Seed universe but events, meetings, and deaths have been changed to serve a purpose later.
1. The Ides of March

Hey there! Since I love Athrun so much and am a big fan of the AC pairing, here we have Athrun Zala, a 21 year old detective who solves different kinds of crimes. It's set in the Seed universe, but certain meetings, events, and deaths have been changed to serve a purpose later on. It's mainly AC, KL, and SS pairings, but you'll see others appear as well...so stay tuned.!

Genre-Mystery/Romance/Comedy/ Angst Athrun Style

Rated PG-13 for kissy scenes and potty mouths. Lol

Disclaimer: I do not own GS, GSD, or the deliciousness that is Athrun Zala...much to my dismay. (sighs)

The Zala Files: Chapter 1 – The Ides of March

_The Country of Orb, Athha Estate: 11pm March 1st , CE 75 -_

_A very exhausted Cagalli Yula Athha steps into her father's study to look for him only to find no sign of the Lion of Orb and the shutters wide open. A cold breeze blows through her short golden hair, forcing her to shiver under her flannel pj's. She carefully closes and latches the fluttering shutters and sighs heavily. She'd thought she'd get a chance to talk with her father in private about a personal matter before she and her brother were to talk with him...but it would obviously have to wait. She pauses for a minute, staring intently at the shutters...then, shrugging; she closes the study doors behind her. _

_In her exhaustion, she somehow manages to make the stairs up to her room where her father and brother would be waiting to talk about their futures, and the future of the Athha family. She enters, and instead of her father's smiling face, is met by horrified gazes from her twin brother Kira and his fiancee' Fllay Allster, who were both knelt next to a still and cold Uzumi Nara Athha. Kira's face was stained with tears as Fllay desperately tried to comfort him. Cagalli, her face sickly pale, nearly collapsed to her knees. Her amber eyes filled with tears as she tried desperately to wake up..convince herself that this was all a nightmare...but in her heart she knew it wasn't._

_She knelt down next to her brother, tears flowing freely as she became more and more aware of the reality beginning to set in around her. "What's going on Kira?"... "Fllay?"... "Father?"... "Please...wake up...come on...please...FATHER!" She sobbed violently against Kira's shoulder as she gently touched her father's cold hand. She whispered: "Get up...please get up." _

_Kira, wiping the tears from his eyes, gently stroked his sister's hair. He now realized the full weight of this tragedy...he would be left responsible for the care of not only himself, but of the estate and his sister as well. It was as if the weight of the world had suddenly been left upon his fragile shoulders...and this scared him. He slammed his fist angrily against the soft carpet, the tears still visible within his violet eyes. "I knew I should have kept a closer eye on him...I mean...with all the assassination threats recently...I should have been on guard...if only I...!" His voice trailed off as he felt a new wave of tears coming, he tried to suppress them, but to no avail._

_Suddenly, Kira felt the gentle caress of Fllay's lily white hands upon his face as they brushed his tears away and then lovingly stroked his hair. He settled into her comforting touch and rested his head on her shoulder, letting out all of the sadness he was feeling once again. _

_Fllay gazed into her beloveds tear filled orbs and whispered words of comfort to him: "It wasn't your fault Kira...everything will work out...we will see to it that justice is served for this heinous crime...don't you worry." She watched as Cagalli raced to the phone and dialed the number for the police. She nodded as she continued to stroke Kira's soft brown hair and whispered: "Don't you worry." _

_Cagalli, her trembling hands managing to dial the number for the police, and trying desperately to remain calm, but failing miserably as she uttered the horrible words that would confirm her worst childhood nightmare: "H-Hello...this is Cagalli Yula Athha...it's my father!"... "Come quickly...please...he's...he's...!" _

_Okies. End of first chapter. If there are any questions about anything, please feel free to ask and I'll gladly answer. Remember...this is my first fanfiction ever...so please regard me kindly. - HotaruZala _


	2. Miss Scarlett, in the bedroom, with

HotaruZala here again to bring you the next installment of The Zala Files. Hooray...Athrun Zala has now officially entered the story! ...I hope everyone enjoys the Athrun hotness as much as i do! For my friend Dearkka Elsman who also has a story here, you will receive your Lacus happiness as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own GS, GSD, or the deliciousness that is Athrun Zala...much to my dismay. (sighs)

The Zala Files: Chapter 2 – Miss Scarlett, in the bedroom, with the...

_-Next morning, The Zala's Orb Estate, 12 noon: Location- sitting room_

Auel Neider, the young butler, ran his fingers through his short sky blue hair and exclaimed: "Ha!...I've got it...Miss Scarlett, in the bedroom...with the pistol!"

Dearkka Elsman, the tan 22 year old lieutenant, nodded and turned his cards face down: "I agree with him."

The young magenta haired girl sitting next to them sighed heavily in frustration, her pigtails bouncing as she shook her head: "Why does everyone always assume it's Miss Scarlett right from the start?"

Auel laughed lightly as he tried to explain himself: "Well...actually Miss Meyrin...it's always Colonel Mustard that everyone suspects...but the reason for this guess is quite easy"...

Dearkka cut him off with his own take on the subject: "Because she's hot...it's always the good looking chicks that decide to go bad in this kind of scenario..." He turned to Auel and elbowed him: "Right Neider?"

Auel slowly stood up and pushed his chair in, shaking his head the whole time: "You're on your own..." He chuckled to himself as he saw Meyrin growing angry. "I have to take care of Lord Zala's breakfast now." He quickly rushed out of the room to prepare the food.

Dearkka groaned in frustration: "But I wasn't finished explaining yet!"... He sighed heavily: "It's 12:15...he's just getting up now?"...He mused with a grin: "He never used to party this much...you know he was with a girl last night...a real knockout" He sighed again in frustration:"I swear...whenever I used to ask him to go clubbing...he was always busy or too tired."

Meyrin's face soured at the thought of that overly flirtatious pink haired girl from last night and shook her head: "Regardless, he needs to get outta bed or else we won't make the rent again...and I doubt that his father will accept another late payment." She rose from her seat and pushed in her chair, opening the game's confidential envelope as she did so. Glancing quickly at its contents, she shook her head in disbelief: "I can't believe it...Neider-san was right...Miss Scarlett, in the bedroom...with the pistol."

Dearkka grinned slyly: "Gotta always watch those sexy women...or they could kill you."

Meyrin rolled her eyes and asked curiously: "What're you smiling about?"

The young military officer smiled giddily: "Got a date with a sexy woman myself...I promised Miri I'd meet her after her shift at the Orb Chronicle...she's working on a big story...but she won't tell me what it's about." He shrugged: "Oh well...at least she agreed to a lunch date this time." He paused for a minute as he pushed his chair in: "Hey...I was just thinking...don't you think...instead of Miss Scarlett, in the bedroom, with the pistol...how's about...Miss Scarlett, in the bedroom, with the poison...doesn't that sound more like her style?"

Meyrin sighed heavily: "Poison is not an option Dearkka-san."

Dearkka nodded and replied: "I guess you're right...not in this game anyway."

Meyrin stomped up the steps to her bosses room, magenta pigtails bouncing as she walked, indicating her frustration. She thought to herself: "He needs to get up now...I can't deal with this laziness anymore." She opened the large doors to her bosses room and eyed the employer in question...one Athrun Zala...curled up in his bed, his chest rising and falling as he slept innocently. His pj pants wrinkled from tossing and turning, the shirt unbuttoned, his blue bangs covering his eyes as he clutched his pillow...he mumbled incoherently in his sleep clutched the pillow tighter. It was at times like these when she couldn't help but blush...blush furiously. He was ...no doubt...the most gorgeous guy she'd ever met, and had to hold back the urge to crawl into bed with him. She had to admit...she did want him...she wanted him bad...to hold him close, feel his sweet kiss, his loving caress, and..." She shook her head and mentally scolded herself for thinking such things. She knew all that would probably never happen in this lifetime...if anything, she always got this feeling deep down that Athrun Zala was in love...but with someone else.

Still...the young assistant couldn't help staring at him...he was too delicious looking to be ignored. Her lips curved into a mischievous smile as her inner self spoke up: "Just one kiss couldn't hurt though...just one..." Taking a deep breath, she knelt down next to his bed, leaned closer, and closed her eyes...her heartbeat growing faster, her pulse quickening with every inch closer she got to "forbidden territory." She was just about to fulfill her wish, when a soft, strained mumble escaped Athrun's lips:

"_Don't...ever do that again." _

Meyrin drew back embarassed that she'd been found out and awaited a reprimand...but it never came. All that came out of his mouth next was another mumble... a pleasured one as he this time, lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it softly:

"_God...I've never felt so...mmmm...don't ever do that...again...please...or I might die...from pleasure." _

Meyrin blushed bright red and drew her hand back. He was sleeping...he was just talking in his sleep. She watched his hand fall back limply at his side. She snapped back into reality and stood up. She drew back the curtains, letting the light shine into the dark room...and he still didn't get up. She sighed heavily to herself: "We haven't had a case in weeks, and Almalfi-san can't do it all...Zala-sama relies too much on his friends to find these cases...he needs to take initiative and look for them too." She shook her head in Athrun's direction: "Geez...what's wrong with him...even big sis would've yelled at me for letting light in while she was trying to sleep...I wonder...did he...could it be alcohol?"...her eyes widened as she thought of the possibilities: "Sex?"

_Still sleeping, Athrun mumbled: "Not tonight...I'm too distracted." _

Auel entered at that moment with Athrun's breakfast and chuckled: "You're never going to get him up that way...here...allow me." He handed her the tray with the eggs, bacon, juice, and coffee on it to Meyrin, and dialed a number on the phone next to Athrun's bed. It rang a few times until a young girl's peppy voice squeaked:

"**Meer Campbell here...who's speaking!"**

Auel grinned: "Lord Zala wishes to speak with you about last night Miss Campbell." He held out the phone next to Athrun's sleeping body as Meer proceeded to squeal with delight.

Meyrin looked away...even at noon time this was just too cruel.

"**Good afternoon Athrun love!"... "I had a lot of fun last night too!" **

Athrun's emerald eyes flew open as he jumped a foot in the air causing him to fall off his bed with a loud thud. "Oh God!"... "Meer!"

Meer giggled flirtatiously: **"Yes?"... "If I recall...you said the same thing yesterday." **

Meyrin turned bright red in embarrassment for Athrun.

Athrun blushed in embarrassment and held his head...the headache from the previous night slowly creeping it's way back. A hangover obviously. He silently scolded himself for drinking too much, groaned, and sighed heavily: " That's because I woke up yesterday to find you half naked in my bed...it was a scream of shock...I only asked you out because you threatened to blab about it if I didn't."

Meer giggled happily:** " Call it whatever you want...but I remember it differently." **

Athrun grabbed Auel by the collar of his black tee shirt and hissed: "Hang up now...or I'll make you eat that phone."

Auel smirked as he nodded and quickly hung up. He heard the doorbell ring and quickly rushed to answer it.

Athrun, now wide awake, turned his gaze towards Meyrin and apologized: "I'm sorry...did you want something?"

Meyrin shook her head quickly...a blush staining her face.

Athrun's emerald eyes eyed her with curiosity: "Are you sure?" He ran his fingers through his neck length, unkempt blue hair.

Meyrin thought to herself: "_Do I want something?" "I want you...I want to love you...get married...have your children..." _ She once again shook those thoughts out of her mind and replied: "Actually...well...we haven't had a case in weeks."

The 21 year old sighed as he began to make his bed: "Oh trust me...I'm well aware of that Miss Hawke." He walked over to her and gave her a worried look: "Are you feeling okay...you look flushed." He placed his soft hand on her forehead.

Meyrin shook her head furiously and backed away: "I-I'm fine Lord Zala-sama."

Athrun chuckled: "I told you before...just call me Athrun...that's my name...Lord Zala is my father." He eyed the Clue confidential envelope still in clutched in Meyrin's hand...he grinned: "Playing Clue again I see." He walked towards his closet to gather his clothes for the day. "I didn't even play and I can tell you that it was Miss Scarlett, in the bedroom, with the pistol" He smirked: "An intriguing weapon choice...especially in the hands of a lady."

Meyrin shook her head in disbelief: "Without even looking at the envelope!"... "Again...why does everyone assume it's always Miss Scarlett?"

Athrun chuckled to himself as he noted the frustration in her eyes: "That's easy...one should always beware the lure of a beautiful woman."

Meyrin raised an eyebrow curiously: "Hmmm?"... "What do you mean?"

Athrun smirked, and directly quoting his friend Dearkka stated: " Gotta always watch those sexy women...or they could kill you."

Before Meyrin could get a word of protest in, Auel came back in with Nicol Almalfi, a friend of Athrun's ...and one of their informants.

Athrun smiled and greeted his friend: " Hey Nicol!"... "What's up?"

Nicol waved and smiled solemnly, his expression suddenly turning serious: " I don't really know how to say this Athrun...you know Lord Uzumi Nara Athha?"

Athrun scratched his head and then nodded: " Yeah...that was the guy father was meeting with a few years ago to discuss the peace treaty between PLANTS and Orb...I think I remember meeting him once too..."

Nicol cut his friend off: "Well...he was found dead in his home last night...he's believed to have been murdered...the police suspect it was an inside job...it seems he was poisoned."

Athrun's eyes widened: "No..."

Meyrin gasped in horror and covered her mouth to keep from crying.

Nicol nodded: "The coroner came and took him already... so the body has been moved to a safe location...and I got a phone call asking for you specifically."

Athrun raised a blue eyebrow: " From who?"

Nicol replied: "From a Master Kira Yamato...Lord Uzumi's son."

Athrun's eyes widened. He hadn't seen his friend in three years when they were still trying to figure out who they were. Had Kira finally found his father? Of course he had. Why else would he be Master Kira Yamato Athha now?...Athha?...why did that name sound so familiar? He turned to Nicol and replied: "Call Master Yamato back and tell him I'll be there as soon as possible."

Nicol nodded and rushed out of the room to make the call.

Athrun then turned to Auel: "Auel-san?"... "Would you mind the house while we're gone?"

Auel nodded intently in response.

Finally, Athrun turned to address his partner: "Looks like we have a case now Miss Hawke...are you ready?"

Meyrin nodded: "You bet...let's roll."

-Okies...that's chapter 2. Any questions are welcome. I hope you all liked it cause there's even more where this came from...so stay tuned!


	3. The Wheels of Fate

HotaruZala here with chapter 3 of The Zala Files. This is the chapter that really sets things up for the rest of the story. Sorry...that's all I'm going to tell you...but trust me when I say that all will be revealed in due time. To my friend Dearka Elsman ...I now bring you the Lacus happiness you ask for. And to Steshin...I bring you a surprise as well...but you'll have to read to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own GS, GSD, or the Athrunliciousness that is Athrun Zala...(sighs) Again...much to my dismay.

The Zala Files: Chapter 3 – The Wheels of Fate

-_That same day 3pm. Location: Approaching the outside of the Athha Estate _

Athrun and Meyrin sat quietly in his black Porsche convertible, the wind whipping through his blue locks while Meyrin's pigtails flew about getting in her face. They slowly pulled up to the giant gate...behind it stood a house equal in size to Athrun's childhood home back in December city...almost like a castle in fact. Athrun identified himself and drove up to park where one of the house valets was pointing. The pair quickly exited the car, since they had arrived later than Athrun had intended because he had to pry Miss Campbell off his arm before he left the house earlier.

As they now stood at the front door, Athrun brushed off his green dress shirt and black pants, his black jacket casually draped over his shoulder. Meyrin busied herself by smoothing out her white peasant top and pink knee length skirt, then clutched her pink purse tightly to her side. Athrun rang the doorbell and waited. A butler finally answered the door and let the pair inside the large grand foyer. Once inside, Athrun heard a voice call from the top of the stairs: "Kisaka-san?"... "Who's there?"

Kisaka addressed Kira formally: "Lord Athrun Zala here to see you as you requested Master Yamato."

Kira walked down the steps and directly up to his friend...desperately trying his best to look cool and calm in front of him: "It's been awhile hasn't it?" He stuck out his hand for Athrun to shake.

Athrun nodded and returned the handshake with a small, yet solemn smile: "Yes...it has...I'm very sorry about your father Kira."

Kira smiled weakly: "Thank you Athrun."

Athrun turned to Meyrin and gently nudged the nervous girl forward: "This is my partner...Miss Meyrin Hawke of May city." Meyrin bowed in Kira's direction.

Kira waved his hands and smiled in an embarrassed fashion: "You don't have to bow...it's okay...I'm not big on formalities...and you may call me Kira also Miss Meyrin."

Athrun chuckled at Meyrin's awkwardness and then got directly to the point: "So...who was here when this happened?"... "Besides you I mean?"

Kira replied: " My fiancée Fllay Allster...Yuuna Roma Seran...a...(Kira coughs)...family friend, Sai Argyle, a school friend of mine, Lady Lacus Clyne of Aprilius city..."

Athrun noticed his friend blush as he mentioned Lady Lacus's name.

Kira continued: "...Kisaka our bodyguard and butler, and my twin sister."

Athrun's eyes widened in shock: "You have a twin sister?"... "And you're engaged?"

Kira chuckled a bit: "I said that at the beginning Mr. Delayed Reaction Man."

Athrun blushed embarrassed at his own stupidity. Suddenly...a fiery voice bombed form the top of the stairs: **" What's going on down there Kira?" **

Athrun turned at the sound of the voice. Emerald eyes widened in shock once again as he felt himself lose the grip he had on his coat, which then fell to the floor. His heartbeat began to quicken with every step she took down the long staircase...all the while tripping over the red heel she most likely didn't want to wear...the strapless red satin gown bringing out the bright amber color of her eyes. Her short golden hair fell loosely around her face as she wore around her neck a necklace with a pink stone in the center.

_**A lady in waiting chased after her shouting anxiously: "My Lady...we haven't finished your makeup yet!" **_

_**Cagalli bellowed loudly: "I told you...no more makeup!"... "I won't look like a clown!"**_

Kira chuckled: "Athrun, Miss Meyrin...meet my sister...Lady Cagalli Yula Athha."

Cagalli's angry gaze shifted as soon as her brother mentioned the name Athrun. Her eyes widened and she suddenly grew quiet before muttering: "Pleased to meet you Miss Meyrin..._Lord Zala."_ She curtsied politely as she now glared at him.

Athrun, still in a state of shock managed to get out: "_Cagalli..." _ "I mean...likewise..._Miss Athha_." He bowed to show his respect as he continued: "I'm sorry about your father."

Meyrin bowed and eyed the pair suspiciously as she did so, then quickly shrugged it off.

Cagalli nodded calmly: "Thank you Lord Zala, Miss Meyrin... now if you'll excuse me...I'm going to go for a small walk on the terrace. She walked slowly past Athrun and as her shoulder brushed against his, he eyed her.

Athrun chuckled and whispered: "Nice dress."

Cagalli turned to him and hissed in a whisper: "Meet me out back in ten minutes...we're talking." Athrun nodded and shook himself back into reality as she walked outside the back door. He turned to address everyone in the room: "Alright...I'll need to have everyone in the sitting room in about a half an hour...until then..." He looked over his shoulder quickly: "Until then, I'll take a quick look around the house...starting out back...there may be something out there the police may have overlooked." He left Meyrin and Kira to gather up all the house guests for the time being.

_Meanwhile...out back on the terrace: _

Cagalli's red high heel tapped impatiently on the concrete of the porch out back: "Where is he?" She nearly fell over when she heard the door close from behind her and the sound of footsteps slowly approaching filled the quiet afternoon air. She pleaded to herself: _"Please don't let it be Yuuna...!" _

Instead of the shrill voice she was expecting to hear that would ultimately ruin her day, a soft, gentle voice interrupted her thoughts: _"Cagalli?" _She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, proving the affect the voice obviously had on her insides, she finally spoke in as calm a tone that she could muster: "Athrun."

Athrun scuffed his shoes awkwardly on the ground, and stared at it in a futile attempt to avoid her devastating gaze: "It's been a long time."

Cagalli muttered: "Yeah...I guess."

Athrun, through mischievous, yet pained eyes asked jokingly: "So...where's your husband?"

Cagalli hissed: "You know very well he's not my husband...if I had my way I'd have nothing to do with him...it was father's idea...and now..." Her voice trailed off. She promised herself she wouldn't cry again.

Athrun countered her argument: "You say you'd have nothing to do with him...but he's still slithering around here right?"... "If this isn't what you want, you should just speak up...tell Kira what you want!"

Cagalli exclaimed: "I've told Kira how I felt and what I wanted!"

Athrun anxiously asked: "And...?"

Cagalli sighed heavily in frustration at having to play fifty questions: "He agrees that I should drop him...but I promised father..."

Athrun replied in his usual gentle tone this time: "This can't be what Lord Uzumi would've wanted for you."

Cagalli hissed, her amber orbs burning furiously: "You didn't even know father...how could you possibly know what he was thinking!"

Athrun began to grow exceedingly frustrated as could be seen through the glowing anger within his emerald eyes: "**Obviously!"... "You never told me that Lord Uzumi was your father...you just said your last name was Yula when I asked!"... **He clenched his fist in anger as he continued: **" And now I find out that my _best friend _since childhood is your twin brother!"... "Forgive me for being so surprised!"... **His frustrated tone now taking total control: "**If you actually believe that your father wanted this for you...maybe you didn't know his thoughts either..._Miss Yula!"_**

Cagalli growled, tears beginning to well up in her eyes: "I knew it would be pointless trying to talk to you!"... She screamed as loud as she could: **"I HATE YOU ATHRUN ZALA!" **She turned abruptly on her heels as she was about to stalk away.

Athrun grabbed her wrist and whirled her around to face him once again. Just above a whisper, he managed a soft: _"That's a lie." _

Cagalli shook with anger and longing at the same time as she stammered angrily: "**I-I do hate you!"... "Now let me go!" **

Ignoring her as he usually did, Athrun wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her close in a tight hug: "No...you don't...just like I could never hate you...Cagalli."

Cagalli's heartbeat quickened at his all too familiar embrace: "A-Athrun...stop."

Athrun, enjoying the warmth of their embrace, smiled slightly and whispered in her ear : "Just tell me one thing...is he..I mean...have you?"

Cagalli blushed embarrassed and mumbled against his shoulder: **"Hell no." **

Athrun chuckled: "I see...so...um..." He blushed slightly before finally asking: "That automatically means I'm better than him...right?"

Cagalli rolled her eyes, trying really hard to keep from laughing hysterically: "As far as _those_ matters are concerned... even if I had...you know...with Yuuna..." She gagged at the thought and continued: "I'd still have to say...you were a lot more satisfying...that's a given..." She noticed him smirk out of the corner of her eye: "But that is never to leave this terrace...you got that!" She blushed embarrassed and growled: "Okay!"... "There!"... "Are you happy now!"

Athrun laughed lightly: "After hearing that you think I would be..." He gently brushed her bangs from her fiery eyes, his own gazing sadly into hers: "But I'm not...probably never will be again."

Cagalli, in turn, brushed his blue bangs away from his eyes, but they fell back as they always did. She slowly shook her head: "Athrun...don't do this...please...we both know it's over."

Athrun shook his head like a stubborn child and brushed her hand away, his tone determined: "Maybe you do...but I believe in second chances." He released her from his hug and headed for the door just as Kira was coming out to fetch him.

Kira eyed the pair suspiciously: "Everyone's been gathered in the sitting room as per your request Athrun."

Athrun nodded: "Alright." He turned away from Kira and Cagalli and entered the house, the door closing softly behind his retreating form.

Only brother and sister remained on the terrace.

Kira put his arm around his sister's shoulders: "He's right you know."

Cagalli eyed her brother: "You were listening!"... "How much did you hear?"

Kira chuckled at her angry face: "Pretty much all of it...how come you never told me about you and him?"

Cagalli sighed heavily in frustration and ran her fingers through her short golden hair: "I didn't feel it was worth mentioning...what's past is past...it's time I moved forward...he's part of my past...I've got enough on my plate without having to crag my past around behind me like a pack mule."

_Kira shook his head and sighed heavily along with her_: "Listen...I've been thinking a lot about my life recently...a lot about how long it took for me to find you and father, and how I felt when I finally did. It was a wonderful feeling to finally know That I had a place to come home to, with people who really cared about me. I also have my friends: Sai, who's been a huge support ...even after I almost lost him as a friend when Fllay dumped him for me. He and I were a little rocky afterwards, but he's still been there for me. Then there's Athrun...I've known him for years and even after not seeing each other for three years, I like how we can just always go back to being best friends in less than minutes. And then there's Fllay. I love her very much. You'd think since I have all this, I'd be happy...right?" _He_ _eyed Cagalli seriously_: "Well...truth is...lately I've been feeling as if there's a void in my life. It's as if a piece of the puzzle of my life is still unfinished. _He smiled warmly at his sister:_ "I bet that's what Athrun feel like right now too...except...he knows what and where his missing piece is."

Cagalli nodded intently at her brother's words of wisdom..she smirked slightly: "Kira?"... "I can tell you where to find your missing piece."

Kira offered an arm and escorted her back inside as he chuckled: "Really?"... "Would you be kind enough to tell me then oh wise one?"

Cagalli grinned and elbowed him teasingly: "Just seek out Lady Lacus Clyne and I'm sure you'll find your answer."

Kira blushed bright red in embarrassment: "C-Cagalli please!"... "I'm engaged."

Cagalli shrugged and chuckled: "Oh yeah...I almost forgot...silly me." _She thought to herself: "Mental note: #1: Let Kira know what you really think about Fllay. 2#: Apologize to Athrun...the last one has to be done tonight." _

As everyone was waiting in the sitting room waiting to be questioned, Kira entered and motioned for Athrun to come out into the hall for a moment, which he did.

Kira, in brother mode, spoke coolly: "Before we start...somebody would like to say something to you."

Athrun turned around and came face to face with Cagalli once again. They both blushed and looked away from each other.

Kira chuckled at their awkwardness: "I'll leave you two alone." He turned to Athrun, his brother mode returning: "Don't try anything funny with your hands...I'll be watching you." He grinned: "Okay?" He turned and left to join the others in the living room.

Cagalli blushed in anger and embarrassment at her brother.

Athrun nodded quickly...afraid of what Kira could do if provoked. Then he turned his attention back to Cagalli: "Cagalli...listen...I.."

Cagalli cut him off: "No...you listen...I'm...I'm sorry I snapped at you...it's just...I've been under a lot of pressure lately...and with all that's happened..."

Athrun nodded and smiled: "That's okay...you just lost your father...and your busy...I understand."

Cagalli sighed heavily in frustration, she could tell it was one of his forced smiles, so she spoke up: "We'll talk again later...okay?"

Athrun nodded and smiled: "Yes."... "Okay."

-Okies people...that's the end of chappie 3. I hope you all enjoyed it cause...like I said...there's a lot more to come. Oh...and just so everyone knows, Athrunlicious is a term me and my girls made up one night to describe the deliciousness that it Athrun Zala. It means not only does he look good...but he tastes good too! Lol I won't tell you what that taste part means...you can use your imaginations. Lol


	4. Can I Get A Witness?

HotaruZala here again to bring you chappie 4 of The Zala Files. This is the questioning chapter where you all get to see Athrun in action. This chapter may help aid those who have already made guesses as to who the murderer is...so be on the look out for some clues. To my pal Dearka san...keep an eye out for the Kira and Lacus moment.

Disclaimer: I do not own GS, GSD, or the Athrunliciousness that is Athrun Zala. (sighs) Again...much to my dismay.

The Zala Files- Chapter 4: Can I Get A Witness?

_-Country of Orb, the Athha Estate, 6pm, questioning - Location: Sitting Room_

Yuuna Roma Seran, Cagalli's fiancée whined tiredly: "I don't understand why _I_ have to be here...I wasn't even in that wing of the building when this happened. I was in my room on the telephone with father."

Athrun rolled his eyes as he thought:_ "This is my competition?" _

Cagalli hissed in a frustrated tone: "_That's_ the reason we were called here you half life...to ask us where we were!"

_Kira and Athrun snickered at her scolding of her "less than perfect" suitor. She shot a death glare at the two friends, who immediately decided to shut up. _

Twenty year old Sai Argyle, another of Kira's friends, decided to politely answer the question he knew would be asked of him: "I was working on a symposium I'm presenting in my class this Friday...also...if it helps...I was in the east wing's study all night with my head buried in my books."

Athrun nodded as he thought: _"Okay...so we have Professor Plum here in the study..."_

Fllay interrupted his thoughts with her testimony as she twirled her hair in boredom: "Up until Kira came for me...I was busy getting myself ready for our date...I didn't see anything until I was with Kira."

Lacus Clyne, the pink haired governess answered politely: "I was over in the theater practicing the song I will be singing for Friday's cotillion."

Athrun eyed her curiously: "Lady Clyne...hmmm...I recognize you from someplace...is your father by any chance the late Lord Siegel Clyne?"

Lacus nodded and smiled : "Yes...Seigel Clyne was my father...did you know him?"

Athrun nodded and returned her smile: "Yes...he was good friends with my...ummm...with someone I know..." He bowed: "I'm sorry about your father as well Lady Clyne."

Lacus smiled warmly at Athrun: "Thank you for your condolences Lord Zala."

Kira smiled in Lacus's direction and then turned to Athrun: "I met up with Fllay at her room, we walked to father's room...I opened the door...and there he was. I don't think it happened not ten minutes before we got there."

Kisaka answered next: "I was in the laundry room with Eileen the new maid showing her how to use the machine."

Cagalli was the last to answer: "I was on my way to meet father and Kira to talk...father said he'd meet us both on the balcony in my room...I came in right behind Kira and..."

Fllay interrupted Cagalli before she could finish: "I don't mean to pry...but don't any of you find it odd that the murder took place in _her_ room?" She pointed to Cagalli as she said the word _her_. "And I did see Lady Lacus wandering around outside."

Athrun raised an eyebrow at the magenta haired girl. He took a few steps back as he noticed the rage in Cagalli's eyes out of the corner of his own. He thought to himself: _"Whoa...that Fllay's got some balls."_

Kira eyed his fiancée seriously: "What are you getting at Fllay?"

Yuuna interrupted before Kira or Cagalli could open their mouths: "Come to think of it...Cagalli my love...you _were_ wandering about the house earlier...but there was also a pink haired girl wandering about the courtyard."

Fllay stated matter of factly: "I was just thinking out loud...I mean...it did happen in _her_ room."

Trying desperately to fight back tears, Cagalli growled at Yuuna sarcastically: "Thanks _a lot_ for helping!" She turned her attention to Fllay, amber eyes flashing in anger: "I can't _believe _you have the nerve to even _mention_ that!"... "How dare you!"... "Why would I want to murder my own father!"... "And what does Lady Lacus have to do with any of this?"... "Weren't you even listening to Sai before!"... "Lady Lacus was in the theater...he said he saw her...right Sai!"

Sai nodded in agreement: "That's true...the study is the room directly across from the theater. I had the door open to get some air circulation going, so I saw Lady Clyne go in and come out afterwards." He shook his head in Fllay's direction: "You shouldn't be so quick to judge Fllay...that was uncalled for."

Kira's violet eyes gazed into Fllay's gray ones once again: "How could you even _think_ that Cagalli would murder her own father!"... He looked away from her: "And Lady Lacus..."

Fllay felt tears well up in her eyes as she suddenly exclaimed: "That's _all_ I hear from you lately!"... "_Lady Lacus_ says _this..._and _Lady Lacus_ says _that_!"... "Sometimes I think you're more in love with _her_ than with me!"

Lacus's eyes widened in shock as she blushed embarrassed.

Kira'a eyes widened along with Lacus's: "Fllay!" He clenched his fists into frustrated balls at his sides: "Why would you even think that!"... "And how could you even say that my sister's a murderer!"

Fllay answered through her tears: "That's easy...you're next in line to the Athha family inheritance and now you're the only one who knows about the secret of the Precious Rose...a beautiful jewel safeguarded by the Athha family."

Kira gasped in horror and growled: "Fllay!"

Cagalli was confused. She thought to herself: _"Jewel?"... "What jewel?"... "Father never mentioned a jewel to me." _She turned to Fllay again and growled: "Why you...how dare you...you stuck up bit...!"

Athrun blocked Cagalli before she could get to Fllay and quite possibly choke her. He eyed Fllay and replied to her accusation in a calm tone: "That's enough Miss Allster. We're not here to judge or accuse, we're just here to confirm alibi's. I'm warning you...if you speak in that tone again...I will not be held responsible for anything Miss Athha might do once I let her go...you got it?"

Yuuna eyed Athrun suspiciously: "Excuse me...you're standing way too close to my Cagalli." He placed his arm around Cagalli's shoulders for emphasis.

Cagalli exclaimed angrily: "Yuuna...cut the crap...he's the damn detective for crying out loud!"

Yuuna nodded and smiled a phony smile in Athrun's direction: "That may be...but we're engaged...the only man you should be looking at is _me."_

Athrun growled to himself:_ "This man pisses me off more than Kira's fiancée." _

Yuuna continued to poke at Athrun: "But then again...we _are _both attractive men..." He smirked at Athrun quickly and then gazed at his own reflection in the mirror: "_Some_ more than others."

Kira glanced in Athrun's direction and could see him growing angrier by the second. Seran-san was obviously trying to break Athrun's cool demeanor.

Yuuna mused as he continued to smile: "It's like looking in a mirror...like the prince and the pauper...except that I don't think that I would want to trade places with you since I'm quite content with what I have." He eyed Cagalli when he made that last statement.

Cagalli punched Yuuna hard on the arm: "Knock it off...just go to bed !" ... "Or someplace far away from here!"

Yunna shook his head: "Uh-uh-uh...not until you say goodnight to your fiancée."

Kira, already on the brink of frustration and anger, growled softly: "Seran-san...that's quite enough."

Yuuna ignored his harsh tone and continued: "She's _my_ fiancée...and I'm just asking for a goodnight kiss." He leaned closer to Cagalli, who was trying to pull away, and eyed Athrun out of the corner of his eye, smirking the whole time. He waved Athrun off as if he were a servant: "You may go now...you are dismissed for the evening."

_Kira was just about to give Yuuna a good punch in the face, but found it hard to rationalize with all this arguing in the background. Suddenly he heard: _**BANG! BANG! BANG! **_Everyone jumped in surprise and turned towards the noise. It was now suddenly very quiet with the exception of a few tiny crumbling pieces of ceiling crumbling to the floor and coating Kira's hair with a thick coat of dust. He sneezed loudly. _

Athrun, the barrel of his gun still smoking, his emerald eyes seething with anger and frustration, shouted: **"Alright!"... "That's enough!" **

Kira cringed and shook his head, he thought: _"I knew this was coming...it was only a matter of time." _

Feigning shock, Yuuna pulled away from a relieved Cagalli. He exclaimed: "What kind of barbarian fires a gun in a room full of people?"... "I said you were dismissed!"

Athrun cocked his gun and shot Yuuna a murderous glare, a fire raging in his emerald eyes: "You don't have the authority to _dismiss_ me."

Yuuna exclaimed: "H-How dare you!"... "And after I gave all those nice compliments to you!"

Athrun's eyes glowed with anger.

Kira eyed Yuuna: "Okay...I can't stand this anymore...Seran-san...I think it's time for you to shut up..._now."_

Athrun's angry voice barely above a whisper: "Yes...I think that would be wise."

Yuuna's eyes widened in disbelief: "He's working for _us_ is he not?"... "I honestly don't know why you sent for him...he's too loud and headstrong..." He glanced quickly in Athrun's direction and said matter of factly: "I guess it's not like looking in a mirror after all."

Cagalli growled: "Yuuna...cut the crap!"

Athrun's eyes suddenly softened as he went dead silent. Walking straight up to Yuuna and stopping once he was sure Yuuna could see his face, smiled his own phony smile: "Well...that's a relief...cause if I had to wake up to the sight you wake up to every morning...I think I'd have to shoot myself." He gazed at Yuuna's mouth, which was now hanging open in utter shock, and grinned mischievously. Athrun continued: "Oh...but don't worry...you're still the _fairest _of them all."

Kira and Cagalli snickered. Lacus, Sai, Meyrin, and even Kisaka chuckled a bit.

Yuuna angrily, yet nervously, backed away: "I-I don't have to sit here and take this...I'm going to my room..._good night!" _

Athrun smiled a smile of satisfaction as he watched Yuuna stomp slowly up the stairs like a child who just had a temper tantrum. He cocked his gun again just so he could see Yuuna jump in surprise and hightail it even faster up the steps. He chuckled to himself: _"That was too easy."_ He carefully slid his gun back into its holster in his pocket.

Fllay sighed heavily in boredom: "Can we get on with this _please_."

Cagalli glared at her.

Meyrin decided to interject this time. In a curious manner, she asked: "Umm...excuse me Miss Allster...but didn't you just say before that you didn't see anything until you were with Lord Kira?"... "If that's so, then how could you have possibly known if Lady Lacus may have been out in the backyard or not?"

Cagalli smiled with satisfaction and nodded in agreement: "Yeah...that _did_ sound a little off to me."

Athrun smirked to himself: _"Good job Meyrin-san...all those games of Clue with Auel-san and Dearkka-san are finally paying off." _

Fllay shot a glare at both Meyrin and Cagalli. She then stood up, and in a huff, replied: "Look...I've said my piece...now if it is alright with everyone...I would like to go back to my room since it is nine oclock and I have an early day tomorrow..."

Cagalli growled: "Why you little stuck up little bit..."

Athrun cut her off by waving his hand dismissively as if he could care less: "That's fine...go ahead...you really don't have anything left to contribute to this conversation anyway." He gazed at her out of the corner of his eye and smirked at her agitated face: "I don't have time for finger pointing as if we were in a little children's game _Miss Allster_...we're playing in the big leagues now...and if you play with fire..." He licked his finger and put out a nearby candle with it, smiling coolly and calmly as he did so: "You're gonna get burned."

Fllay turned to Kira for support: "Kira?"... "Are you just going to stand there and let him talk to me like that!"

Kira gazed into her eyes, his tone serious: "Yeah...I am. You deserved it...in fact...he went easy on you."

Fllay glared at Kira and Athrun briefly before stalking out of the room angrily.

Kira sighed heavily: "I apologize Cagalli, Athrun, Miss Meyrin, Lady Lacus...I'm not sure what her problem is...but I'm sure it will pass."

Athrun chuckled: "Maybe it's the monthly bloat."

Meyrin giggled.

Cagalli, already on her way up the stairs called over her shoulder: "Nah...she's just naturally bitchy!"

Kira sighed heavily: "Cagalli..." He sighed again tiredly as he dismissed everyone else that was left in the room...eying Lacus briefly and blushing when she caught him doing so...he stammered: "G-Goodnight Lady Lacus..I'm sorry about all this...please sleep well."

Lacus smiled warmly at Kira as she smoothed out her pink and white sun dress: "That's quite alright." "May you have a pleasant sleep yourself Lord Kira." She turned and retreated up the steps after Cagalli...Kira smiling and staring after her the whole time.

Athrun chuckled a bit and yawned: "I never imagined that this would take three hours. I know it's only 9 o'clock...but I've had a long day...I think it's bed time for me...I assume I'll be bunking with you...huh Kira?"

Kira chuckled nervously and scratched his head: "Um...well...there's one problem with that...since Sai is visiting...Fllay lent him her room...so...I'm sort of letting _her_ bunk with me...which is going to be very awkward after tonight."

Athrun smirked and shook his head: "So...that's how it is huh?... "I see what you mean."

Kira thought for a moment: "Lady Lacus and Miss Meyrin decided to bunk together...and Master Yuuna has requested that his room be _only_ his."

Athrun rolled his eyes: "Trust me..I have absolutely _no_ problem with that." His emerald orbs eyed Kira's violet ones with curiosity: "So...where am I sleeping then?"

Kira chuckled nervously: "Um...yeah...about that...well...the only room left not occupied is...Cagalli's room."

Athrun's face burned bright red in embarrassment: "I hope you're not playing some kind of twisted joke on me Kira."

Kira chuckled and shook his head: "Nope...no joke...she told me it was okay...I also figured you might wanna check out the room again since it happened in there...and..." Kira smirked a bit.

Athrun eyed his friend skeptically, his face slightly tinted red: "_And..._you figured since your sister and I have a past...she would be safe with me...right?"

Kira nodded firmly and grinned: "I know she will...you're the only one I can trust to look after her and keep her safe." He smirked and eyed him skeptically: "But...maybe I shouldn't trust _you_ either."

Athrun smirked as well, his face flushed a slight crimson in embarrassment and joked: "I won't touch...I promise."

Kira chuckled and shook his head: "You're crossing your fingers behind your back... aren't you?"

Athrun smiled at his friend and teased: "I'm afraid you'll never know."

-Okies everyone...that's chapter 4! Oh how I love making Yuuna look like the ass he truly is. Lol. Anyways..I hope you all enjoyed it. To Steshin...the Asucaga happiness I promised is coming I assure you. (grins) AsuCaga Forever! My summer classes are starting but never fear...I'll update every chance I get. lol


	5. I Was Just Resting My Eyes

Hey everyone!...HotaruZala here with chapter 5 of The Zala Files. I hope everyone enjoyed the Athrunliciousness of the last chapter where Athrun shot at the ceiling and put out a candle with his fingers. Lol. This chapter is just some musing on Athrun's part. I hope you enjoy! To Steshin: The AsuCaga moment you requested is fast approaching in the next chappie...I didn't forget...don't worry. Lol

Disclaimer: I do not own GS, GSD, or the Athrunliciousness that is Athrun Zala...(sighs) ...God...I hate saying that. Lol

The Zala Files – Chapter 5: I Was Just Resting My Eyes

_-The country of Orb, Athha Estate, 10pm that same night. Location: upstairs hallway -_

Before the two friends parted ways for the night, Athrun was busy daydreaming while Kira was showing him around and chatting about his engagement to Fllay...Lady Lacus somehow managing to be casually slipped into the conversation as well. Athrun yawned and let his mind drift...

-**_Flashback to October 29th , CE 72, Main Zala Estate. Location: December City_**

_It was raining like mad that day, and the weather was not helping lighten the seventeen year old birthday boy Athrun Zala's sullen disposition. His birthday was not celebrated the same way as a typical teenager should celebrate...with friends and family...but with members of the PLANT council since it just happened to fall on the same day as a council meeting. Athrun sighed and stared out the window of the dark and silent estate. He missed his mother the most this time of year. He had just gotten through talking with his father, and his new mission was made perfectly clear. He was getting "too close" to his charge, a feisty blonde about his age, with amber eyes, an insane trigger finger...(Athrun touched the bandage on his shoulder where she'd shot him two weeks earlier when they took her in)... on top of her knowledge of weapons...she packed along with her the biggest temper he'd ever seen...and the name she gave him when asked...Miss Yula. This newly formed and slowly budding friendship with the mouthy girl was considered among certain members of the council to be a danger not only to the Zala family, but the people of the few remaining PLANT colonies. Athrun had wondered...how much harm it could do...she was merely part of a small desert resistance group, but he could tell by looking at and speaking to her that she was quite different from the native desert dwellers. _

_Athrun's orders were simple. He was to lull the girl into a false sense of security...then, once he had her trust, and unfortunate "accident" was supposed to occur. Since his father was sure that his young son had already gained the girl's trust somewhat, the cunning Patrick Zala decided that everything would go down at Athrun's 17th birthday affair that very night...at least...that's what he'd thought._

_However, sometimes even the most well thought out plans can be thwarted. _

_Dressed in his red ZAFT military uniform, Athrun stood anxiously outside Miss Yula's holding room. Why his father kept her there in such a big room...he had no clue...it was usually reserved for very important prisoners. He shrugged and knocked politely on the door._

_Patrick Zala had sent for the maids in the estate to fetch a proper outfit for the young girl known to the resistance fighters as their "Goddess of Victory", to wear to the formal affair...to which, Athrun was abruptly told that he was to be her escort on top of executing his mission. _

_Athrun sighed heavily in frustration, he really wasn't in the mood for all this tonight. He had developed a deep resentment for formal affairs ever since he had learned that he'd have to actually dance at these parties...and dancing was not his thing partly because he was never asked to one, and he'd never bothered to learn how. To make him feel more at ease about these parties, his mother Lenore Zala would take him to a few of her own with some of the ladies on the council. There, she and her friends would teach him what he needed to know about how to dance...which was everything. He smiled as he remembered her laughing face as he had stepped on Lady Almalfi, Nicol's mom's, toes. Despite the fact that he could now dance better than he used to, he still didn't feel like going. Sure...Miss Yula was pretty in a tomboyish kind of way, but for some reason he just couldn't picture her dancing at a ball. She seemed more suited for a battlefield, not a dance floor. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by shouting and cursing from inside..._

"_**Damn it!"... "I said I hate high heels!"... "It's bad enough I have to wear this freakin' dress!"... "Get these things off me before I poke your eyes out one by one with the spiked heel!" **_

_Athrun chuckled. This was promising to be some night...then he remembered his father's orders and he shook all hints and traces of emotion out of his system. He slowly eased open the large oak doors and the various maids and butlers that it had taken to force the shoes on the fiery blonde, all saluted the young coordinator and backed away from the girl one by one as he approached her. _

_Athrun nodded and saluted them in return. He sighed heavily to himself again before he addressed the said "Goddess of Victory.": " It's about time to go Miss Yula...let's just get this over with...okay?" _

_The irritated voice of Miss Yula responded: **"Whatever." ** _

_Once the last of the servants had backed away, revealing the feisty girl, Athrun did a double take and felt his heart skip a beat. His emerald eyes wandered up and down the curves of her body as he thought to himself: "W-whoa...what's going on!"... "She didn't have those..." (his eyes wandered up and down her curvacious body yet again, he gulped and blushed) ... "She didn't have those before...did she!" _

_She wore a sea foam green strapless gown with matching heels. Her short golden hair fell loosely about her face, three gold hoop bracelets around her right wrist, and a pink stone necklace around her neck. Not a trace of makeup stained her naturally beautiful face...which surprised Athrun the most, along with the faint, yet intoxicating scent of Japanese Cherry Blossoms that surrounded her. _

_Miss Yula eyed the blue haired coordinator, who was doing nothing but staring at her with his mouth slightly agape. She hissed: **"What are you staring at!"... "Haven't you ever seen a woman before...Commander Zala!" **_

_Athrun, embarrassed that he had been caught; blushed slightly and exclaimed: **"I told you...my name's Athrun! ... and I – I wasn't staring! ... I was just resting my eyes!"** He looked away quickly...then his inquisitive emerald eyes began to wander over towards her once again...he couldn't help it...he just couldn't stop staring at her. _

_Miss Yula growled: **"You're doing it again...Athrun!"** _

- "Athrun?"... **"Athrun!"... "Earth to Athrun...anybody home!" - **

Athrun blinked in confusion as he snapped back into reality: "Huh?"... "What were you saying Kira?"

Kira sighed heavily and chuckled: "Never mind...I can tell you're tired since you were practically falling asleep standing up just now."

Athrun blushed embarrassed and exclaimed: "I was not sleeping...I was just...resting my eyes_."_

- Okies...that's chappie 5!...I hope everybody liked it! Athrun is so cute when he remembers awkward moments! Lol. Anyways...I hope you liked it cause it paves the way for the AsuCaga happiness in the next chapter.


	6. Days of Wine and Roses: Part 1

Hey there!...HotaruZala back again with a new chappie for everyone! This chappie contains AsuCaga flashback and present time happiness..so all AsuCaga fans like me...get ready for some happy awkward moments. (smiles) Gotta love those cute moments!

Disclaimer: I do not own GS, GSD, or the Athrunliciousness that is Athrun Zala...which makes me sad. (cries)

The Zala Files- Chapter 6: Days of Wine and Roses:Part 1

_-The country of Orb, Athha Estate, 10: 50pm that same night. Location: Just outside Cagalli's room-_

Before the two friends parted ways for the night, Athrun pulled Kira aside.

Athrun yawned and then spoke: "Kira?"... "I know this is going to sound weird, but...do you know any eligible bachelors around here?"

Kira eyed his friend and snickered: "Why?"... "You thinking about switching teams?"

Athrun blushed bright red in embarrassment and hissed: "Not for me!"... "For Miss Hawke..." He shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. "I'm worried about her."

Kira blinked in confusion: "Why?"... "She seems fine."

Athrun sighed heavily: "She's been giving me weird looks lately...and sometimes she blushes when she does."

Kira chuckled: "Ahh..._now_ I understand."

Athrun eyed his friend, a desperate look in his emerald eyes: "I..I think she likes me."

Kira sighed and chuckled again as he shook his head at his friend's often oblivious nature: "Well duh Athrun...I've only just met her and I can tell." He eyed Athrun curiously: "Wait...do you li..?"

Athrun blushed embarrassed and shook his head as he cut his friend off: "That's just it...I feel that if she hangs around me too much, she'll end up disappointed. I just don't think she could fathom the hurt of someone she trusts and admires telling her..." He paused before he said: "Telling her...I'm sorry Miss Hawke, but I'm locked in a warped love triangle with an engaged princess and her half wit fiancée. I just want her to be happy, and not disappointed because I fall short of her expectations."

Kira smiled and nodded: "Okay...Okay...I get it. I'll introduce her to my friend Sai...he seemed to be staring quite intently at her during the questioning anyway."

Athrun smiled and sighed with relief at the prospect of not having to confront the issue as he'd planned: "Thank you Kira...I appreciate that."

Kira grinned and chuckled: "I just brought you a step closer to fulfilling your secret fantasies with Cagalli...didn't I?"

Athrun blushed slightly as a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth: "I'll have to get back to you on that...night Kira." He waved goodnight to his friend and then proceeded to enter the "lioness's" room.

Once inside, he looked about the room only to find the fiery blonde absent. He heard the water running in the bathroom and sighed with relief, grateful that she was safe. He noticed piles of books on her desk, which appeared to be school work for the college she was attending. He thumbed through her British Lit book and noticed that she had stopped on a particular page. He thought to himself: "Hmm...she's in the middle of this story..." He paused and looked around to make sure she was still in the bathroom before reading the passage quietly: "_Yet I know that our Knight and the noble Lady...were accorded so closely in company there, with the seemly solace of their secret words, with speeches well-sped, spotless, and pure, That each Prince's pastime their pleasures far outshone. Sweet pipes beguile their cares, And the trumpet of martial tone; Each tends to his affairs...And these two tend their own." _

_**-Flashback to October 29th, CE 72, Main Zala Estate, Athrun's 17th Birthday Party. Location: December City. Time: 10pm - **_

_Athrun sighed heavily. As expected, this party turned out to be a huge drag. He hadn't been asked to dance once...by his escort Miss Yula...or by anyone else...as he'd expected. Miss Yula had made it extremely clear that she was definitely not interested in dancing or **anything** else that required her to touch or come within fifty feet of him. He had to say...Miss Yula's temper was proving to be quite a disturbing trait...yet, he found it strangely intriguing at the same time. Her mood might be devilish, but from her angelic appearance, she seemed to have everyone fooled...everyone except him that is. _

_Mrs. Almalfi, his friend Nicol's mother, approached the sullen looking birthday boy and asked him why he was so down on his special day. _

_Athrun shook his head and forced out a small smile: "It's okay...it's nothing." _

_Mrs. Almalfi eyed the boy carefully: "Really?"... "It doesn't look like nothing Athrun." _

_Athrun sighed heavily. His mother's friends knew him all too well: "These parties are always a bust...my birthday's just an excuse for father to parade his new ideas around to the council...it's his version of a dog and pony show." _

_Mrs. Almalfi nodded and chuckled: "Yes, I'm well aware of that...but from what I see, that's not you're only problem." She eyed the fiery blonde girl going for her fourth cup of punch, then turned her attention back to him: "You seem to be lacking a dance partner." _

_Athrun sighed heavily again and managed a small smile: "She doesn't like to dance." _

_Mrs. Almalfi grinned and giggled at the whole scene in front of her: "Maybe she just doesn't know how...**maybe** all she needs is a good teacher." She winked in his direction. _

_Athrun blushed in an embarrassed fashion: "I-I don't really think I'm good enough to be giving lessons just yet...besides, I get the impression that she doesn't take me very seriously." _

_Mrs. Almalfi giggled again: "Well, that's because of that outfit of yours. It's alright for formal affairs like meetings and such...but for tonight...it's a little too stuffy. It's your birthday...you shouldn't have to wear your ZAFT uniform tonight...it might be considered a formal affair for some of us, but for you..." She smiled warmly at him: "For you it should be a fun time, a time to let yourself go and just relax." She quickly scanned the room: "Your father doesn't appear to be here." _

_Athrun nodded: "I know...he told me he wasn't coming. He's meeting with the council...as I said before...this is just an excuse for him to gather them all here...they're probably all upstairs in a meeting right now." _

_Mrs. Almalfi nodded and smiled: "I see...so...why don't you go and change then... if anyone asks, I'll tell them you're in the restroom." _

_Athrun smiled warmly at his friend's kind mother: "Y-Yes. Thank you...Almalfi Oka-san." _

_Mrs. Almalfi smiled after his retreating form as he left. _

_**20 minutes later... -**_

_Athrun was walking down the hallway back towards his party. He was now clad in a pair of black pants and shoes, a white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the top two buttons undone, a dash of Arimis cologne, and a silver bracelet with a red stone on it which was engraved to read:** "Justice"**, a gift from his mother weeks before she died. He was just about to enter the large ballroom, when he heard a loud discussion taking place next door. He stood outside and listened in as one council member asked about the current situation in Orb, while another asked what was to be done with the resistance prisoner Miss Yula. His father replied: **"The recent disturbances being caused in Orb have nothing to do with any of our current plans to rehabilitate the remaining PLANT colonies...and as for Miss Yula...we won't have to worry about her for too much longer...it's being taken care of...by the end of the night, everything will be set in motion." **_

_Athrun's eyes widened as he remembered what he was supposed to do that night...he had to ...cause an accident for Miss Yula. The blue haired coordinator shook all other negative thoughts out of his head..he repeated to himself: "I have to do this...I need to focus...I can't let myself get distracted." He turned and was about to enter the main room once again until..._

_Patrick Zala spoke again: **"Do I really think that naïve boy of mine is going to go all the way with this?"... **He laughed wickedly: **"...Of course not!"... "At the last minute, he'll make up some rotten excuse about how he was so close, but she managed to escape...he's starting to get too lenient...but she won't escape...there are multiple guards surrounding that hall just waiting for her to try it...Athrun is just here to serve as a pleasant little distraction." **_

_Athrun growled to himself: "I knew he didn't have any confidence in me...distraction huh?"... "Since when did I become downgraded to bait!" ... "Well...this time Father...I'll prove you wrong." He patted his pants pocket where his gun was, and entered the main room once again. He slowly approached his brooding escort, and tapped her shoulder gently: "Miss Yula?"... "Would you like to dance?" _

_Miss Yula shook her head and whirled around angrily to face him: "I thought I already told yo..." She was shocked to find that he'd changed outfits. _

_Athrun noticed her staring at him far longer than usual: "What's the matter?" Curious himself, he looked at his reflection in a nearby window and felt a smirk tug at the corner of his mouth: "No good?" _

_Miss Yula blushed embarrassed: "I-I never said that!" _

_Athrun chuckled: "I see..." He handed her a single red rose he'd picked up from a vase in the hallway: "I meant to give this to you earlier...as a thank you for agreeing to come tonight." _

_Miss Yula's amber eyes widened in shock at first at the young Coordinator's kind gesture, then took the gift in her hand as she nodded: "I really didn't have much of a choice you know." _

_Athrun shrugged: "It doesn't matter...what matters is that someone is here for me to share my misery with." He smirked a bit when he said: "As they say...misery loves company." _

_Miss Yula sighed heavily: "You can say **that** again...this whole thing is a bust, I'm bored beyond recognition, and your father really seems to hate me." _

_Athrun shook his head: "I wouldn't worry about that...he's mad at the world...if it's any consolation...he hates me too." _

_Miss Yula eyed him as she questioned him: "I don't get it..." "Why the fancy party then?" _

_Athrun shook his head again: "It's all just smoke and mirrors...these affairs are just an excuse for Father to gather the council people together in one place so he can spout off his political opinions and ideas." _

_Miss Yula nodded: "Sounds familiar." _

_Athrun,with the inquisitiveness of a child asked: "Hmm?"... "What sounds familiar?" _

_Miss Yula shook her head quickly: "Never mind." _

_Athrun sighed heavily as he glanced at the clock: "There's one dance left...listen...all I ask is that I get to dance tonight...even if it's just once...I promise I'll never bother you about it again." He pleaded in an innocent, childlike tone: "Please Miss Yula...it's my birthday." _

_Miss Yula stifled the urge to laugh, she muttered loudly: "Alright!"... "Alright!"... "But don't cry to me if I end up crippling you." _

_Athrun laughed lightly and snatching her hand, dragged her out onto the dance floor, he joked: "Don't worry about me...I think I'll survive." He fumbled about awkwardly with his hands trying to remember where to put them. _

_Miss Yula shook her head and smirked slightly: "Don't worry...I think I should be Zala...here..." She snatched one of his wandering hands in her own: "In a waltz...**this** hand goes here." _

_Athrun's emerald eyes widened, then his mouth turned up in a wry smile: "I thought you said...and I quote...: "**I don't dance!"... "And if you touch me...I'll waste you!" **_

_Miss Yula blushed embarrassed and growled: "I **don't **dance!"... "I just watch a lot of t.v." _

_Athrun laughed out loud at that statement: "Yeah...sure...right." _

_Miss Yula, even more embarrassed then before, growled again: "**Stop laughing!"... "I don't dance because I...because I...I don't know how...okay!"... "Are you happy now!" ** _

_Athrun stopped laughing immediately and laughed on the inside as he remembered what Mrs. Almalfi had said to him earlier, chuckled and offered Miss Yula a reassuring smile as he answered: "Neither do I...I mean...not that much. All I can do fairly well is a waltz...truth is...I really kinda suck...which is the** real** reason I don't go clubbing with Dearkka when he asks...but don't tell him I said that." _

_Miss Yula smirked and moved his other wandering hand to rest around her waist: "This hand goes here...I **do** know **that** much Zala." _

_Athrun's eyes widened as he blushed awkwardly: "W-Wait...what are you ...I-I don't know about this." _

_Miss Yula chuckled a bit at his shyness, rolled her eyes, and hissed: "C'mon!"... "You started this...now you'll finish it...show me your moves Zala." _

_Athrun chuckled and nodded: "Okay then..." He began to move with her gracefully across the dance floor, applying turns and dips when appropriate. He noticed lots of eyes resting on them , he whispered: "You seem to know what you're doing...I thought you just said you didn't know how." _

_Miss Yula whispered back, her temper starting to peak through: " For the billionth time...I **don't!"... "I've just been around some parties like this...so I picked up a waltz move or two...but that's it!"... "Don't read too much into this Zala!" **_

_Athrun laughed , his emerald eyes lighting up when he did so: "If I did, you might shoot me again." _

_Miss Yula noticed him touch his pants pocket briefly, as if he were reaching for something...but he'd quickly retracted his hand. She shrugged it off and smiled in his direction: " You got that right." _

_As the waltz music came to an end, Miss Yula turned to leave the dance floor, but the tug of Athrun's hand stopped her. He tilted his head to the side as if he were pondering something and eyed her curiously. _

_Miss Yula's amber eyes stared back at him, a fire burning deep within them. She whirled around frustrated: **"Now what do you wa...!" **Before she could finish her sentence, she felt herself being pulled in for a tight hug. Her face reddened and her eyes widened: **"W-what are you..!" **_

_Athrun smiled serenely, and closed his eyes as he hugged her, he softly replied: "Thank you...just...thank you." _

_Miss Yula stammered: **"T-thank you!"... "For what!" ... "It was just a dance... no big deal!"** _

_Athrun nodded firmly and smiled: "Got it... you know...you should smile more...it works for you Miss Yula." _

_Miss Yula blushed slightly: "Y-yeah...sure...whatever...later." She turned and started walking towards the doors that led to the garden. _

_Athrun was so busy staring after her, he almost failed to notice the armed guards rushing towards her at top speed. His eyes widened in horror as he yelled: **"Miss Yula!"... "Look out!" **_

_Miss Yula whipped her head around and saw some guys running at her. She drew a gun out from a white garter she wore under her dress around her leg. She had somehow managed to steal her gun back while everybody was fussing with her makeup and clothes earlier. As she fired, she felt herself being pushed out the large doors and shoved to the ground outside. She blinked her eyes in confusion and shock as the blue haired Coordinator lay flat on top of her. _

_Athrun worriedly asked: "Miss Yula?"... "Are you okay!" _

_A slight tint colored Miss Yula's face before she growled: **" I'm fine!" ... "Now get off me Zala!" ... "You're crushing me!" **_

_Athrun, realizing how this position they were in, backed away quickly, a heavy blush staining his face. In an embarrassed tone, he managed: "I'm sorry." He eyed her gun and asked with boyish curiosity: "Where'd that gun come from?"... "And where were you hiding it?" _

_Miss Yula stood up and brushed herself off as she yelled: **"That's none of your business!" ... "What the hell's going on here!" **_

_Athrun noticed the guards inside scanning the crowded room for Miss Yula. He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her up against the wall, hiding her from their sight. _

_Miss Yula hissed: **"Hey!" ... "What the hell are you...?" **_

_Athrun abruptly cut her off: "Just past those trees, there's a car waiting for you. There will be two blonde guys , a red head, and an angry silver haired guy with a scar on his eye muttering the word "bastard" under his breath sitting in it. They're going to take you to the address I've already given them. They answer to the names Dearkka, Miguel, Rusty, and Yzak." _

_Miss Yula's amber orbs eyes him suspiciously: "I don't know if I should trust you...and..." She glanced down at his side where she noticed a small bleeding graze where her gun had ended up firing...her eyes widened: **"Oh my god!...I'm sor..."**_

_Athrun chuckled and winced a bit: "Looks like you ended up shooting me anyway." _

_Miss Yula blushed embarrassed and started to apologize: "S-Sorry about that...here...let me..." She reached her hand out to patch up the wound. _

_Athrun shook his head and gently brushed her hand away: "Forget it."... "It's nothing...I've had worse..." ... "But you need to get out of here..." ... "Get going!"... "I'll cover for you." _

_Miss Yula nodded firmly: "Um...okay...but...what are **you** gonna do!" _

_Athrun offered her a reassuring smile: "Don't worry...I'll come up with something good..." ... "Just trust me." He turned to enter the ballroom...but before he came into view completely, he softly said: "Maybe...we'll meet up again...in the future." _

_Miss Yula nodded again, turned and started to leave. She then stopped and quickly ran back: **"Wait!"... **"Take this." She pulled the necklace with the pink stone over her head and placed it carefully around his neck: "It's a Haumea talisman stone...you have a thing for getting into trouble...it'll protect you...Athrun." She flashed a small smile in his direction before making a mad dash across the yard and hopping into the silver convertible of Dearkka's which would take her to safety. She called out as they were driving away: **"The name's Cagalli!"... "Don't die okay!" **_

_Athrun chuckled and smiled serenely as he fingered the stone around his neck: "Cagalli huh?"... He kept repeating her name over and over in his head so he wouldn't forget it. _

_-"Athrun?"... "Athrun!"... **"Hey Athrun!"... "Are you awake!" **_

Athrun woke up from his dream about the past and stammered tiredly: **"I-I wasn't sleeping!"... **"I was just resting my eyes."

Cagalli rolled her eyes and smirked: "_Still_ the same old tired excuse I see."

Athrun slung his suitcase onto his lap: "Kira said it was okay with you for me to sleep in here...was he lying?" Athrun fiddled with his hands anxiously: "Cause if he _was_ I swear I'll..."

Cagalli nodded tiredly: "Whatever." "It doesn't matter." "I've got mountains of work to do." She eyed the blue haired sleuth with the curiosity of a cat: "Have you been reading my English Lit homework?"

Athrun nodded and smiled guiltily: "Yeah...I was up to the part about the Knight and the Noble Lady."

Cagalli continued to eye him: "I haven't gotten to that part yet...so...tell me...how does it turn out for them?"

Athrun gave her one of his small smiles: "I don't know."... "They've haven't finished yet."

-Okies everyone...that's chappie 6! HotaruZala hopes you all enjoyed cause there's more AsuCaga happiness coming up! Oh...and in case anyone is wondering, the excerpt that Athrun was reading at the opening is from a story I read in my summer English Lit class called: "Sir Gowain and the Green Knight." When I read it, I couldn't help but have Athrun read Sir Gowain's lines since he is ...after all..the "Red Knight." AsuCaga Love!


	7. Days of Wine and Roses: Part 2

Hey there everyone! My midterms for summer class r finally over, so i can now bring u the much awaited chapter 7 of the Zala Files. All I'm going to say before i begin is...poor Athrun and his guilty conscience. Lol...anyway...hope u enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own GS, GSD, or the Athrunliciousness that is Athrun Zala...much to my complete and total dismay.

The Zala Files- Chapter 7: Days of Wine and Roses: pt.2

_-The Country of Orb, Athha Estate, March 2nd, 12am. Location: Cagalli's room.- _

Athrun had been watching for an hour now as the tee shirt clad blonde busied herself in her paperwork. School documents and the papers from her father's will cluttered her desk as she was practically pulling her hair out. He unpacked and rested his suitcase on a chair nearby. Minimizing the distance between them, he rested his hands upon her tense shoulders, and began to rub them gently.

Cagalli mumbled tiredly: "Mmmm...Athrun?"

Athrun chuckled: "Who's hands did you think they were?" He continued to massage her tensed up shoulders.

Cagalli, beginning to feel like she was relaxing _too_ much, tried to shake his hands off of her...which wasn't working. She begged him tiredly: "Mmm.." ... "No!"... "Please Athrun!"... "Your massages are lethal...hit one good spot and then it's..." She moaned loudly as he hit the spot in her shoulders that ached the most: "Mmmmmm."

Athrun, ignoring her pleas and cries for mercy; kept up his role as massage therapist. He smirked cutely: "I can do your back too if you want." His soft, delicate hands moved slowly to the small of her back.

With a sharp intake of her breath, Cagalli shuttered at that single touch which was relieving all of her tension. She let out a soft whimper, then another moan, and then growled under her breath: "**S-Stop it Athrun...remember what happened last time!"**

Athrun blushed and teased: "Yeah"... "That's why I'm doing it."

Cagalli turned bright red as she growled again: **"I-I need to finish this tonight!"...** "Then I need to go over father's will with Kira."

Athrun moved his hands back to her shoulders, shook his head, and heaved a heavy sigh: "In the three years we've been apart...you haven't changed one bit. Still pushing yourself beyond your limits. Kira said you guys would go over that in the morning anyway."

Cagalli sighed and grumbled as she ran her fingers through her messy, short, golden hair: "I know...I know!"... "It's that damn asshole Yuuna!"... "Talking about the wedding every minute, every second of the day!"... "I can't stand it!"... "I always need to have Kira make up excuses to get him to go away!"

Athrun laughed lightly: "You didn't need to make up excuses with me."

Cagalli looked the blue haired coordinator square in his emerald eyes: "That's because I..." She blushed a bit, then turned back to her paperwork as she mumbled: "I _didn't _want you to go away."

Athrun eyed her sadly: "Cagalli..."

Cagalli immediately changed the subject: "**Another thing that gets me is that bitch my brother's marrying!"** She growled: **"Honestly!...I don't understand how he can just jump right back into a bed with her after she made that horrible accusation!"...** She calmed herself down and smiled slightly: "Though...I did enjoy the look on her face when Miss Meyrin cornered her...and when you did that thing with the fire." She glanced at him and continued: "Your high tolerance of pain never ceases to amaze me."

Athrun chuckled: "I'm telling you...it doesn't hurt." He offered her a supportive smile: "As for Kira...I think he'll figure out what Miss Allster really stands for soon enough. And in regards to your ass..I mean...", (he shuttered) ... "fiancée."... "If you're looking for a good excuse to get rid of him..." He winked in her direction, and smiled cutely as he teased: " You're welcome to _use_ me as much as you want."

Cagalli rolled her eyes and had to stifle the urge to laugh out loud, she smirked as she playfully joked back: "I thought I did that already?"

Athrun blushed a little, and laughed again as he stated: "Yeah...but practice makes perfect."

Cagalli hissed angrily: **"Hey!"... "Are you saying that I!..." **She shook her head firmly: **"No!."... "Not this time!"... "That won't work this time!"... "I can see right through you Athrun Zala!" **

Athrun rubbed her shoulders even more intensely and whispered coyly: "_What do you mean?" _

Cagalli blushed crimson and hissed nervously: "**C-Cut that out!" ... "You know I hate that!" **

Athrun chuckled lightly, and in his normal, gentle tone; he replied: "C'mon Cagalli...it's still me. I haven't changed _that_ much in three years...have I?"

Cagalli, in her matter of factly tone, stated: "Ummm...well...you're taller." She looked him up and down, inspecting his outfit: "You dress better...and..." She paused awkwardly.

Athrun raised an eyebrow in curiosity, his dark blue bangs falling softly over his eyes. He casually brushed them back with his hand and pressed her with a grin: "And..."

Cagalli turned candy apple red as she blurted out: **"Damn it Athrun!"... "Why do you have to look so damn good all the time?" **She immediately turned her head away from him and buried it back into her books.

It was Athrun's turn to blush a little before he teased: "Why?"... "Hmmm...I don't know." He paused, then replied while smiling: "I could say the same for you." He winked at her.

Cagalli growled in embarrassment: **"Don't tease me!" **

Athrun shook his head firmly and exclaimed: **"I- I wasn't!"... "I was...!"** He paused and looked down at her with his usual piercing gaze.

Cagalli, desperately blocking another blush from coming through; was also desperately trying to shake herself out from under the lure that the smoldering gaze those mezmorizing eyes were giving her. **"D-Don't look at me like that!" **

Athrun blinked in a slightly confused manner: "Huh?"... "Like what?" He then proceeded to inadvertently stare at her yet again.

Cagalli tried hard not to blush: **"Like _that_!"... "With _those_ eyes!" **

Athrun smiled playfully: "Wait a minute. If I remember correctly...it wasn't just my eyes." He traced his fingers across his lips: "What about my _innocent pout_?..and..." He pulled at his shirt so that his bare shoulder was sticking out, and teased her further by taking a comely tone: "Let's not forget..." He revealed a little more of his bare, smooth, white shoulder: "My..._sexy body._"

If it were possible for her to turn a brighter shade of red, Cagalli most certainly just did. She stammered angrily in her defense: **I-I never said!..."** She noticed the blue haired coordinator's smile growing wider every second that she stalled her answer, so she then stated: **" I... I had _a little_ too much to drink and!..." **

Athrun adjusted his shirt back to normal, shook his head and cut the stubborn girl off with a laugh: "**_A little?"... "You were stone cold drunk!"... _**"It was Miriallia's 18th birthday. Dearkka challenged you to a drinking contest, and _you_ being _you_ refused to back down. Miriallia brought you to my place draped over her shoulders and left me to deal with you. What a way to meet up again!... I hadn't seen you in four months, and when I finally do see you again...you're drunk."

Cagalli jumped to her defense: "**How did you know about _that_ night!"... "_I was not!..." _**

Athrun put his finger to her lips and silenced her. He smiled coolly: "Hold on there. I'm not finished telling my story." He grinned at her blush, which she followed up with the cute little pout he'd secretly loved. He continued: "As I was saying...I was home all night...as opposed to attending that party. I had finished my work early, and, since father wasn't home; was looking forward to a nice quiet evening in that big house. I had just put my feet up when I heard this loud knock..."

_**Flashback to February 17th, CE 73, Miriallia's 18th birthday. Location: Main Zala Estate. Time: 11pm. **_

_Athrun opened the door to the empty estate to find Miriallia Haww, his friend Dearkka's girlfriend. Draped over her shoulders was one Miss Cagalli Yula...or what appeared to be Miss Cagalli Yula, who had, by Miriallia's description; drunken all the guys under the table. Miriallia explained that it was her 18th birthday, as he already knew; and Dearkka, Miguel, Rusty, Yzak, and his girlfriend Shiho, had thrown her a surprise party at the restaurant/club that she'd liked. Miriallia had managed coax Cagalli into coming out to celebrate with them. Athrun had been too busy to go...however, he was now thinking that maybe he should have since he hadn't seen Miss Yula since that night on the veranda 4 months prior. He fingered the pink stone around his neck that remained tucked under his uniform's collar, smiled, and shook his head. Apparently, Dearkka had challenged the stubborn girl to a drinking contest. He should have known that if there was even a hint of booze involved, his friend wasn't too far behind. What was also apparent, especially by her alcoholic breath; was the fact that Miss Yula had obviously won this alleged battle. Miriallia draped Cagalli's arm around Athrun's shoulders, giggled a bit, and bid them both a goodnight. Athrun closed the large doors gently. _

_Cagalli exclaimed loudly and drunkenly:** "Let's go!"... "One more round on me!"... "Nobody bests Cagalli Yula!"... Hey Athrun?" ... "That you!"... "When did you get here!"... "Oh God!"... "There's five of you!"... "I thought one was bad enough!" ** _

_Athrun chuckled a bit and shook his head: "Nice to see you again too. Let's sit you down now Miss Yula." He carefully lifted her up in his arms, and carried her bridal style, over to the couch nearby. She giggled loudly as he plopped her on the couch and watched as she began to fall backwards. _

_Cagalli giggled loudly: **"Wheee!"... "It's like a cloud!"... "I'm sinking into a cloud!" **_

_Athrun stifled the urge to laugh, a small smirk on his face as he asked: "Exactly how many shots did you take Miss Yula?" _

_Thinking very loudly, Cagalli exclaimed: **"Hmmmm...ummm...two!" **_

_Athrun eyed her curiously as he truly found that fact hard to believe: "Only two?"... "Two shots never does this to anyone I know...not even Yzak." _

_Cagalli giggled loudly in his direction: **"Silly Athrun!"... "I said 2...but with a big fat 1 in front of it!" **_

_Athrun's emerald eyes widened in pure shock and amazement: **"You downed 12 shots!" **_

_Cagalli grinned, her amber orbs sparkling with pride: **"Yup, Yup!"... "Aren't you proud of me!" **_

_Athrun sighed heavily, stifling the urge to laugh yet again. He ventured into the kitchen briefly, and then emerged with a cup of black coffee. He plopped down next to her disheveled form on the couch. Her black dress pants all wrinkled, her red blouse unbuttoned slightly at the top, and untucked, her short, golden hair all over the place as if she'd just slept on it, and within her amber eyes; a dazed and puzzled look. He chuckled and handed her the mug: "Here."... "Drink this." _

_Cagalli sat up, took a long sip, and grimaced at the bitter taste: **"It tastes like freakin' tar!" **_

_Athrun laughed: "Is there anything else I can get you?" _

_Cagalli's loud and drunken tone bellowed: **"I'll take another pometini over here please!" **_

_Athrun sighed, and shook his head, deciding to play along: "Sorry Miss...but the bar is closed." _

_Cagalli eyes the sparkling white drink glass clasped in his hand: **"Hey!" ... "You  get to have one!"**_

_Athrun smiled and nodded firmly: "Of course I do. I'm the bartender." _

_Cagalli leaned close to him and rested her hands on his chest as she asked in a comely tone: "Has anyone ever told you..." She brushed a strand of his blue bangs from his eyes: "That you have beautiful eyes?" She finished with a come hither look. _

_Athrun's emerald eyes widened in shock, a slight blush dusting his features: "I...um...no...but..." _

_Cagalli entwined her arms around his neck and wobbly stood up, dragging Athrun up with her. She took his drink from his hand and rested it on the coffee table: "How's about we have a little dance?"... "Maybe then you'll change your mind." She reached one arm out and pressed play on the stereo...it was a cd that Dearkka had lent Athrun... "These Arms of Mine" by Otis Redding began to blare over the speakers._

_**-"These arms of mine...they are lonely"... -**_

_Athrun's small blush now covered his whole face, he silently cursed Dearkka for giving him a cd full of slow dance songs. He turned to the stubborn, drunken blonde in front of him and stammered: "Um...I...I don't...I mean...I can't..."_

_**-"Lonely...and feeling blue."...-**_

_Cagalli cut him off before he could finish by placing her index finger over his lips: "Shhh... don't talk...just dance." _

_**-"These arms of mine...they are yearning...yearning from wanting you. And if you...would let them...hold you..." -**_

_Athrun blushed even redder and lowered his head sighing in defeat and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly to keep her from falling over backwards. Her arms still rested loosely around the back of his neck. _

_**-"Oh how grateful I will be." - **_

_Cagalli asked quietly, but still obviously very drunk: "Hey?"... "How come you don't have a girlfriend?" _

_To be perfectly honest, Athrun had to admit that he'd really never had the time to ponder that question. He had always been busy with either his school work or executing missions as part of the ZAFT army...being a commander of his own team, it really didn't leave him that much time to do what a normal teenage boy would do...like dating. He was pretty sure that the majority of the girls at the lunar prep school he attended looked to him more as the class genius who would help with their assignments then as boyfriend material. He shook his head in order to suppress another blush and smiled as best as he could: "No one's ever really been interested in me." _

_Cagalli ran her fingers through his hair gently: "Awww...it's okay Athrun...don't be sad ."... She whispered in his ear: "I'll be your girlfriend." _

_**-"These arms of mine...they are burning..." -**_

_Athrun's eyes widened in shock as he let loose an embarrassed blush: "U-Ummm...ummmm...t-that's o-okay...really...you don't have to...!"..._

_**-"Burning from wanting you."... -**_

_Cagalli, though still very much under the influence of the 12 shots she'd consumed, spoke in an unusual bold tone: "You're very special to me Athrun...don't worry...I'll protect you this time." _

_**-"These arms of mine...they are wanting...wanting to hold you. And if you...would let them...hold you...oh how grateful I will be." -**_

_Athrun felt an air of calm surround him as he offered her a small smile. Even though he knew she was still drunk, even though she would probably forget all about this by the morning; he lifted her hand and softly kissed it: "Thank you Miss Yula." _

_**-"C'mon!...come hold me and...just be my little woman...just be...my lover..." - **_

_Cagalli, whose face was still flushed from the booze, pulled herself so close to him that he could feel the extreme warmth of her body pressed tightly against his. She rested her head on his shoulder and mumbled: "Mmmm...this is nice. You smell like strawberries Athrun." _

_**- "I need me somebody...somebody!...to treat me right." -**_

_Athrun felt himself turning ten different shades of red. Why oh why did this have to happen now!... There was already a lot on his mind...and now he was getting distracted again...but..._

_**-"I need your arms!...Lovin' arms to hold, hold me tight..." - **_

_Cagalli fiddled with the necklace around the anxious Coordinator's neck that managed to reveal itself when she'd pulled him up before: **"Hey?"... "Isn't that mine!" **_

_Athrun smiled awkwardly: "Uh...yeah..." He glanced down at it, then back at her: "I'll give it back if you want." He mentally slapped himself. Why did he sound like it was going to hurt him if he gave it back? Did it really mean **that much** to him? It was just a necklace...so he shouldn't have a hard time returning it to its rightful owner...right? _

_Cagalli shook her head firmly and stated: "No." ... "**You** keep it." ... "It looks good on you." She stared deep into his emerald eyes and purred: "And so do I." _

_**- "I...I need your...I need your tender lips to..." - **_

_Athrun blushed crimson. He knew she was still far from sober, but he felt some unknown force drawing him closer to the tempting allure of those full, pouty lips. His pulse began to quicken with every inch closer he was getting to "uncharted territory." This would be the first time he'd actually kissed a girl. His eyes widened. Suddenly, it dawned on him as he thought: "Uh-oh...what if this was her first kiss too!...Nobody wants their first kiss to happen when they're too drunk to remember!" Blushing furiously, his heart nearly jumping into his throat at how close he had been to making a very big mistake...he pulled away. As the song ended, he stammered loudly: **"I-Is there anything else I can get you!" **He snatched his glass of wine off the table and downed it one gulp to calm his already shattered nerves. _

_Cagalli pouted in disappointment: **"Aww!"... "I wanted some of that too!"... ** Her eyes widened in amazement as he poured himself another glass of the sparkling beverage and downed another glass in one gulp: **"Wow!"... "You're good!" ... "You wanna go best two outta three!" **_

_Athrun sighed heavily. He had been **so very** close. Why did girls **always **have to be drunk when they'd want to kiss him? He turned to the loud blonde girl standing next to him: "Is there anything else I can get you Miss Yula?" _

_Cagalli grinned mischievously and began to tickle his sides: **"Tickle fight!" "I won't stop until I get a sip!" **_

_Athrun dropped to his knees, laughing hysterically. Apparently, Cagalli had managed to find where the so called "Ace of ZAFT", was ticklish. He shook his head and in between laughter and gasps of breath, Athrun managed : **"S-Stop it!... "God!"... "Please stop!" "N-No!"... "I meant anything else that's not a drink!" **_

_Cagalli stopped her tickle attack on Athrun and gazed into his soft emerald eyes intensely, as if she were searching for something. Then after a few serene seconds of silent bliss, she loudly stated: **"How's about somma that smokin' sexy body?... "C'mon!"... "Move that hot ass on over here and gimme some sugar!" **She flopped back onto the couch and patted the spot next to her as she purred: "Don't be shy Athrun...I don't bite." _

_Athrun turned as pale as a ghost, then; as fast as he'd turned pale, he then turned turnip red as his eyes widened: **"W-Wait a minute!... Miss Yul...I mean...Cagalli...I...umm...!"... "What are you...?"**_

_Cagalli reached out and ran her delicate fingers through his hair: **"Such gorgeous blue hair!"... **"Blue is my **favorite** color." She then took her index finger and trailed it across his lips which were trembling with a mixture of shock, anxiety, and anticipation. She declared loudly: **"That innocent pout!"... "My God Athrun!"... "You...are...sooooo  damn hot!" **She then grinned: **"Especially with no shirt on!"... "C'mon...take it off and show us some skin!"** She slowly started to undo the top buttons on his ZAFT uniforms collar, revealing the necklace once again. _

_Athrun gulped. His face flushed from head to toe. He snatched her hand quickly before she got any further, he exclaimed: **"M-Miss Yul!"... "I mean...Cagalli..." ... "W-When did you...!"... "How!"... "Why...!" **_

_Cagalli coyly tickled him under his chin: "Don't be so shy. It's **Cagalli**...not Miss Yula!" She then turned away from him and waved to nobody in particular: **"Hey!"... "Another round over here!" "I'll even let sexy over here have a taste too!" **She leaned over and whispered hotly next to his ear: "You can have a taste." _

_Athrun, his face red; sighed heavily. He was growing frustrated and tired from trying to keep up with the stubborn "goddess of victory" : "I think it's time for you to go to bed." He carefully extended his hand out to help her up off the couch and onto her wobbly feet. _

_Cagalli whispered in his ear again as he was steadying her: "Only if you come with me...Athrun." _

_Athrun's face turned a brilliant red, his eyes widened, but before he could even get any words out, he noticed Cagalli was on the verge of tripping. He snatched her around the waist quickly, as she managed to fall right into his arms. At the same time, the blue haired Coordinator, who was known far and wide for his speed and accuracy; lost his balance and fell backwards onto the couch...Cagalli on top of him in a suggestive position. He apologized frantically: **"Uh...Ummm...Miss Yu...damn!...I mean...Cagalli...are you okay!"... "I'm so sor...!" **Before he could finish that sentence or even process the reality of what was happening, he felt her soft, warm lips on his, tasting him hungrily._

_Cagalli murmured next to his mouth: "Mmmmm...you taste good Athrun." _

_His innocent emerald orbs widened in shock. This was his first kiss! He'd never expected it to be so... He suddenly felt himself giving into these feelings he never knew he had. His eyes closed as she continued to kiss him...her fingers starting to unbutton his top again. She fiddled with the necklace around his neck as she continued to kiss him with full force. Athrun had been told by his father as a child that once one commits a sin, they could not become detached from it. He wondered : "Is that what I'm doing now?" ... "Is this a sin?" Her kiss was sweet like raspberries and cream...he suddenly found himself unable to get enough of it. His curious teenage hands moved up and down parts of her body he'd secretly wanted to touch ... the sound of thunder outside forced him to open his eyes in a flash as he snapped back to his senses. He wrenched himself out of her grip and sat up, gasping for breath, his face red, his hair mussed up, and his uniform jacket nearly unbuttoned all the way down, revealing his blue undershirt. He turned away from her and cursed to himself: **"Damn it Athrun...what's wrong with you!"... "Get a grip!"... "She's drunk...remember!" **He turned to the golden haired girl next to him, her shirt nearly unbuttoned all the way, her short hair all over the place. "Did I do that!" he asked himself. "I can't believe I almost!..." He apologized in a frantic tone to the disheveled Cagalli: **"Damn it!"... "I- I'm so sorry Cagalli...I!.." **_

_Cagalli sat up straight, stretching her arms over her head, and let out a loud yawn before she exclaimed: **"Hey!"... "You know what!"... "You're hot!"... "Thanks for the night night kiss Athrun!"** She yawned again: **"Nap time!" **She then let her head come crashing onto Athrun's shoulder as she mumbled sleepily: "Has...anyone ever told you..." She brushed his blue bangs from his eyes gently. "...You have...beautiful...eyes...huh...Ath...run?" Then she was out like a light, her head still resting on his shoulder, her hand falling limply to rest at her side._

_A slight blush dusted across Athrun's features as he shook his head and chuckled, brushing a strand of her hair from her eyes: "No." ... "You're the first to say that." He gently took her shoulders and laid her back onto the soft couch, placing a down pillow under her head and a soft white linen blanket next to her in case she suddenly got cold during the night. Also, he placed a bucket next to her...just in case. He quickly assessed the situation. His father would not be home for two more days...which ensured Cagalli's safety. He smiled down at her and pressed a delicate kiss on her warm forehead. He chuckled: "Goodnight...Cagalli." As he dimmed the lights and made his way to his room down the hall, he muttered under his breath: "Mental notes...one: make sure she never finds out about this. That would be easy considering he was the only witness anyway. And number two: punch Dearkka in the morning..." Athrun heaved a heavy sigh: "Oh well...at least I'll have fun executing mental note number two." _

_-End of Flashback- _

_**-Back to CE 75- Athha Estate, 12:30 am, Cagalli's room - **_

Cagalli's face burned bright red in embarrassment: _**"W-Wait!"... "I- I kissed you!"... "How come I don't remember that!" **_

Athrun laughed out loud: "I was so terrified!" ... "I thought, if I told you...you would've shot me again!"

Cagalli, even redder then before, groaned tiredly and held her head. She growled: **"_Stop laughing at me!"... "God...I need a drink!" _**

Athrun shook his head and smiled at her angry face: "Sorry Cagalli...this time...the bar _is _closed."

Cagalli growled, her amber eyes flashing in anger: **_"Hey!"... "We're at my place this time, and I'll do whatever the damn hell I...Mmmmmm!" _**She glanced down and found Athrun's hands rubbing the small of her back yet again. She moaned again softly, and then cursed at him under her breath as the princess or Orb conceded defeat against the Coordinator's relaxing touch: _**"**Damn you Athrun!" _

Athrun simply smiled in satisfaction.

- Okies everyone!...That's Chappie 7!...Hope everyone liked it! Gotta love a Coordinator who knows how to use his hands. Lol Anyways...see you all next chapter for more AsuCaga happiness!


	8. Walking After Midnight

HotaruZala here with chappie 8 of The Zala Files. This is a Kira/Lacus happiness chapter...but Athrun and Cagalli are still in it...and there's a nice happy awkward moment in store for Athrun.

Hope everyone enjoys! This chappie and the next are especially for my friend Dearka Elsman who has a massive jones for Lady Lacus. Lol..But don't worry, the AsuCaga happiness will still be very much present. Lol

Disclaimer: I don not own GS, GSD, or the Athrunliciousness that is Athrun Zala...I wish I did though cause he really gives damn good massages...meow! Lol

The Zala Files-Chapter 8: Walking After Midnight

_The Country of Orb, Athha Estate, March 2nd, 12:50am. Location: Just outside Cagalli's room -_

Kira was passing by his sisters room after being kicked out of his own by his angry fiancée Fllay Allster, his pillow and blanket tucked under his arm. He was about to knock on the door and explain his desperate situation to Athrun and his sister when he heard moaning coming from inside her room. His calm, and level headed side urged him to mind his own business and continue walking...but the overprotective brother in him urged him to press an inquisitive ear to the door...

-"_Mmmmmm!...owww!...that's the spot...right there!..." _

_-"Cagalli, you're still too tense...you need to relax or else the pain won't go away."_

Kira's face turned bright red, he screamed to himself: _"Oh...my...god!"_

-_"I am relaxing!"... "Just move your hands up a bit more." _

_-"You mean...here?"_

_-"Yes, there!"... "Do I have to draw you a picture?"... "I thought you were experienced in this department?" _

_-"I am!"... "But...you told me not to touch you there." _

_-"Damn it Athrun!"... "Don't be a wimp!" ... "Be a man and just suck it up!" _

Kira's eyes widened in shock as he exclaimed to himself:_ "W-what the hell are they...!"_

_-"Alright, Alright!" ... "But no complaints...I haven't done this in quite a while."_

_-"Stop whining and just..." ... "Mmmmmmmm!"... "Oh God Athrun!"... "Right there!"... "Just touch me there!"... "Mmmmmm!"... "Ahhh!"... "That feels soooo good!"... "Your hands are amazing!"_

_-"C-Cagalli...please!"..."Not so loud...what if someone hears!" _

_-"I feel better now." "You can stop Athrun"... "You're face is beet red, you're sweaty, and I'm tired."_

_-"T-thank you." ... "I'm gonna grab a shower."_

_-"Take your time...I'm not going anywhere after that."_

Kira, his face bright red; quickly hid in a nearby closet as he saw Athrun emerge, his face bright red, his brow dripping with sweat. Kira watched as his friend approached the closet to grab a towel. When Athrun opened the closet door, Kira quickly thrust a towel in his face and closed the door. Athrun blinked in confusion and opened the door again to reveal his friend Kira clutching a pillow and blanket.

Athrun, emerald eyes full of curiosity; asked: "Umm...Kira...what are you doing?"

Luckily Kira was famous for making up good excuses. He laughed nervously and stammered: "Y-you know...just...hanging around." He pretended to hang off of a coat hanger for emphasis.

Kira silently cursed himself:_"Oh well."... "So much for my "brilliant" excuses."_

Athrun shook his head worriedly: "Sometimes I worry about you Kira." He closed the door behind his friend leaving Kira alone in the dark hall closet. Kira sighed to himself: "Yeah...me too."

Kira exited the closet and continued his journey down the hall and towards the steps. He sighed to himself: "Maybe Sai will let me bunk with him." He sighed again, more heavy this time: "I don't understand myself sometimes. I can't believe I let her kick me out of my own room all because after what she'd said about Cagalli and Lady Lac..." ...He mentally slapped himself: "Crap!" ... "There I go again!"... "Maybe Fllay's right...maybe I do talk about her too much!" While the Super Coordinator was lost in thought, he ran into the pink haired girl passing in front of him. Once he realized who it was, he blushed and stammered: "L-lady Lacus!" ... "I'm so sorry!"

Lacus chuckled and brushed off her long pink night dress: "That's okay." ... "I seem to be having trouble sleeping as well."

Kira gulped, and found himself blushing again. His violet eyes traveled up and down her body as he duly noted...and loved...how the pink night dress hugged every curvaceous inch of her body. He managed to blurt out: "I- I was kicked out of my room!"... He lowered his head and blushed in embarrassment at how pathetic he'd just sounded.

Lacus giggled at his red face: "Yes." ... "That would appear to be the case since you're carrying your pillow and blanket Lord Kira."

Kira, face still tinted red in embarrassment; managed a warm smile: "I-It's Kira." ... " Just call me... Kira." Kira noticed a slight blush dust the songstress's delicate face.

Lacus, still blushing a bit; returned his warm smile with one of her own: "Okay." ... "But...no more of this "Lady Lacus" ... "Just call me...Lacus."

Kira blushed in surprise: "O-Okay Lad...I mean...L-Lacus." He corrected himself with a small, awkward smile, which caused Lacus to giggle.

Lacus giggled: "It'll take some getting used to, but you'll get it." She turned to head back to her room: "Well...goodnight then...Kira."

Kira, not wanting their pleasant conversation to end; quickly placed his stuff down and grabbed her hand, blushing as he stammered: "W-Wait!"... "Ummm?"... "W-Would you like some hot chocolate?" ... "I was just about to go make some."

Lacus smiled warmly at him and clapped her hands together happily: "Of course." ... "I 'd love some hot chocolate."

Kira smiled at her: "Okay...follow me." Meanwhile, inner Kira smiled like a happy little school boy and exclaimed: "_Score!" _

While Kira and Lacus were making their way towards the kitchen, Athrun was upstairs showering when he heard Cagalli exclaim: "**_Athrun?"... "My...my back!" ... It...it hurts again!"... "I need you!" _**

Athrun blushed and sighed heavily: "How come this always happens while I'm showering?...I'd better go before she barges in and ..." He blushed a deeper crimson as thoughts of what two people could to in the shower crept into his mind. He shook the naughty thoughts out of his head immediately and called back to the stubborn lioness: **_"Alright!"... "I'll be right there!...J-just stay where you are!"_**


	9. Confessions Over Hot Cocoa

Hey there everyone!...Hope everyone is ready cause this chappie is gonna be riddled with happiness not only for Kira and Lacus, but for Athrun and Cagalli as well! I'll leave you with this thought to ponder as you read: "Is too much of something good a bad thing?" winks lol...just think about it. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own GS,GSD, or the Athrunliciousness that is Athrun Zala...but I totally wish I did! Lol

The Zala Files – Chapter 9: Confessions Over Hot Cocoa

_-The Country of Orb, Athha Estate, March 2nd, 1:15am. Location: Cagalli's room - _

The amber eyed lioness cried out in desperation: _**"Athrun!"... "I need you!"... "My back!"... "It – it hurts again!" **_

Athrun entered the den of the lioness, a towel draped over his head and clad in nothing but his boxers and a white cotton bathrobe. He rubbed his wet navy hair in an attempt to dry off quicker, he sighed heavily in the irate blonde's direction: "If you keep moaning that loud people are gonna think that..." He trailed off as a slight blush dusted his face. He reminded himself not to tell her about running into Kira in the hall just a few moments ago...or what Kira may have perceived was going on in his sister's room.

Cagalli blushed a little also, but because she'd just noticed the Coordinator's appearance...freshly out of the shower, water droplets clinging to his blue locks and eyelashes. She shook her head to clear her mind and cut him off with a growl: "No. Only _you_ would think like that. I don't give a damn what other people might think is happening...but I do know  that my back hurts _now_!" She flopped down onto her full size bed and commanded: **_"Okay."... "I'm good to go."... "Assume the position." _**

Athrun turned beet red in embarrassment: "Cagalli." ... "It's not like I'm frisking you." He shook his head at her agitated, pouty face and chuckled: "Alright."... "Fine."... "Just give me a sec to..." H glanced down at his attire...or lack of it...then at the fiery girl laying on the bed, and began to blush furiously in a futile attempt to cover up what kinds of _thoughts_ were running through his head. He quickly shook the bad thoughts out and finished his sentence abruptly: "I need a sec to throw on a pair of pants." He retreated back to the bathroom and emerged two minutes later in his black pants from earlier and quickly located, and pulled on a black dress shirt from his suitcase, leaving it unbuttoned in his haste to cover himself. He rolled his sleeves up, took a deep breath to prepare himself, and turned towards the bed. He nervously stood at the foot of it: "I-it's just your back...right?"

Cagalli mumbled frustratedly into the pillow: "Don't be so nervous." "It's only a massage." "You just did one not ten minutes ago...and if I'm not mistaken, you made it into a joke and pickup line at the same time." ... "Now get over here and just get to it!"

Athrun blushed slightly, nodded, and heaved a heavy sigh: "Okay!"... "Alright!"... "Just relax yourself like last time." He crawled onto the bed, and threw his legs on each side of her; pinning her down. He realized how this would look to someone if they were to come in...but Cagalli had already made her feelings apparent on how she felt about that, so he had to honor her wishes. He poked her shoulder gently: "Umm...Cagalli?"

Cagalli grunted into the pillow: "What?"

Athrun's face tinted a rosy color as he stated: "If you want me to do this right...the shirt has to come off."

Cagalli normally would have turned beet red and backed away, but at this point she was so tired she didn't seem to care. Her back still facing him, she removed her tee shirt and tossed it aside exposing the back of her black lace bra to the innocent eyes of the ZAFT ace. She carefully unhooked it so that he would be able to get at her back easier, then she then flopped back down face first onto her comfy bed: **_"Here." ... "Now go." _**

Athrun felt himself begin to flush from head to toe, and he had to again shake out the naughty thoughts that remained ever present deep within the confines of his subconscious mind. He began to rub Cagalli's tense back, doing his best to work out all the kinks and knots, his fingers noticeably trembling against the warm, soft feel of her skin. When he got to the small of her back, he felt her draw in her breath. He asked her in a soft voice: "Does it hurt...when I touch you here?" Leaning over her, he gently caressed the small of her back again.

The golden haired lioness trembled under Athrun's exquisite touch, and feeling his warm body that close to hers almost made her remember what had happened after the last time she'd asked him to do this three years ago. A blush covered her face, a blush that she made to keep carefully hidden from his sharp, emerald eyes that she could feel on her even with her back turned. She nodded in response to his question and suddenly felt his fingers trail delicately down the length of her back and then press down firmly as they began to gently, yet forcefully; rub the tension away. She let out a loud moan sh had been suppressing: **_"Mmmmm!"... "Yes!"... "Yes!"... "God Athrun!"... "You...are...sooo...amazing!" _** She felt his hands knead at her back even harder: **_"Mmmmmm!"_**

Athrun blushed bright red in embarrassment as he wiped the sweat that had began to form at his brow once again. He managed a small devilish smile as he pressed down harder and whispered: "I could do a _full body massage_."... "How does that sound?" He continued to rub her bare back, but more intensely.

Cagalli, so hypnotized, and intoxicated by the wonderful feel of his hands across her back; she softly moaned: "Mmmmm."... "That sounds so..." He massaged the sore spot even more intensely, and her soft moan turned into a loud satisfied one as she blurted out: **_"Mmmmm!" ... "Yes!"... "Oh God!" ... "Yes!"... "Mmmmm!" "Athrun!" ... "You...are...amazing!"... "Mmmmm!"... "Yes!" "Just!...Just take me now Athrun Zala!"_** She quickly covered her mouth in shock as she felt his hands abruptly stop moving.

Athrun, the sweat dripping from his brow, felt as if steam might come out his ears, and blushed bright crimson. His inner self screamed nervously and anxiously: _"Had she really just?..." _ He touched her bare shoulder gently as he managed: "C-Cagalli..." ... "I..."

Cagalli sat up quickly, re-hooked her bra, and threw her tee shirt back on. Her once frustrated face now a noticeable red in embarrassment as she quickly apologized, facing away from him as she did so: "I..." ... "I'm sorry about that."

Athrun, a light, awkward blush still staining his face, simply shook his head and smiled: "No."... "It's alright...really." He smirked: "You helped me realize a new method ti interrogating a woman." He winked in her direction and flashed her a small smile: "I'll call it... the "magic touch."

Cagalli's face burned bright red, the fire in her amber eyes ever eminent as she growled: **_"Athrun!"... "You are so!..." _**Before she could finish reprimanding him, he poked the small of her back with one finger. She moaned softly and nearly dropped to her knees as she managed to back away quickly from the nimble fingered Coordinator, she blushed again and stammered through another growl: **_"C-Cut it out!" _**

Athrun smiled sweetly and chuckled: "See!"... "I knew it would work!"... "I see the Princess of Orb has an Achilles heel after all."

A blush once again found itself creeping into the pouting face of the "Goddess of Victory." She pouted angrily in defeat as she asked: "I feel like hot chocolate." ... "You want some?"

Athrun smiled and nodded: "Sure." He quickly scanned the room: "But first...just let me check around the room again. I think I missed something when I looked before. Somethings' been nagging me in the back of my head." His curious emerald eyes wandered around the room and abruptly came to rest upon a black lace night dress hanging on Cagalli's coat hanger. He quickly turned his head away, blushing as he did so.

Cagalli caught him red handed and eyed him: "_That's_ not a clue you know."

Athrun blushed in embarrassment that he'd been caught so easily. He turned to Cagalli and smiled playfully: "I know." ... "But it still intrigues me."

Cagalli rolled her eyes: "I swear."... "Some things never change."... "You still cover everything up with that shy act of yours." ... "I'm _not _ wearing that." ... "So just get it out of your head."

Athrun, still smiling devilishly responded: "It wouldn't be on for that long anyway."

Cagalli's face burned bright crimson: **_"A-Athrun!"... "Knock it off!"... "You need to focus!" _**

Athrun chuckled: "Alright." ... "We'll get back to that."

Cagalli rolled her eyes and ignored that as she said: "How about we think about what Miss Meyrin brought up?"

Athrun nodded firmly: "You mean...about what Miss Allster was doing out of her room last night when she'd said she was with Kira the whole time?"

Cagalli nodded: "Yeah." ... "And didn't you hear the fight they had in his room about 45 minutes ago?"

Athrun shook his head: "No."... "I think I was in the bathroom." ... "It was after you'd asked me to fix your back the first time." He turned red briefly, he noticed her do the same and then turn away. He continued: "Anyway...I think I came out after the whole thing cause I ran into him in the hallway before." He silently cursed himself for not keeping that under his hat like he was originally going to...but he found himself to be a terrible liar whenever he was in Cagalli's presence.

Cagalli raised a golden eyebrow, her amber eyes dancing with curiosity: "What happened?"... "What did he say?"

Athrun had to fight back the urge to laugh as he explained: "I went for a towel and found him hiding in the linen closet."

Cagalli gave him a puzzled look: "What the hell was he doing in there?" ... "It's full of spiders...and he's afraid of spiders."

Athrun began to snicker: "I-I don't know..." "He made a bad joke and then I closed the door on him." Athrun turned slightly red again: "Remember when I that you were being...too loud?"... "Well...I think he thought we were..." His voice trailed off as he simply blushed and looked down at his feet in order to avoid her gaze.

Cagalli felt her face grow hot as she stammered: **_"S-stupid Kira." _**She quickly averted the subject back to Kira and Fllay: "Anyway...I heard Fllay scream:**_ "If you keep this up...the engagement is off!"_** Then Kira exclaimed: **_"All I said was that I needed some time to think. My father was just murdered for god's sake Fllay!" _**Cagalli snickered: "Then he told her that he didn't appreciate her trying to threaten him by abstaining...he called her... "The Sex Nazi."

Athrun chuckled, then sighed heavily: "I wish I had more to go on than a few arguments and an empty tea cup. Maybe I should check all the cups out again." He examined the fine china resting in front of him once again, and sniffed the tea cup. He nearly fell backwards at the odor: "Wait!"... "This wasn't here before...its a different china pattern...and it reeks of Chanel number 5." He eyed Cagalli and stated: "It was arsenic. Just enough to shut down the nervous system and kill a man."

Cagalli's raised a golden eyebrow: "The police said that it appeared to be as if he was poisoned."... She shook her head, refusing to believe someone would do something so horrible: "I watched the staff make the tea!"... "I saw nothing strange in the kitchen!" ... "I never took my eyes off them!" ... And what does Chanel number 5 have to do with anything!"

Athrun eyed Cagalli seriously: "I get the feeling that this isn't over. Whoever did this will do it again." He glanced at her worriedly: "Their new target may either be Kira...or you."

Cagalli nodded firmly, amber eyes full of determination: "Let them come. I'll be ready." "Kisaka's on duty 24/7. Nobody can sneak past him...not even me when I go rummaging for midnight snacks."

Athrun nodded intently: "Let's hope that's the case." "However...I think it's best that I keep a close eye on you." "That's probably why Kira put me here."

Cagalli sighed heavily as she thought:_ "Yeah...sure...that's the reason." _She eyed Athrun curiously: "So..." ... "What's the deal about this Chanel number 5 smell?" ... "Nobody in this house wears that."

Athrun nodded: "Exactly." ... "That fragrance has a particular accent to it." He cringed at the thought as he continued: "There's only one person I know who wears that. But...why on earth would they be here?"

Cagalli raised a golden eyebrow and asked anxiously: "Who is it?"

Athrun held up his hand in thinking position: "You don't need to know yet...but I can safely say that if my hunch is right...they'll do whatever I ask. And when they do..." He pretended to reel in a fishing line: "When they do...we'll reel them in."

Cagalli sighed heavily in defeat and asked: "So..." ... "You up for that hot cocoa yet or what?"

Athrun smiled happily and nodded: "Sure." ... "Lead the way."

_-Meanwhile, in the kitchen... - _

Kira poured the hot water in his and Lacus's cocoa filled mugs. He laughed nervously: "You're gonna think I'm weird...but I put both caramel _and _mint in my hot cocoa."

Lacus giggled, her bright blue eyes lighting up as she did so: "Not at all." ... "I actually am quite fond of the same combination."

Kira's violet eyes widened in surprise as a smile spread across his face: "Really?"... "Fllay can't stand the smell. She thinks it's too sweet and has a million calories."

Lacus chuckled: "Well...it does have a rather sweet odor to it...but that's part of its appeal. It is true that it isn't exactly the healthiest drink in the world...it makes people feel warm and good inside. Is that how it makes you feel...Kira?"

Kira smiled sweetly at her as he responded: "Yeah." ... "It's my one weakness." ... "It's sweet and makes me forget all my problems." He blushed as he continued softly: "Just like you...Miss Lacus."

A blush tinted the songstress's delicate face as she looked away. She whispered: "Kira..."

Kira stared deep into her baby blue eyes, blushing furiously, yet shyly, as he continued: "There's just something about you... I don't know...I- I'm sorry I can't fully describe what I feel...but I do know that there's something missing in my life...and Cagalli said that I could find that missing piece in you. I've tried to forget about you for the sake of Fllay's feelings...but then I realized...that wasn't me. I wasn't being true to myself. The truth is...I'm not in love with Fllay. It was a forced love because we were just thrown together one day. I had a silly little crush on her as a kid and I think that part of me took over. I wanted to believe so badly that she was loving me back, but I knew that wasn't true. I knew her real reasons for being with me...but I was off in my own little world and somewhere in there I got lost." He carefully wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He'd sworn he wasn't going to cry anymore...but everything seemed to be happening on its own tonight. He gathered up his courage and continued to speak: "I must sound so selfish...like a little baby...but...when I'm with her...I...I get a cold feeling. A vacant, cold feeling in those gray eyes. When they stare at me...and when we..." He blushed as he stammered: "When we...m-make love...those eyes...they're tearing me apart inside. I can see the truth behind them...the truth she hides from me...how she really feels. Those eyes tell me:_ "I'm only doing _

_this to marry into a wealthy family." _His hands began to tremble as Lacus covered over them with her own. Kira continued further: "Truth is...I'm not his legitimate son. She won't end up with anything if she marries me. I know she'll leave me as soon as I tell her." He looked down at Lacus's hands resting on top of his and squeezed them gently: "And then...there's you. Everytime I see you...hear your voice, your songs, your kind words...it just feels so right somehow." He gazed deeply into her eyes as he concluded: "M-Miss Lacus...I...I've been in love with you ever since I first laid eyes on you...and that's the only thing I know is true right now."

Lacus's face burned bright red: "Kira..."

Kira shook his head and smiled sadly, waving his hands in an attempt to cover it up: "It's too late though...isn't it?" ... "I was too late." ... "I understand I put you in a difficult position...so...just forget I said anything." He turned to leave, but Lacus grabbed his arm.

Lacus exclaimed: **_"W-Wait!"_** She blushed embarrassed at her loud tone. Kira turned around and before he could respond, she stood up and threw her arms around him, holding him close as she calmly replied: "Kira." ... "I've enjoyed seeing your smiling face ever since I came to stay with the Athha family six months ago. In these past few months, I've noticed that when you enter a room, you seem to bring just a little more light into it. You care more about the people around you than yourself...but, like Lady Cagalli; you tend to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders." She smiled as she continued: "Your smile is the reason I've been able to get up everyday since the news of my father's death reached me. That smile that lights up a room and instantly makes people feel better. Sometimes...I feel that...when Kira is not smiling...the world isn't either."

Kira blinked a few times in awe of her beautiful statement, and then blushed furiously: "Lacus..." ... "I..." He felt himself being irresistibly drawn to the tempting lips of the pink haired princess.

Lacus whispered as his mouth was inches from hers: "Kira..." ... "Wait..."

Kira apologized as he cupped her face in his hands, he whispered: "I'm sorry."... "Please forgive me." Then he pressed his soft lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

Lacus's blue eyes widened at first...then closed as she relaxed in his arms. She ran her fingers through his short, messy, brown hair...and then wrapped them around his neck as his arms encircled her waist as he deepened the kiss.

_-Meanwhile, from just outside the kitchen -_

Athrun and Cagalli, who were about to enter the kitchen for hot cocoa as well, felt their eyes widen in shock at the scene that had just played itself out like a romance novel in front of them. A startled Cagalli knocked over a vase in the hallway. Athrun quickly rushed up and pushed her out of the doorway and threw himself up against the wall, his arms at her back drawing her tightly against him. She looked up at his relieved face as he heaved a heavy sigh. Her face grew hot at she inhaled the intoxicating scent of the Aramis cologne that left its traces on him after his shower. She shook the bad thoughts out of her head and scolded herself: _"No."... "Too much of a good thing is bad for you."_

Athrun blushed at how close they were and glanced over his shoulder into the kitchen, noticing another familiar face standing there...her glass had shattered to the floor and she wore an expression of pure shock upon her face. Athrun motioned for Cagalli to take a look and when she did her eyes widened as Athrun

whispered the question she couldn't form on her lips: _"Damn." ... "What happens now?" _

Well...that's chappie 9! I hope everyone enjoyed all the AsuCaga/ Kir/Lac happiness! I know I did! Lol. Oh...and btw...my birthday is March 2nd, that's why I chose to use that date... it was easy enough to remember. Lol. Gotta love Athrun and his deliciously hot hands! Yum! Yum!...I want one of his massages now too! Lol ...anyway...see you all in chappie 10 which will be out when I get back from England next week! TTFN! Which is Tigger for "See you when I get back!"


	10. Love Fools: Part I

HotaruZala here with chappie 10 for everyone! Sorry for the late update...England took a lot outta me and I came back with a cold. Lol. Anyways...lots of AsuCaga happiness in this. It's starts with present time action and then fades into a flashback...wait...I'm not going to say anymore or else I'll spoil the fun. Hope u all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own GS,GSD, or the total and complete Athrunliciousness you are about to witness.

cries...But I totally wish I did!

The Zala Files – Chapter 10: Love Fools part I -

_-The Country of Orb, Athha Estate, March 2nd, 1:45am. Location: Kitchen - _

A startled Meyrin dropped her glass on the tiles of the kitchen floor in shock. Kira and Lacus broke apart quickly.

_From around the corner in the hallway, Athrun and Cagalli were whispering amongst each other._

_Athrun whispered to Cagalli as he smiled: "I knew something was culminating between the two of them." _

_Cagalli nodded in agreement and sighed with relief: "All I can say is **thank god**." _

_Athrun sighed heavily: "But what are we going to do if they see me over here practically groping you?...Kira will kill me for sure." _

_Cagalli turned bright red and hissed: "You need to get your mind outta the gutter!"_

_Athrun glanced down and noticed that she was practically plastered to him. He blushed furiously as he responded: "Umm...that's kind of hard for me to do given our present position." _

_She pulled away from him quickly, blushing bright red as she did so: "S-shut up." _

_Athrun chuckled a bit._

_Cagalli hissed: "What's so funny?"_

_Athrun smiled sweetly at her: "Nothing...I just like watching you get angry." _

_Cagalli eyed him and joked: "Why?"..."Does it turn you on? _

_Athrun's eyes widened, he exclaimed in a flustered whisper: "I- I'd rather not talk about this right now." _

_Cagalli grinned mischievously: "Is it turning you on right now?" _

_Athrun felt his face growing red hot, he stammered softly: "C-Cagalli..please...not now...I'm...I'm..trying to watch Kira and Lady Lacus explain to Meyrin." _

_Cagalli shook her head and punched his arm: "So am I."..."You're in my way and i thought that'd get you to move faster." _

_Athrun smirked: "Well...I'll have to remember that for the next time I want you to get out of my way. _

_Cagalli simply blushed as they both turned their attention back towards the drama in front of them._

Kira wiped some traces of rose colored lipstick off his mouth nervously: "M-Miss Meyrin...I was just...I..."

Meyrin simply shook her head and held up her hands, offering a warm smile as she did so: "N-No!...It's alright."... "Actually, I've been waiting to see this ever since we arrived here. The way you two would look at each other from across a room...I honestly don't know why this startled me the way it did."

Lacus grabbed a broom from the kitchen closet and swept up the glass, her face red as an apple.

Kira blushed bright red and pleaded: "Please don't tell Fllay alright?"... "I need to have a long talk with her later on about where I stand in our relationship...and where she stands."

Meyrin shook her head, her pigtails bouncing: "Don't worry. I don't think she likes me that much anyway...besides..." she giggled: "You look cute together."

Kira blushed and stammered embarrassed: "T-Thank you Miss Meyrin."

Meryin's tone turned curious: "Actually...I was looking for Lord Zala...have you seen him?"

_Athrun cringed from around the corner. He begged silently to his friend: "Please Kira...don't crack." _

Kira responded to Meyrin in a calm tone: "He went up to bed about an hour ago."

_Athrun sighed with relief. Cagalli snickered at his nervousness. _

Meyrin sighed heavily then asked: "Oh well...then can I follow you back to your room Lord Kira...I need to speak to him."

_Athrun slapped his forehead and prayed silently: "C'mon Kira...you can make it...you can do it." _

Kira chuckled nervously and scratched his head: "Ummm...well...Fllay's the only other person in my room. Athrun is down the hall...in my sister's room."

_Athrun banged his head softly against the wall while Cagalli snickered._

Meyrin, slightly puzzled, asked: "Oh?"... "But where's Lady Cagalli going to sleep?"

_From around the corner, Athrun and Cagalli glanced at each other and blushed. _

_Cagalli turned away and hissed: "Don't even think about it Zala." _

_Athrun blushed and stammered: "I-I wasn't..I..." _

_Cagalli put her finer to his lips and shushed him. Athrun turned beet red again at the gesture, then turned back to Kira talking to Meyrin in the kitchen. _

Kira blushed and laughed nervously: "W-well...she requested a separate room...but I felt she'd be safer with Athrun there."

_Athrun sighed with relief again and whispered: "Good job Kira." _

Meyrin blushed embarrassed: "I-In the same room over night?"

_From around the corner, Athrun cursed in a whisper: "Damn." _

_Cagalli sighed and shook her head. _

Lacus smiled sweetly and responded: "Lady Cagalli has been really depressed lately. I think Lord Kira just wanted his sister to have someone other than himself and Lord Seran to talk to."

_Athrun smiled to himself and silently cheered: "Yes!".. "Yes!"... "Thank you Lady Clyne!"_

_Cagalli chuckled at his happy face. _

Meyrin sighed with relief: "Oh...well...that's alright then." She turned and headed back to her room. "Goodnight Lord Kira. Lady Lacus."

As soon as she was out of earshot, Kira turned to Lacus and smiled: "Nice save."

Lacus simply nodded and smiled warmly back at him.

_- Meanwhile, Athrun and Cagalli had given up on the cocoa and retreated back into the long hallway that lead to the stairs. - _

Cagalli eyed her blue-haired companion: "What's with that smile on your face?"

Athrun blushed, embarrassed that she'd seen right through him. He paused in front of one of the large bay windows and gazed outside at the rain gently hitting the window panes. "I was just thinking that...our first kiss was nothing like that." He turned to face her, a blush staining his face, his emerald eyes seeking out the glow of her amber's in the darkness.

Cagalli felt a shiver run down her spine from his intense stare, she hissed in a flustered fashion: "**_I-I know that!"... "You just told me before that I kissed you when I was drunk!"_**

Athrun blushed heavily and shook his head: "N-No...I didn't count **_that_**...although it left me **_very_** curious." He thought to himself as she blushed: "**_Very, very curious." _**He then spoke aloud again: "Anyway...it was about a month after Miriallia's party..."

_**-Flashback to March 12th, CE 73. White Day. Main Zala Estate, December City. -**_

_It was a sunny warm day and Athrun Zala was clad in red swim trunks and one of his ratty black tee shirts. He laughed at himself thinking he looked like a beach bum, and headed outside. As he passed the couch, he suddenly pictured a half naked miss Yula laying there. The dream Cagalli coaxed him over with a hot whisper: "You have such beautiful eyes...come to me...Athrun..." Just as he embraced his delightful illusion, a tapping on his shoulder jolted him back to reality: "I don't know about you...but **I **don't swing that way Zala." _

_Athrun jumped back in surprise, an embarrassed blush on his face: "D-Dearkka!"... "What are you doing here!" _

_Dearkka laughed at his flustered state: "You asked me over remember?"... "That car wash of yours is today right?"..."Don't you want your own wheels?" _

_Athrun nodded: "Oh...yeah...I almost forgot about that." _

_A curious look crossed Dearkka's tan features: "Something on your mind?"... he smirked as he rephrased his question: "Or...**someone**?" _

_Athrun blushed embarrassed and hissed: **"Knock it off!"... "I told you. I'm not..I mean.. she hasn't caress...I mean kiss...damn it!"... "I mean..crossed my mind!" **_

_Dearkka smirked mischievously: "Yeah...sure...of course not." He rested his hand on Athrun's tense shoulder: "You are always rich when Athrun is your friend." _

_Athrun eyed him curiously: "Okay...what do you want?" _

_Dearkka smiled: "Now, now...why do I always have to want something?"... "Can't I just say something nice about my **best friend**?" He stressed the words "best friend." _

_Athrun rolled his eyes: "You'd better not ever let Yzak hear you say that." he sighed heavily: "Now...what do you want from me?" _

_Dearkka scratched his head and laughed nervously: "Well...you see...I wanna take Miri to this nice Italian restaurant inside the mall for our six month anniversary and for White Day...but..." He fished around for his empty wallet. "I seem to be lacking the funds." He grinned sheepishly at Athrun. _

_Athrun cut him off by shaking his head firmly: "You spent the money on clothes again...didn't you?"_

_Dearkka exclaimed in his defense: "No!"... "You see...I saw these really nice sheep skin seat covers for my car and..." _

_Athrun sighed and shook his head in disappointment. He stated: "Non che' pensare." _

_A puzzled look crossed Dearkka's face: "Hey!"... "I didn't know you spoke French." _

_Athrun sighed in frustration: "It's Italian for don't even think about it." _

_Dearkka snickered: "I knew you might say that, so guess who I invited along tonight?" _

_Athrun eyed his friend: "You play dirty Dearkka." _

_**-Two hours later at Lenore Zala's country Estate just outside of Orb...-**_

_The irate silver haired captain,Yzak Joule was beginning to get on Athrun's last nerve. Athrun muttered under his breath: "I was **not** daydreaming!"... "Why does everyone keep saying that!" He turned to Yzak and exclaimed: "Damn it Yzak!"... "How'd your car get so dirty!" _

_Yzak hissed at his superior officer: **"What does it matter you bastard!"... "You're still getting paid!"**_

_Dearkka sighed heavily: "It normally only takes one man per car...and I have to wash this abomination too, so I believe Zala deserves an answer...he is commander after all." _

_Yzak growled:** "Whatever!"... **"What can I say...I drive hard." _

_Athrun sighed heavily to himself and thought: "I really wish everyone would stop calling me commander too...it's very nerve wracking." He spoke out loud: "Yzak...go find something to do...it doesn't matter how long you stand there looking over my shoulder...it's not gonna make me work any faster." _

_Yzak huffed: "Fine!"... "I don't care. I have some errands to run. I'll be back in an hour...if that's alright with you...**Commander Zala." **_

_Athrun watched the angry silver haired boy stomp away and shook his head: "Was he born this angry?" _

_Dearkka laughed: "No...wait...actually...on the other hand...maybe." He laughed out loud and then turned to Athrun again: "But he **was** right about you spacing out before." _

_Athrun growled, his emerald eyes flashing in anger: **"I was not!"... "I was just...!" ** _

_Dearkka held up his hand and shook his head: "Don't give me that **I was just resting my eyes** hooey. You were standing there with a faraway look on your face, getting water all over Yzak's seats, and muttering something about beautiful eyes..." _

_Athrun cursed to himself: **"Crap!" ... "What's wrong with me!"** He turned to Dearkka, his face flushed from embarrassment and apologized: "I'm sorry." _

_Dearkka shook his head and laughed as he noticed Miriallia drive up in her silver Saturn convertible...Cagalli in her passenger seat. He nudged Athrun: "Don't apologize just yet." _

_Athrun turned at the sound of a car door opening, which was where Dearkka was pointing. There, clad in a red tank top and khaki cargos stood Miss Yula. His inquisitive eyes watched her carefully as she slowly dabbed at the perspiration on the back and front of her neck. Every action, every movement of hers seemed to be playing in slow motion for the curious Coordinator. He suddenly felt Dearkka slap him hard on the back, causing him to blurt out: **"M-Miss Yula!"... "Hi!" **Athrun's inner self cursed: "Damn it!"... "Did that lame voice just come out of me?"_

_Cagalli mumbled an exhausted: "Hey." _

_Dearkka smirked at Athrun and waved the girls over: "Hey there ladies!"... "What can we fine gentleman do for you?" _

_Miriallia questioned her flirty Coordinator boyfriend: "I thought Rusty and Miguel were helping?" _

_Dearkka nodded: "They were here already. We gave them a lunch break." ... "Why do you ask?" _

_Miriallia stated: "Because Cagalli wanted to talk to Rusty." She winked at Dearkka to see if he caught her hint. _

_Dearkka smirked. He could see Athrun begin to shift uncomfortably from foot to foot. He nodded at Miriallia to indicate that he understood. He turned to Cagalli and asked in a teasing tone: **"Really?"** _

_Cagalli blushed embarrassed and growled at Miriallia: **"Miri!"... "That was supposed to be between us only!" **_

_Athrun asked himself in a puzzled tone: "Why is she blushing?" _

_Miriallia giggled: "Sorry Cagalli." She turned back to Dearkka: "We're still on for tonight... right?" _

_Dearkka smiled sweetly: "Of course my dear. I wouldn't dream of canceling." He could see Athrun was on the verge of another inner battle, so he nudged him: "Athrun may meet us there too...right?" _

_Catching Athrun staring at her, Cagalli's eyes widened and she lowered her head to avoid his gaze. _

_Athrun thought to himself: "Is it just me...or did she look disappointed?"...He smiled weakly and responded to Dearkka's declaration with a soft: "Ummm...I don't know." _

_Cagalli eyed the blue-haired Coordinator in front of her carefully: "Something bothering you?"... "You look pale." She gently placed her soft, warm hand on his forehead. _

_Athrun's eyes widened and a slight blush dusted his face. Inner Athrun screamed: "Why does she have to stand so..." He glanced down and noticed that her chest was practically pressed against his. His inner battle continued: "Why does she have to stand so...so...close." He backed away from her hand quickly and stammered: **"I-It's nothing!"... "I'm fine!" **_

_Cagalli shrugged and look obviously confused. _

_Miriallia nudged Cagalli: "You're coming too right?"... "I mean...we're bound to run into..." _

_Cagalli covered Mirialiia's mouth and hissed: **"Yes!"... "I already told you I was going!" **_

_Dearkka turned to Miriallia and smiled: "So...Miri...stop by for a car wash?" _

_Miriallia chuckled: "Maybe. How much are you charging?" _

_Dearkka grinned: "Twelve dollars for everything...wax included...but since it's you...only six dollars." _

_Miriallia shrugged and smiled: "Can't argue with that. It's usually more expensive at gas stations...right Cagalli?"... "Cagalli?" She glanced over at Cagalli and giggled. Her blonde friend seemed to be watching the green eyed Coordinator intently as he sprayed down Yzak's car. _

_Cagalli noticed Athrun keep tugging at his shirt collar. It was really hot that day. After that, everything began to move in slow motion for the amber eyed "Goddess of Victory." She watched intently as Athrun slowly pulled the tee shirt over his head and threw it aside, revealing his gorgeous, well toned, upper body. He then proceeded to take the hose and spray himself all over, water droplets clinging to his eyelashes and face as he shook out his neck length blue hair. He turned around and his eyes widened as he caught the blonde mid stare...he blushed furiously and went back to work. _

_Miriallia giggled and waved her hands in front of Cagalli's face: "Earth to Cagalli!"... "Come in Cagalli!" _

_Cagalli blushed in embarrassment at being caught: **"L-Let's get going!"... "It's too hot out here!" **Cagalli turned abruptly on her heels and quickly dashed into the ice cream parlor across the street. _

_Miriallia chuckled: "Oh well."... "We'll see you guys later." ... "I'll be back in an hour to pick up my car." She turned to Athrun: "You're coming tonight...right?" _

_Athrun sighed heavily and muttered under his breath: "Why don't you ask **Rusty**?" _

_Miriallia and Dearkka exchanged worried looks, but Dearkka gave a friendly slap on the back to Athrun and turned back to Miriallia with a smile on his face: "Of course he is." ... "See you later!" _

_He blew Miriallia a kiss as she crossed the street. She just blushed and rolled her eyes at the spectacle he was making of himself. _

_Dearkka sighed heavily and yawned: "I'm going to take my lunch break." With a small smile, he whispered: "Be there at 5 pm. I'll take care of the rest." _

_Athrun sighed heavily: "Yeah."... "That's what I'm worried about." _

_Dearkka shook his head and sighed: "Chill Zala." ... "Everything'll be fine." ... "So, do you want me to pick you up?" _

_Athrun eyed his friend skeptically and shook his head: "I'm not riding in a car that has a license plate that reads: L'SMAN on it and a bumper sticker that says **Honk if you're a Hottie.**" _

_Dearkka pretended to pout: "Don't trash the L-mobile!"... "It was supposed to say LADIESMAN, but they screwed up." ... "And I"ll have you know...that bumper sticker is very effective!" _

_Athrun rolled his eyes to stifle a chuckle: "No offense...but I think I'll feel safer in a cab." _

_Dearkka shrugged: "Whatever." ... "Just meet us at Cosimo's Restaurant at 5pm...and just remember...nobody can catch all those green lights like I can." _

_**-That same day, 5:30pm. Cosimo's Restaurant - **_

_Athrun had been roaming around the restaurant for about 30 minutes now. He had decided to take a seat over by the bar to relax his feet. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Dearkka and Miriallia entering and bickering about him taking all the back roads. His jaw nearly hit the floor as Cagalli appeared behind the arguing pair wearing a black satin tank top, a red plaid mini skirt that came just above her knees, and a pair of black dressy sandals. She wore her hair the same as always and had a little bit of makeup on. He chuckled at her pouty face as she pulled and tugged at her skirt in a desperate attempt to cover her knees. _

_Dearkka noticed Athrun staring from across the room. He grinned and motioned for the two girls to sit down. As he pulled out a chair for Miriallia, he waved at Athrun: **"Hey there!"... "Well if it isn't Commander Zala!"... "Fancy meeting you here!"... "Come join us!" **_

_Athrun rolled his eyes and muttered sarcastically: "**Very** subtle Dearkka." He took a deep breath and walked casually towards their table. _

_Cagalli turned her head at the mention of the name Zala, and found her eyes stuck to the figure approaching their table. This couldn't be the same Athrun Zala as earlier. Dressed in a black Chinese style jacket, a maroon dress shirt under it, black pants and shoes and with a hint of Aramis cologne on. ( A/N: See Final Plus outfit for better description)_

_Athrun paused behind Cagalli and politely greeted everyone: "Good evening Dearkka, Miriallia...Miss Yul...I mean...Cagalli." He blushed slightly as he corrected himself. _

_Cagalli, finally finding her voice, returned the handsome Coordinator's greeting: "You too Za...I mean...Athrun." She noticed him begin to chuckle, so she looked away to hide her own blush. She asked curiously: "What are you doing here?" _

_Athrun nonchalantly replied: "I was supposed to meet Commander Waltfeld...but he just called my cell and canceled." _

_Cagalli looked him up and down, examining the young Coordinator's dapper attire: "You're pretty dressed up for just a meeting." _

_Before Cagalli could interrogate him any further, Athrun asked curiously...a slight smirk on his face: "Where's Rusty?"... "Wasn't he supposed to be coming with you guys?" _

_Cagalli glanced at Miriallia for support, who just shrugged. Then the blonde struggled for an explanation: "Uh...He...He couldn't make it. He had to babysit today." _

_Athrun grinned: "Really?"... "That's odd since his brother's thirteen years old." _

_Cagalli stammered: "W-Well...Rusty said that his brother was sick and his mom asked him to stay with him." _

_Athrun chuckled and nodded: "I see." He politely pulled Cagalli's chair out for her and smiled: "May I?" _

_Cagalli, a bit taken aback by the kind gesture at first, then nodded quietly and sat down. _

_Athrun smiled and pushed her chair in. He casually took a seat next to her. He turned to Dearkka and asked teasingly: "So...Dearkka...hit all the green lights?" _

_Dearkka sighed heavily: "I don't wanna talk about it." _

_Athrun chuckled at Dearkka's tired face: "Alright then...so...what's good here?" _

_Dearkka scanned the menu carefully: "Have the gocci with meat sauce." His misreading of the menu made Athrun snicker. _

_Athrun laughed at his friend: "Gnocchi...It's pronounced gnocchi Dearkka...and it may be too heavy a food for you." _

_Dearkka shrugged: "Whatever...I dare to be different. Like they say... Carpe Dime...seize the day." _

_Athrun, Cagalli, and Miriallia all laughed out loud at that statement. _

_Athrun, through his laughter, managed to get out: "It's **Carpe Diem** Dearkka." _

_Dearkka scratched his head in a puzzled manner: "So...what's Carpe Dime mean?" _

_Athrun snickered: "Nothing...it's just stupid." Cagalli and Miriallia both laughed out loud. _

_Dearkka blushed, embarrassed at his own stupidity. Seeking revenge, he turned to Cagalli and asked: "So...did you do anything else fun after Miri's party last month Miss Yula?"_

_Athrun felt his pulse began to quicken in nervousness as he shot Dearkka a death glare from across the table. _

_Cagalli raised a golden eyebrow in curiosity: "Why?"..."Are you still tweaked because you lost that contest?... "You want best two outta three?" _

_Miriallia and Athrun covered Dearkka's mouth before he could respond and exclaimed in unison: **"NO!"** _

_Dearkka pushed their hands away from his mouth and chuckled: "Relax. I was just kidding around." _

_Cagalli smirked as she took a small sip of her water: "You're just mad because you lost to a girl." _

_Dearkka declared loudly: "You get your digs in while you can. Someday I will be victorious!" _

_Cagalli shook her head and stated confidently: "The key word there is **"Someday"**...which usually means **never.**" _

_Athrun chuckled at Dearkka's pouty face. _

_**-7:00pm that same night. Location: Cosimo's Italian Restaurant -**_

_Dinner went off without a hitch...with the exception of a brief awkward moment during dessert when Dearkka asked Athrun if he liked tasting sweet things. However, Athrun had nipped that problem in the bud when he kicked his friend's leg hard under the table. He then smiled casually as he quickly changed the subject. It was five minutes later when Miriallia and Dearkka stood up to leave. _

_Dearkka explained: "Miri and I are gonna go pick up our tickets for the next showing of Pirates of the Caribbean 2 : Dead Man's Chest...it's at 7:30pm. If we're lucky, we'll catch a lull and their won't be a huge crowd like last time." _

_Athrun raised an eyebrow curiously: "What about the check?" _

_Dearkka grinned happily: "I paid it." ... "Yzak paid me extra to wash his car a second time and **not **get his seats wet." _

_Athrun sighed heavily: "As long as it's paid."... "So...do you want me to go pick up the tickets?" _

_Dearkka shook his head and smiled: "Why should everyone have to go?" He motioned for Athrun and Cagalli to sit back down and continued: "You two stay here. I have something for Miri that I want to give her in private." He received odd looks and blushes from Athrun, Cagalli, and even Miriallia herself. He sighed heavily and shook his head: "You guys seriously need to get your minds out of the gutter." He whipped out a long rectangular jewelery box: "It's this." _

_Miriallia, Athrun, and Cagalli all heaved heavy sighs of relief. _

_Dearkka put an arm around Miriallia: "Let's head out Miri." He and Miriallia were halfway to the door when he called over his shoulder: **"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" **_

_Athrun turned bright red in embarrassment. The inner Athrun cursed: "I swear...I'll get you later Dearkka." _

_There was an awkward silence between the pair for about five minutes before one of them decided to speak. _

_Athrun broke the silence first: "So...I hear you're taking some classes with Miriallia." _

_Cagalli nodded: "Yeah...I just enrolled two weeks ago...just part time though since my cash is limited these days." She eyed him curiously: "What's going on with you?" _

_Athrun shook his head and chuckled lightly: "Nothing new here." _

_Cagalli shook her head firmly: "That's not what I mean. I mean...what's going on with you **today**?... and for the past four weeks for that matter?" _

_Athrun sighed heavily: "I just have a lot on my mind...that's all." _

_Cagalli gave him a worried look: "You've been acting weird all day." _

_Athrun raised an eyebrow: "Weird?"... "What do you mean?" _

_Cagalli boldly stated: "I don't think you really had a meeting with Commander Waltfeld tonight." _

_Athrun exclaimed frustratedly: **"I did!"... "I told you he canceled!"** He eyed her curiously: "What about Rusty?"... "Was he **really** supposed to be here tonight?" _

_Cagalli blushed embarrassed and growled in response: **"That's none of your damn business!" ** _

_Athrun shot back: **"And my reason for being here is none of yours!" **_

_The two glared at each other for a bit..fiery amber meeting flashing emerald. _

_Athrun sighed heavily and apologized: "I-I'm sorry."... "I didn't mean to snap at you." _

_Cagalli nodded and muttered embarrassed: "Yeah...me too." ... "I'm sorry too."... "It's just...I thought you might be mad at me or something." _

_Athrun's eyes widened in surprise and then went soft again as he smiled: "Now...why should I have anything to be mad at you about?" _

_Cagalli looked him square in the eyes: "For the times that I shot you." ... "I always seem to get you injured or in trouble whenever we're hanging out together." _

_Athrun shook his head firmly: "No. Those were my fault for not paying attention to the little hints and signs that were practically throwing themselves at me that night." He met her smoldering gaze with his own: "Don't ever think that I was mad at you for even one second...okay?"..."When I'm mad about something...you'll be the first to know." _

_Cagalli's eyes widened at his heartfelt statement, she nodded quietly in response. She then began to pick at what was left of her dessert: "I've been having these really weird dreams lately." _

_Athrun gave her a small nod and asked curiously: "What were they about?"... "If you don't mind my asking." _

_Athrun noticed a slight blush appear on Cagalli's face as she nodded and continued: "Well...you see...all I remember is...someone helping me inside a house...i think I was drunk...anyway...the person helps me inside the house and carries me to the couch..." _

_Athrun's eyes widened. He knew what was really happening. She was starting to remember little traces of what happened the night of Miri's party. _

_Cagalli, not noticing Athrun's awkward behavior, continued on with her story: "It's really weird...but all I remember after that is us dancing , some subtle flirting, and then..." Her face suddenly turned bright red as she finished: "And then...we kissed...and after that everything was a complete blur except for his beautiful eyes...and the feeling of hands all over my body...but they were gentle hands...they held me lovingly and possessively as if they never wanted to let me go." She glanced over at Athrun and saw his face turning as red as the carpet: "Damn..this is making you uncomfortable...I'm sorry...I just...I needed to tell **someone**." _

_Athrun whispered under his breath: "Beautiful eyes huh?" _

_Cagalli glanced over at the faraway look on his face: "Hey?"... "Are you alright?" _

_Athrun shook himself back into reality and responded: "Y-Yes...I'm fine..." _

_Cagalli eyed him worriedly: "I'm sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable." _

_Athrun shook his head: "No...it's alright...I understand what you mean...I've had some like that myself." He blushed a bit after saying that and then continued: "Actually...there's something else I wanted to say." The blush slowly crept its way back up to his face once again. _

_Cagalli eyed him curiously: "What?" _

_Athrun felt his face growing hotter by the second as he stammered: "You...You ...You look..." _

_Cagalli raised a golden eyebrow: "I look?"... "I look **what?**" _

_Athrun's face was as red as a tomato now as he struggled to get his answer out: "You...You look..." _

_Cagalli, beginning to grow frustrated, growled: **"I look  what!" **_

_Athrun closed his eyes and blurted out: **"You look gorgeous tonight!" **His face burned bright red as he looked away, embarrassed at his outburst of emotion. _

_Cagalli's eyes widened in shock and blushes, both embarrassed and flattered at the same time, she mumbled: "T-Thanks...umm..." She played with her drink straw and mumbled again softly: "So do you." _

_Athrun's eyes widened in surprise, then grew soft again as he smiled in her direction: "It's a special day. I only dress up for special occasions." _

_Cagalli grumbled: "I **hate **dressing up." _

_Athrun chuckled lightly: "I can see that." He smirked: "But you did it tonight, so you must have a reason...c'mon...I told you mine." _

_Cagalli felt those warm emerald eyes resting on her, searching for an answer. She felt a slight blush dust her face before she blurted out: **"I did it for Miri!"** _

_Athrun began to laugh loudly. _

_Cagalli hissed angrily at the blue haired Coordinator, her amber eyes flashing: **"What's so funny!" **_

_Athrun chuckled: "You are. The way you just shouted that...and now everyone's staring at you." _

_Cagalli blushed embarrassed, amber eyes still flashing angrily: **"It's not that funny!" **_

_Athrun smiled. His laughter dying down to a small chuckle. He pointed to her red face: "You're blushing." _

_Cagalli, still blushing, snatched his hand and growled: **"Zala...I swear I'll!..."** She suddenly heard his laughter stop. _

_Athrun face tinted a slight red as he stammered: "Umm...C-Cagalli...your...your hand..." _

_Cagalli glanced down at where he was pointing and found her hand covering his. She turned candy apple red and began to retract it. She apologized: "S-Sorry about that."... "My hands are still rough from the desert." _

_Athrun...his heart almost jumping into his throat from the contact, managed to get out: "I know..I mean...it's okay...really...I don't mind." His emerald eyes locked on hers, and his voice dropped to just above a whisper as he pulled her hand back: " I didn't say stop." _

_Cagalli's eyes widened and she felt a shiver run up her spine from his intense gaze and gentle touch. She trailed one of her fingers across his hand trying to slowly retract it. _

_Athrun gasping at the touch, took a deep breath to calm his nerves...then...just above a whisper, he spoke in a small voice: "Don't stop." _

_Cagalli felt the tingle again. Her eyes widened as she started to blush again when she noticed him starting to move closer to her, she gulped nervously: "Athrun?..." She noticed his lips quivering slightly. _

_Athrun breathed her name softly: "Cagalli...I..." He moved closer so that their noses were almost touching. He noticed Cagalli's eyes widen in surprise and then slowly close. She began to inch close...closer...closer...and then just as her lips were inches away from his own...** "Hey there!"... "Did I interrupt anything good!"... "Did you like your...dessert!" **Athrun slowly turned and delivered a murderous glare at the voice in question...a voice from one Dearkka Elsman coming to retrieve his friends. Athrun muttered a few incoherent curses under his breath at his friend's rotten timing. _

_Cagalli stood up quickly, her face beet red, her pulse racing. She stammered: "I-I'm...I need to use the bathroom." She dashed quickly away from them and out the door into the mall. _

_Dearkka appeared to be a bit confused by the whole scene in front of him: "What's the problem?"... "Why are you looking at me like that?"... "Oh my god !... "Do I have something stuck in my teeth!" He looked at his reflection in the mirror and whipped out a flavored toothpick. _

_Athrun sighed heavily, his face still bright red, his heart still beating what seemed to be about a million times a minute. He thought to himself: "Did I actually say...don't stop!" He slid down into his chair and blushed embarrassed. He held his forehead with his clammy hand and heaved a heavy sigh: "I'm such an idiot." _

_Dearkka stopped checking the mirror and turned towards Athrun: "Relax."... "It's not like you felt her up or anything...and it's not like you haven't kissed befo..." _

_Athrun covered Dearkka's mouth and hissed: "Shut up!"... "She doesn't know about that." _

_Dearkka's eyes widened: "You never told her!" _

_Athrun eyed his friend: "Are you kidding!"... "Do you know how she gets when she's pissed!"... "I'd be a dead man walking!"... "I mean...she's already shot me twice, and I'd rather not add a third time to that list." _

_Dearkka sighed heavily: "Relax Zala. The night isn't over yet...you still have time." _

_Athrun felt around inside his jacket and under his shirt until he felt the presence of Cagalli's Haumea amulet. He smiled softly as he fingered it: "I know. I just hope she'll wait for me." _

_- Dun Dun Dun!...lol...well...that's Chappie 10! How will Athrun and Cagalli's first date turn out? Will Dearkka ever give them some alone time? Remember the person with the Chanel perfume Athrun mentioned in Chappie 9?... Well, you'll meet them in Chappie 11! lol...That's all I'm gonna say for now! Lol..I'll see you all next chapter! _


	11. Love Fools: Part II

HotaruZala here with chappie 11 of The Zala Files!...I'm sorry it took me this long to update..college papers are stressing me out. Lol...Anyways..this chappie is the continuation of Athrun and Cagalli's first date, so it starts in flashback mode. This is where all the romantic/awkward happiness happens, so I hope u all enjoy. This chappie and the following two are dedicated especially to my best friend Thingperson who is a huge AsuCaga fan..To Thingperson: Here is the beginning of what I like to call the "extreme" AsuCaga happiness that is going to last for many chapters after this...especially the following two. (smiles mischeivously) Okay..enough from me...I now bring you all to the next chappie.

Disclaimer: I don't own GS, GSD, or the total and complete hotness that is Athrun Zala..especially in this chapter... but I totally wish I did! Lol

The Zala Files – Chapter 11: Love Fools part II -

_**-March 12th, CE 73, 8:30 pm. Athrun, Cagalli, Dearkka, and Miriallia are all sitting in the movie theater watching Pirates of the Carribbean 2. - **_

_Athrun had noticed when Dearkka picked up the movie tickets that he strategically placed Miriallia next to himself two rows ahead of the awkward silence that now reigned between the Goddess of Victory and the blue haired Coordinator. It was now halfway through the movie and he found himself unable to concentrate on it. He glanced next to him at the blonde watching intently as Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom were having a discussion on the screen. She was shoveling popcorn into her mouth with such speed that Athrun had not seen such movements even on the battlefield. This was most likely the way she calmed herself when she was tense or nervous, and he knew this because he had been taking large gulps of his giant soda every two minutes, which is what he usually did when he was nervous. If there was a drink in front of him, it would instantly disappear in an instant, which is also why he rarely consumed any alcohol. He had never been drunk in his life, and he made a promise to himself that he never would be because he had no idea what kind of drunk he would be, and if he ended up hurting someone close to him, he would never be able to forgive himself. He sighed heavily and quietly reached for the large tub of popcorn he and Cagalli were sharing. It was now nearly gone, so he had to dig down into the tub in order to salvage what was left. As fate would have it, the amber eyed girl had already had her hand in there digging for kernels. Athrun felt her fingers brush against his hand as she continued her search , and then he suddenly felt her hand clasp his, but by mistake as she thought she'd found more popcorn. He felt a shiver run up his spine at the gentle touch from her hand, but Cagalli simply picked up a few kernels and started loudly munching once again as if nothing had just happened. _

_Athrun was blushing heavily as his inner voice was screaming: **"W-What was that!"... "I'm confused!"... "What just happened!"... "Doesn't she have any idea what that just did to me!" **He gulped and eyed her hand that now rested idley on the arm of the chair. Her voice echoed in his head from their conversation at the restaurant when she'd told him about her dream: ... **"and then we kissed...and after that, everything was a complete blur except for his beautiful eyes and the feeling of hands all over my body...but they were gentle hands...they held me lovingly and possessively as if they never wanted to let me go." **_

_He sighed heavily at the thought of that moment that beautiful moment in the resataurant between himself and Cagalli was inturrupted by his chattering friend. He wanted desperately to tell Cagalli that it wasn't a dream, that it actually happened; and that he, in fact; did want it to happen again. He could see it now...it would be just like a movie. She would be taken prisoner and he'd come to her rescue. He would steal into her cell in the middle of the night and whisper: **"I promised I'd come back..don't worry..I'll have you out soon." **Then Cagalli would reply from behind the steel bars of the jail cell while holding his hands through the gaps: **" If it weren't for these bars...I'd have you...right now." **Next he knew, he'd picked the lock and stood in the cells doorway with a small devilish smile on his face, and say: **" That can be arranged." **He would then pull her out into the hallway where he stood, and holding her close, he'd whisper: **"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment...Cagalli." **Cagalli would cradle his face in her hands so she could look deeply into his eyes, her mouth inches from his, while she replied: **"Yes I do Athrun...more than you can imagine." **... and just as they were about to kiss...an annoyingly familiar voice awoke him from his daydream._

_Dearkka shouted: **"Athrun!"... "Yo...Athrun!"... "Wake up...the movie's over!" **_

_Athrun's eyes flew open: **"It is!"... "Damn!"... "How much did I miss!" **_

_Dearkka shook his head and heaved a heavy sigh: "The last half hour...the whole ending to be exact. Do you want me to tell you what happened to Captain Jack Sparrow?" _

_Athrun sighed heavily and shook his head in response: "No."... "I'll get it when it comes out on dvd." He glanced over at the empty seat next to him and asked: "Where's Cagalli?" _

_Dearkka pointed to the exit: "She went to the restroom with Miri...too much soda I guess. I'm amazed she held it for that long." _

_Athrun sighed heavily again. His first chance to truly be alone with her and he just had to fall asleep. He cursed himself out undre his breath as Dearkka continued to chatter: "I can't believe I fell asleep!"... "She must think I'm the lamest guy on the planet." _

_Dearkka chuckled a bit: "She was glaring at you." _

_Athrun: lowered his head in shame and embarrassment and muttered: "Damn." _

_Dearkka smiled and laughed a little as he declared: "Relax...for I have come to deliver thee from the dragon of ignorance." _

_Athrun rolled his eyes at that statement: " Really?"... "Please explain how you intend to do that after I just royally screwed myself over?" _

_Dearkka grinned: "There is one final stop on this glorious night...and I guarantee you'll come through there." _

_Athrun raised a curious blue eyebrow: "Why?"... "Where are we going?" _

_Dearkka chuckled: "It's a surprise...just trust me on this okay?"... "I won't let you down...I promise." _

_**-9:30 pm -**_

_Dearkka pulls up to what appears to be a carnival of some sort. Various colorful lights shown and fireworks decorated the clear night sky. He smiled: "I remember that you liked carnivals Mirir...so I got us tickets for one." _

_Miriallia smiled happily at him and then at the braclet he'd given her ealrier. _

_Athrun, who had ultimatley given in and decided to ride in Dearkka's car; raised a curious eyebrow and joked: "Where are you getting all this money from?" "You didn't rob a bank did you?" _

_Dearkka laughed mockingly: "Ha ha ha...very funny...actually...I looked under my bed this afternoon and found an extra fifty dollars under all my papers." _

_Athrun shook his head: "I don't know. I really think you took from Yzak's wallet again." _

_Dearkka pulled into a parking spot, parked, and held up his hands in his own defense: "Hey...I only did that once. I had nothing left and I needed to buy dinner for myself since he's out all the time. It's not my fault he leaves it wide open on his dresser." _

_Athrun shook his head and sighed heavily. He glanced at the blonde next to him who was busying herself by staring up at the full moon. They hadn't spoken since the restaurant and he was beginning to feel like he wanted to vanish from sight. Stil..he felt a blush slowly creep up his face as the moonlight shined upon her face. He gulped as he felt his pulse quicken again. He scanned for Miriallia and Dearkka, but they'd gone to make sure their tickets went through...so...he and Cagalli were left alone...again. He suddenly heard a clicking noise and noticed that she was having a hard time getting her seatbelt off. He chuckled: "Need some help?" _

_Cagalli eyed him and replied sarcastically: "That would be great...unless you just plan on sitting there and watching since you're so good at resting your eyes." _

_Athrun couldn't resist smirking at her angry face..in fact, it intrigued him. He reached over and jiggled the buckle a bit. "I always get stuck with a defective seatbelt. Just jiggle it a little and It'll come loose...like this." He noticed Cagalli's face tinted slightly red at their closeness. He unclasped the belt buckle quickly, his hand brushing over the satin fabric of her tank top. He then quickly turned away...a blush staining his face. He mustered up the best apology he could: "I'm sorry about...sleeping in the theater. I...I haven't slept much these days." He opened the car door for her and let her out first. _

_Cagalli shook her head: "Ehh..forget about it. You didn't snore that loud." _

_They exited the car and began to walk towards the carnival lights. _

_Athrun laughed a bit and asked in a slightly nervous tone: "Cagalli?"... "C-Can I?..." _

_Cagalli raised a golden eyebrow in curiousity: "Can you what?" _

_Athrun, in the same nervous tone stred to slowly formulate the answer on his lips: "I..want..to.." Before he could finish, Dearkka came up behind him and slapped him on the back: "Hey there!"... "You comin' or what?" _

_Athrun flashed his friend one of his pateneted "I'll kill you later" glares before sighing heavily and nodding in defeat. They aprroached the merry go round and Dearkka clapped and jumped up and down like a little child. Athrun couldn't help but smile at that...at how carefree his friend always was. _

_Dearkka jumped up and down excitedly: "Wheee!"... "Horsie ride!"... "I never got to ride this when I was a kid. C'mon Miri!" He grabbed his laughing girlfriend's hand and helped her up the steps and onto one of the colorful plastic horses/ he then climbed onto another one directly behind her and motioned for Athrun and Cagalli to join them. _

_The person in charge of the ride opened his mouth to explain that it was nearly full and there was only room for one more person. He noticed Athrun was next in line and recognized him instantly: **"Oh wow!"... "It's Chairman Zala's son!"... "Oh what an honor to meet the Ace of the Justice!" **... **"please..go ahead." **_

_Athrun, embarrassed beyond belief; sighed jeavily once again as he started up the steps. It was then that he looked over his shoulder and noticed the man close the gate after him and declare to a frustrated Cagalli that it was full till next turn. Athrun abruptly turned around and tapped the man's shoulder: "Hey...it's alright...she can have my spot...I'll wait." The man shook his head and politely explained that since he already took Athrun's ticket it was too late. Athrun was beginning to grow frustrated, and his emerald eyes flashed angrily as he proceeded to trip the lock on the gate and opened it. He forgot his nervousness in the heat of the moment and reached his hand out to Cagalli, his tone determined: "C'mon...let's go." _

_Cagalli's eyes widened a bit at the serious tone of his voice. She looked at his hand, then at his soft eyes which both appeared to be waiting for a response from her. A determined look on her face, she nodded and firmly took a hold of his outstretched hand. _

_The man in charge of the ride frantically, yet still somewhat politlely; tried to explain that there was no more room. _

_Athrun whirled around quickly as he was helping Cagalli up the steps, his emerald eyes glowing angrily, he hissed : **"She's with me."** _

_The man nervously studdered: "Y-Yes sir Commander Zala-sama." _

_Cagalli snickered a bit as she climbed up and sat on the plastic pony: "Yes...thank you ...Zala-sama." _

_Athrun sighed heavily and then chuckled: "I hate all those formalities..but there are a few advantages to being the son of the Chairman." _

_The ride started moving while Athrun stood next to Cagalli on hre horse and clasped the pole for stability. He noticed her giving him a look: "What?"... "Is something wrong?" _

_Cagalli adressed him with a commanding voice: "Get on." _

_Athrun raised an eyebrow, then shook his head and laughed: "Oh no...it's alright...I'm fine with standing." _

_Cagalli declared loudly: **"Standing at attention like that..you're not in a military line up. You look like an idiot. Get up here!" **She snatched his hand and pulled him up to sit with her, placing his arms around her waist. She commanded: **Now hold on tight and sit still." **_

_Athrun felt his pulse racing at that dangerous speed once again. His face noticably red at the fact that his arms were wrapped around her, and that her back was right up against his chest. He could smell a trace of her cherry blossom shampoo as her short, blonde hair blew in the breeze. _

_Cagalli smiled awkwardly: "Ummm...thanks for back there. I was about to punch that guy in the face. But...why did you...?" _

_Athrun cut her off with a warm smile: "Because I wanted to." _

_Cagalli and Athrun continued the rest of their ride in silence at first. Athrun smiled at Cagalli's laughing face. He loved how innocent she was. _

_Cagalli, hearing laughter behind her, turned her head around to notice Athrun standing with his feet balanced on the rear foot holsters of the plastic pony, spreading his arms out wide as if he were flying. His eyes closed as he let the wind hit him, his neck length, navy blue hair blowing in the light breeze. She smiled at the innocent Coordinator behind her. Being the son of the Chairman, his childhood was probably full of obligations, responsibility, and following orders. She then came to the conclusion that this was Athrun Zala's first time jusr letting loose, the first time he could have fun just being a kid. She placed her feet on the front holsters and shakily stood up to join him, spreading her arms out wide the way he did and catching the same wave of euphoria that had managed to touch Athrun. She noticed him smile at her from the ride's center mirrors. She smiled back and waved, causing him to laugh. The two could hear Dearkka and Miriallia laughing on the other side of the ride as Dearkka declared as he stood on the holsters: **"I'm king of the world!" ** Once the ride came to a stop, Dearkka and Miriallia hopped off. Athrun and Cagalli followed, but Cagalli's foot caught on something in the process and she found herself slipping. _

_Athrun turned at the sound of her gasp and with his lightening fast relflexes, caught her in his arms right before she fell: "Whoa!"... "Are you okay?" His emerald eyes gazed worriedly at her. _

_Cagalli blinked her eyes, amazed at how fast he'd just caught her. She blushed embarrassed as she realized that she was being carried bridal style down the steps by her blue haired savior, and stammered: "Y-Yes...I'm fine...um...you can let go now." She noticed him turn slightly red before placing her back down on solid ground. _

_Athrun's face turned a slight shade of pink as he stammered an apology: "S-Sorry." _

_The next ride they got on was called "The Scrambler." Athrun learned two important things about this ride very quickly...1: It's a two person to a seat ride, and 2: If your seatbelts don't work, you keep sliding smack into the person next to you...oh..and did he mention...it's two people to a seat? About 2 minutes into the ride is when Athrun noticed their seatbelts weren't working. He gripped the side of the seat tightly so as to not be hurled violently out of his seat. _

_Cagalli, noticing the malfunctioning seatbelts around the same time, had been gripping her side of the seat tightly...determined not to let go and go flying. She looked over next to her and noticed the "Ace of the Justice's" grip begin to slowly fail him. He ended up slamming directly into her at full force, his side now pressed tightly against hers, drawn together by the forces of gravity. Cagalli felt her pulse quicken slightly at the feel of his body so close to hers. _

_Athrun, his mind reeling, his heartbeat nearly at that dangerous level yet again, shook naughty thoughts out of his head and tried to move away, only to find himself once again thrown smack against Cagalli's side. He sighed heavily and apologized, an embarrassed smile crossing his face: "Sorry." _

_Cagalli, still slightly blushing from their closeness before; shook her head: "It's fine...you don't have to apolo..." Before she could finish her sentence, the ride sped up a bit, causing it to jump. _

_Athrun closed his eyes and grabbed the nearest solid object. He slowly opened his emerald eyes only to find his arms around Cagalli's middle, her petite body pressed tightly against his. His face turned bright red as he noticed that his lips were now somehow inches from hers. _

_Cagalli's eyes widened, her face just as red as Athrun's, she finally managed to finish her sentence as the ride now came to a stop, although she still found it hard to speak with those hypnotic eyes gazing into hers: "...gize..." She whispered the last part of the sentence she hadn't finished before. _

_Athrun gulped and his face flushed a brilliant shade of red. His pulse began to quicken yet again as he started to stammer: "C-Cagalli...listen...I...I..." _

_Dearkka's voice suddenly shouted: **"C'mon you two!"... "It's ferris wheel time!" **_

_Athrun sighed in defeat and backed away. He and Cagalli exited the ride in awkward silence. _

_Dearkka came and took his friend aside: "I saw you back there...so...how did it go?" _

_Athrun, emearld eyes flashing in contempt, hissed at Dearkka: **"How do you think ?"... "Tell me...do you see a smile on my face?" **_

_Dearkka backed away slightly, afraid for his life for a minute and then chuckled: "Okay...Okay...I get it...but this ride guarantees romance...if you're lucky...you'll get stuck on top that way you can make out with Miss Cagalli all you want." _

_Athrun's face turned red in embarrassment: **"Dearkka!" **_

_Dearkka chuckled: "Fine...whatever approach you feel like taking is up to you, but I'm hoping to get stuck on the top of the wheel as well, so it's going to be a competition in my eyes. Whoever can get a kiss faster..the "Elsman" or the "Ace of the Justice" Athrun Zala...the Chairman's son. If I win...you buy me new hubcaps for the L mobile...all four tires...and if you win...I'l..." He thought for a minute and then replied: "If you win...I'll buy you a car." _

_Athrun's eyes widened and then he shook his head: "You can't afford a car...and besides..." He glanced behind him at Cagalli who was in the middle fo trying to win a prize at the shooting gallery, a focused look on her face as she managed to hit all the targets dead on. He smiled: "I don't care how long it takes. I enjoy spending time with her...as long as she's happy, then I'm happy." _

_Dearkka shook his head and smirked: "You so wanna make out with her it's not even funny." _

_Athrun turned bright red and avoided the comment by turning his back to his friend. _

_Cagalli came running up to Athrun with a large stuffed panda bear: **"I won the target practice!"** _

_Athrun smiled and chuckled: "I know." ... "You're a pretty good sharpshooter." _

_Cagalli's lips turned up in a small smile: "Hey...I've seen you shoot...you're not so bad yourself Zala." She handed the stuffed prize to him: "Here."... "I have too many of these already...you take it." She flashed a quick smile and headed to the snack stand with Miriallia close behind her. _

_Athrun clutched the stuffed bear in his arms and smiled after her retreating form. _

_Ten minutes later, as they took their seats on the ferris wheel, Athrun noticed Cagalli begin to shiver a little. _

_Athrun turned to her, his voice full of worry and concern. He took off his black jacket and draped it around her shoulders as the ride started up: "Here." ... "Take my jacket." ... "I have that nice one from dinner back in the car..I can always go back for it if I need it." _

_Cagalli eyed him, slightly taken aback by his kind gesture: "What about you?"... "Aren't you gonna get cold?" _

_Athrun chuckled: "I'll be fine." He glanced over at her again, her legs noticably shivering..she was still cold...and that...skirt...wasn't helping. "You're still shivering." _

_Cagalli growled: **"I'm fine!"... "Don't worry about me!" **The higher up the wheel went, the more she found herself shivering against the cold wind._

_Athrun, being the gentleman that he was, let his basic survival instincts take over as he draped an arm around Cagalli's middle and drew her closer next to him so their hips were touching. A slight rosy tint dusted his face as he smiled awkwardly and murmured: "I-Is this okay?"... "Are you feeling warmer now?" _

_Cagalli's eyes widened as she managed to mumble: "Yes." _

_Athrun smiled and chuckled at that quiet tone in her voice that he'd never heard before: "Well...that's good."... "I'm glad I could help." _

_Cagalli blushed slightly at his comment and proceeded to cuddle up closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. _

_Athrun could feel himself trembling in excitement and nervousness as she snuggled closer to him for warmth. He stammered: "M-Miss Yu..I mean...Cagalli...there's something I have to tell you." _

_Cagalli raised a golden eyebrow as she looked up at him: "Hmmm?" ... "What?" _

_Athrun's face slightly flushed again, he managed: " About that dream you were telling me about.."_

_Cagalli turned red in embarrassment: "O-Oh yeah...what about it? _

_Athrun stammered: "I...um...I've...I've sort of had the same type of dream." _

_Cagalli's amber eyes widened a bit in surprise: "Huh?"... "Really?"... "That's weird." _

_Athrun shook his head: "Not really." ... "It wasn't exactly the same as yours." _

_Cagalli snickered: "Well...thank god for that. I thought you were gonna tell me that you were dreaming about hot guys too." _

_Athrun blushed in embarrassment: "N-No!"... "No way." His inner self screamed: **"Hot guys?"... "Hey?"... "Hello!"... "Earth to Athrun!" ... "Didn't you hear!" "She just called us hot!" **_

_Cagalli laughed loudly and then eyed him curiously: "So...you gonna tell me or what?" _

_Athrun was caught off guard at first, then chuckled: "Okay...Okay." He paused and looked away before Cagalli could catch the blush on his face: "Well...in the dream ...I was just sitting at home, the house was quiet and empty. I was reading and then, all of the sudden...I look up, and there was this..." he gulped... " beautiful girl reaching her hand out to me, and she says to me... "**has anyone ever told you...you've got beautiful eyes?... c'mon...how's about we have a dance?" ...** I'm surprised at first and shake my head, but one look into her eyes and I find myself on my feet. She held me close in our dance, running her fingers through my hair. Halfway through she asked... **"So...how come you don't have a girlfriend?" **I laugh a bit and reply: "I don't know...nobody's ever really been interested in me." She then leaned close to my ear and whispered: **"It's okay...don't be sad...I'll be your girlfriend...Athrun." **My face turned bright red and before I know it...she had me on the couch...and then..." Athrun's face turned red as he started to explain this part to Cagalli: ... "And then...she kissed me...she...she tasted so sweet...and her touch soothed and comforted me to the point of complete serenity. I..I wanted more..to touch her more...to..kiss her more...I..I've never experienced that feeling before, so it was just my luck that my conscience...I mean...my alram clock woke me up." His face was so red now that he could feel it from head to toe. _

_Cagalli eyed him: "W-Wow...she really got to you huh?" _

_Athrun sighed heavily: "You have no idea how much." _

_Cagalli raised a golden eyebrow: "She kinda sounds nutty to me."... "Who shows up at someone's house that late and does stuff like that?" _

_Athrun chuckled: "That's why it's called "a dream" Cagalli." _

_Cagalli shrugged: "Whatever...I still say she sounds like a nutbar." _

_Athrun laughed: "Yeah...I suppose she does...but I don't care. She had a nice smile, and she was fun to be with." _

_Cagalli snickered: "Yeah...and I'll bet I know why she was so "fun." _

_Athrun turned beet red._

_Cagalli laughed loudly: **"Ah ha!"... "I knew it!"... "I was right wasn't I!" "Is that what you were trying to say to me in the car before?" **_

_Athrun shook his head: "No." ... "I actually wanted to say something else." He began to grow nervous again, his face a little red. He stared into the amber orbs that were waiting for his reply: "Cagalli...listen...I...I want..." _

_Suddenly he felt the jolt of the bucket seat behind them rocking back and forth. Athrun heard Dearkka scream: **"If the bucket's a rockin' don't come kn-kn-knockin'!" **_

_Athrun glanced behind him and glared at his grinning friend and then a small smirk crossed his own face as he snuggled closer to Cagalli and glanced over his shoulder at a frustrated Dearkka and laughed as he mouthed silently: "Look who's stuck at the top of the ferris wheel." _

_Dearkka made a pouty face and then began to laugh at Athrun's discouraged face as the ride started moving again as quick as it had stopped. He smirked and shouted at the top of his lungs as he rocked his and Miriallia's bucket seat again: **"Commander Zala rocks my world!"**_

_Athrun blushed and shook his head. His inner self screamed: **"That's it!"... "I can't take this anymore!" **Once the ride came to a stop and they were getting off before Miriallia and Dearkka, Athrun impulsively took Cagalli by the hand and with a determined tone in his voice said: "Come with me." _

_Cagalli's eyes widened and her face turned slightly rosy as she asked loudly: **"What!"... "Come where!"... "Where are we going?"** She glanced at Athrun who said nothing as he ran top speed to the parking lot, dragging her behind him. Once they got to Dearkka's car, Athrun noticed that his friend had managed to not secure his keys in his pockets as they were now resting on the ground. Athrun picked them up off the ground and opened the door for her. Cagalli asked again: **"You never answered me!"... "Where are we going!" **She took a reluctant seat in the car as he climbed into the driver's seat. _

_Athrun started the car and falshed a small smile: "Someplace I spend a lot of time at. I need to get away from all the noise." Out of the corner of his cunning eyes, Athrun noticed Dearkka and Miriallia fast approaching. Miriallia was yelling at Dearkka as he was running for the car. Acting quickly, Athrun put the car in gear and tore off, leaving a cloud of dust behind him. _

_Dearkka just stood there dumbfounded at what had just happened. He turned to Miriallia, who was catching her breath and laughed from shock as he smacked himself in the head: "He stole my car...can you believe it!" He reached for his keys and sighed heavily: "I dropped my keys again didn't I?" _

_Miriallia nodded: "Yup...it looks like it."... "So...how do we get home now?" _

_Dearkka sighed heavily and took out his cell phone: "I'll have to call Yzak...and he's been in a bad mood lately...probably not getting any from Shiho...oh well...at least we'll have a ride." _

_**Meanwhile:**_

_Athrun and Cagalli drove along the road that took them just outside December City and into a back road that led to what appeared to be a large contry estate. _

_Cagalli smirked a bit as she joked: "You do realize you have just committed a felony?"... "Are you going for medals in car theft and kidnapping too ...Commander Zala?" _

_Athrun chuckled and shook his head: "I don't intend on making a career out of stealing cars and kidnapping pretty girls." Athrun, realizing what he'd just said; looked away from her and focused back on the road in a desperate attempt to hide his blush. His inner voice scolded him: **"Damn it!"... "She's gonna think I'm an idiot." **_

_Cagalli, realizing her kidnapper had just inadvertantly called her "pretty," blushed in an embarrassed fashion and changed the subject quickly: "I-It's really nice here."... "Is all of this your house?"_

_Athrun nodded and smiled: "One of them." ... "My father bought this place for my mom since she loved to look at flowers and little streams. It was our quiet place...just her and me." _

_Athrun parked the stolen vehicle in the large circular drive and opened the door for a shocked Cagalli who seemed to be in awe of such a large house in the middle of all this scenery. Athrun chuckled a bit and led her through the house's large enrtyway. A giant portrait of his father, mother, and a younger Athrun hung on the wall...his mother's arm draped around him protectively. _

_Athrun pointed at the portrait and smiled: "That's my mother...her name was Lenore." _

_Cagalli smiled at the picture: "She was very pretty." ... She then turned back to Athrun and eyed him: "You look like her." When she received an odd look from him she realized that she didn't explain herself properly: "N-Not like that!...I mean...your hair and eyes are the same." She blushed embarrassed at how lame she must've just sounded. _

_Athrun smiled warmly at her and chuckled as he looked back at the photo: "Yeah...you're right." _

_Cagalli asked with a curious tone in her voice: "You must miss her a lot." _

_Athrun nodded: "Not a day goes by that I don't. But she always used to tell me that if something were to ever happen to her, to remember that she would always be...here..." He pointed his index finger to his head and then finished his reply by saying: "...and...here." He then took his hand and placed it over his heart and smiled. _

_Cagalli returned his smile with one of her own. _

_Athrun lead her through the rest of the house, showing her all the rooms. When he got to his, he blushed a bit and closed the door, saying that he haden't made the bed from last night when he stayed here. He then lead her down the steps and out onto the terrace...from there, she saw a beautiful Japanese garden...flowers of all kinds everywhere...ponds and streams filled with lily pads and colorful koi fish and fountains galore. Cagalli's eyes widened at the site as Athrun led her over a little bridge that went over the small pond and onto a tiny island with a gazebo on it. Athrun stood thee with her and pointed out all the flowers and there significances. He then picked up a small stone and skipped it across the water. _

_Cagalli rubbed her eyes in awe: "Wow!"... "This is so beautiful." ... "It's so peaceful here...especially at night." _

_Athrun smiled: "Yeah...this is a nice spot...but not my favorite." He held out his hand: "Come with me...it's kind of a steep hill to walk and it's easy to get lost...so...you'll have to hold my hand for a bit." He blushed slightly, his expression nervous. _

_Cagalli shrugged and placed her hand in his: "Chill Zala...It's not like I'll shoot you for holding my hand." _

_Athrun chuckled: "Alright...Alright...point taken...Yula." _

_Athrun led her across the small bridge again, through the garden, and into some secluded woods behind all the flowers. They carefully made their way over the tree stumps and rocks till finally, Athrun was where he wanted to be. He pushed back some rose bushes for Cagalli and let her go through first...and the sight she saw was nothing short of breathtaking. Behind the trees and rose bushes, Athrun Zala had pushed away was a beautiful waterfall. The water was so crystal clear and blue in the moonlight. Cagalli could feel the refreshing mist against her skin as they slowly approached it. _

_Athrun held out his hand again as he hopped across the two rocks ahead of her: "It's a bit slippery." _

_Cagalli raised a curious eyebrow: "Is it really okay to get that close?" _

_Athrun smirked playfully: "Don't tell me you're afraid miss "Goddess of Victory." _

_Cagalli blushed embarrassed and growled: **"I'm not afraid of anything Zala!"** _

_Athrun, a playful smirk still plastered on his face: "No..huh?"... "How about me?"... "Are you afraid of me?" _

_Cagalli blushed embarrassed and hissed: **"Why should I be!"... "Spiders scare me more than you!" **_

_Athrun smirked: "Spiders?"... "But didn't you just get finished telling me that you fear nothing?"_

_Cagalli growled in response: **"Shut up!"** _

_Athrun chuckled: "Really?"... "Then why are you still standing over there?"... "If you're as tough as you say, then...prove it." He reached his hand out for her, waiting patiently for her to take it. _

_Cagalli glared at his smug smile and snatched his hand, accepting his challenge. _

_Athrun chuckled to himself as he led her to his favorite spot..where there was a small entry way into a willow covered cave that led behind the waterfall. As they walked inside, he took Dearkka's keys out of his pocket and turned on the small mobile flashlight ataached to them. Once he was where he needed to be, he lifted up a small rock, pulled out a pack of matches, and lit a candle that sat up on a little manmade ledge: "Well...this is it."... "My mother showed this place to me, but it was always my own personal thinking spot." _

_Cagalli's eyes widened in awe as they now stood directly behind the falls. She looked out through the cave and noticed the water spilling out in front of them, yet not drenching them. She reached out and touched the flowing water, letting it spill over her fingers: "Wow...so beautiful." _

_Athrun nodded and smiled at his blonde companion who continued to trail her fingers through the water: "Beautiful." _

_Cagalli walked away from the water and began to look around, taking notice of all the flowers and lush grass that appeared to be growing in this hidden alcove. She took a seat on a small rock to rest her feet and asked him with a tone of curiosity in her voice: "Why are you showing all this to me?" _

_Athrun blinked in confusion: "Huh?"... "What do you mean?" _

_Cagalli eyed him: "Exactly what I asked." ... "Why show this to me?"... "Isn't this something personal and private?"... "Aren't you afraid I'll spill the secret?" _

_Athrun laughed a bit, then shook his head and smiled: "That thought never crossed my mind."... He glanced over his shoulder to stare out at the water spilling out in front of them and continued: "This may sound crazy...but ...I trust you...in fact...I trust you more than anyone at this point." _

_Cagalli's felt her face suddenly heat up a little: "H-Huh?"... "You...you do?" _

_Athrun, feeling his face slowly begin to heat up; took a deep breath and walked towards her, the moonlight capturing every highlight of her curious face. His heart began to pound against his ribs at so dangerous a rate that it scared him: "Cagalli...I..." He paused to calm himself, but to no avail: He said softly: "I...I think about you a lot." _

_Cagalli's eyes widened again and she blushed heavily: **"H-Huh!"... "A-Athrun?"... "What are you...!" **_

_Athrun's tone grew even more nervous as his stomach was doing flipflops: "I-I also wanted to tell you...that dream of mine...I mean...that girl was..." _

_Cagalli's eyes narrowed as she stred at him curiously: "That girl was what?" _

_Athrun reached for something around his neck that was hidden by his shirt collar, and pulled out the necklace she'd given him months ago. _

_Cagalli stood up quickly, he eyes widening in shock and amazement: **"You still have that!"... "I thought maybe..." **_

_Athrun was now only a few feet away, he smiled as he finished her sentence: "...That I threw it away?" He shook his head: "I've always kept it close by...actually..." He fingered the necklace, as he looked down at it, then he slowly let his eyes slowly glance back up at her: "I've never taken it off." _

_Cagalli felt her face begin to grow warm as she stammered: "A-Athrun." _

_Athrun's breath caught in his throat at the tender way she said his name, he blushed slightly: "Listen."... "My dream...it was..." _

_Cagalli's face reddened a bit as she interrupted him: **"The...the guy in my dream had gorgeous green eyes!"** _

_Athrun's eyes widened at first and then softened as he gulped and quietly spoke through a small smile: "I know." _

_Cagalli blinked in confusion: "Huh?"... "How could yo...?" _

_Athrun now stood within an arms length of Cagalli, his face reddening every second: "D-Do you remember what his kiss was like?" He shook his head and apologized quickly: "N-Nevermind...I'm sorry..just forget it." _

_Cagalli blushed heavily as she blurted out: **"N-No!"... "I..I mean...I'll answer!" **"H-His lips were so inviting...so soft and warm...I don't think there's any guy alive out there who could kiss a girl the same way this guy kissed me...with such abandon, such fire, such...sweetness...he..he tasted so sweet...like strawberries." _

_Athrun gulped, his face getting redder by the second, his self control was teetering on the edge as his eyes darted instantly to rest on her lips. He took a step closer to her and asked softly: "A-And what about the way he..." Athrun gulped before finishing his thought: "The way he touched you?" _

_Cagalli's face tinted red, nervously rubbing her arms that were still covered by his jacket: **"I-I already told you!"... "And...actually...that dream was such a blur...I may have botched up a few things when I told you about it before..and I...!" **_

_Athrun's self control finally shattered into a million pieces as he snatched her arm and pulled her to him in a warm hug...his hands around her waist holding her tight. He whispered through trembling lips: "W-Was it...like this?" _

_Cagalli's face burned red hot, she couldn't seem to speak, but she somehow finally managed a small, whispered: "Yes." _

_Athrun let her go after a few moments and apologized frantically: **"I-I'm sorry!...I..I don't know what I...I mean...I couldn't stop myself." **_

_Cagalli blushed a bit and laughed nervously: "I-It's okay." _

_Athrun, still blushing...a tone of anxiety evident in his voice: "So...do you know who the dream guy was?"... "He...He made you feel that good when he kissed you?"... "Are you sure there's no other guy out there who can make you feel that way?" _

_Cagalli's eyes widened, and then she noticed the water droplets from the mist of the waterfall clinging to Athrun's gorgeous blue hair and lashes as he looked up at her innocently through them, she frantically replied: **"I-I just told you!"... "There's no way there's any guy out there who could kiss a girl and leave her feeling the things he left me feeling!"... "And for the thousandth time...it was all a blur and I...!" **Before she knew it, Athrun had snatched her arm again and pulled her by the waist so close that she could feel his heart pounding... his lips trembling. _

_Athrun felt his pulse racing..his face burning bright red..this rush of feelings he was getting were making him dizzy...everything was moving so fast...but he didn't care anymore. The mist from the falls clung to Cagalli's hair and a droplet ran down her cheek. Athrun couldn't take it anymore. He murmured next to her ear: "I'm sorry...please...forgive me...Cagalli." _

_Cagalli's eyes widened and her pulse quickened: **"W-What!"... "I...you...e-everything was such a blur...I told you...and I...you...!" **_

_Athrun, his pulse racing like mad, closed his eyes and kissed her sweetly, yet hungrily, interrupting her mid sentence...the same way she'd kissed him when she was drunk that last time, only deeper...and sweeter..his hands moving up and down the curves of her body as he was remembering what it was like to touch her. _

_Cagalli's eyes widened at first, then slowly closed as she succumbed to Athrun Zala's exquisite touch...his sweet and firey kiss. She bagan to feel warm all over like in her dream. She ran one ahnd through his hair and the other she let trail down his neck till it reached the necklace she'd given him. She fingered it tenderly as he continued to kiss her with reckless abandon...not seeming to care if the whole world saw them or not. _

_Athrun pulled away first, gasping for breath...his face flused a brilliant red as he blurted out: "Cagalli...I think about you all the time...from the moment I get up till the time I put my head down on my pillow...and ...and even in my dreams..you are still there. Everytime I close my eyes..I see you..at work..at home...everywhere." He clasped her hand in his tightly, and whispered: "It drives me crazy when I don't see you." _

_Cagalli breathed: "Athrun..." _

_Athrun, his hands trembling, looked her square in the eyes, his tone determined: **"I'm going to come right out and say it. I can't stop thinking about you Cagalli...and I don't want to. I don't give a damn if the ZAFT council or my father think I'm making a mistake. I know what I want..and that's you." **He blushed heavily and blurted out: **"I've been trying to get up the courage all night to say that I...I think I'm falling for you Cagalli!"... "I tried not to, I tried really hard...but ..I..I fell...I fell hard." ** _

_Cagalli's eyes widened as she blushed heavily and stammered: **"H-Huh!"... "A-Athrun!"... "I!"... "We!..." **Her voice grew soft as she muttered through that pouty face that he'd secretly loved: "I-I've been thinking about you a lot too...Athrun." _

_Athrun's eyes widened in surprise, he then blushed and whispered: "The girl in my dream..." He brushed her blonde bangs away from her eyes so he could see them, he smiled: "The girl was always...you." Athrun's inner voice screamed: **"did all of that just come outta me!"... "Oh no..oh no...what if she...!" **_

_Cagalli found her own fingers absentmindedly trailing across cheek, and then his lips as she murmured: "Athrun..just...just ...shut up." She brought his lips back to hers in a sweet kiss and then mumbled against them: "You...you taste like strawberries..." Her eyes widened a bit at her own statement. Could it be that Athrun was..?... "Oh my god...the guy in my dream...I think it was..." _

_She cupped his chin in her hands and kissed him again, this time longer and more deeply. _

_Athrun's eyes widened in shock, his pulse racing again, he blushed beet red as she pulled away wiping her mouth with the back of her hand: "Cagalli...listen...I..." _

_Cagalli touched her own lips, her eyes wideneing as she whispered in shock: "It...It was you." _

_Athrun blushed heavily and nodded._

_Cagalli rested her head on his shoulder as he hugged her: "I've been thinking about you a lot too..everyplace I go...you always seem to wind up there." _

_Athrun joked as he stroked her hair: "That's true..hmmm..I think you're stalking me." _

_Cagalli playfully punched his arm: **"No way!"... "If anything, it's you who stalks me..you and those wandering eyes of yours." ** _

_Athrun laughed: "It appears we're both guilty then." _

_Cagalli nodded: "I guess so." ... "You, me, and..." She blushed as she finished: "Those sexy eyes of yours." _

_Athrun teased her: "So...you did like it when I stared at you?" He suddenly blushed cutely: "You think my eyes are sexy?" _

_Cagalli mumbles into his shoulder as they continued to hold each other: "The rest of you ain't so bad either." _

_Athrun blushed and chuckled and felt his heart skip a beat. He smiled one of his seductive, sexy smiles at her as he tilted up her chin: "I think you're sexy too. In this outfit tonight, in a tee shirt..anything you put on... and especially when you pout.." He brushed lock of her hair out of her eyes and smiled: "You're beautiful Cagalli." _

_Cagalli's face burned crimson as she stammered: "A-Athrun..." _

_Athrun murmured next to her ear: "Cagalli...is it okay...that I fell for you?" When he received a blush and a silent nod from her, he claimed her lips again in a gentle kiss. _

_Cagalli felt his grip around her waist tighten as he held her protectively and lovingly caressed her. Her eyes widened, she blushed heavily, then smiled in his kiss and murmured next to his lips: "You have beautiful eyes." _

_Athrun smiled and resumed kissing her, the only sounds aroung them were the rushing of the waterfall around them and the crickets chirping in the night. _

_**-End of Flashback – We are now back to March 2nd, CE 75. Athha Estate. Time: 200am. Location: Hallway on the way back to Cagalli's room. - ** _

_Athrun and Cagalli now stood in the long hallway of the Athha's Orb Estate._

_Cagalli blushed as he ended his story: "I forgot how many times we kissed...we kissed for a while." _

_Athrun turned to face her, his face red; he smiled and laughed embarrassed: "What can I say...I was curious." He flashed another smile at her: "That was the perfect ending to an interesting day." _

_Cagalli blused and stated: "That was my first kiss you know." _

_Athrun laughed: "Actually, make that you're first "sober" kiss." _

_Cagalli blushed heavily and growled: **"Don't ever tell anyone about that...I'm warning you Zala." **_

_Athrun laughed again: "I never have. I only just told you."... "Why?" He pretended to pout as he asked: "Did you like that drunken kiss better than our sober kiss?" _

_Cagalli's face burend bright red as she hissed: **"How could I!" I was so drunk I had no clue how I ended up back in my bed that night!" **_

_Athrun smirked: "I carried you." _

_Cagalli's eyes widened: **"What!"... "You couldn't have...!" **_

_Athrun laughed: "I woke up the next morning and you were still out cold on my couch, co I picked you up with the blanket still draped around you, and carried you back to Miri's and to your bed upstairs." _

_Cagalli nodded: "I do faintly remember the feeling of someone's hand on my forehead." _

_Athrun smiled: "I just wanted to make sure you weren't running a fever." He then chuckled: "Hey!"... "You haven't answered my question...drunk kiss or sober kiss?..." ... "Which was better?" _

_Cagalli blushed and stammered: **"I-I told you..I don't remember!"... "What!"... "Why are you looking at me like that!" **_

_Athrun blused slightly, his emerald eyes seeking out hers in the darkness: "It's been three years since I kissed those lips...since I tasted their sweetness..." He threw his arms around her in a hug, drawing her body close to his. He whispered in her ear: "I could say that I've hungered for you...but that wouldn't even come close to how I really feel." _

_Cagalli's amber eyes widened as she began to feel her pulse race: "Athrun." _

_Athrun hugged her tighter , his voice as shaky as it was when they'd first kissed. His mouth inches away from hers now as he murmured the same thing he murmured three years ago: "I'm sorry...please forgive me...Cagalli." He claimed her lips in a firey passionate, yet sweet kiss, her tongue accepting his as they battled for dominance in the kiss. Cagalli's right hand ran through his neck length blue hair and then proceeded to work its way down his neck to rest on his chest, while in the meantime, Athrun was caressing her back, running his hands up and down the familiar curves of her body. Cagalli shivered at the touch that was so achingly familiar and both began to lose themselves to the heat of the moment. _

_Suddenly, a loud crash was heard and the two broke apart at the sound of a girl exclaiming in shock: **"A-Athrun!" **_

_Athrun whirled around to face the voice and his eyes widened as he saw a pink haired girl in a maid's uniform staring at him in shock: **"Meer?" **Before he could utter another word, she took off down the hall at top speed. He turned to Cagalli and asked curiously: **When did!..." ... "Why is she here!" **_

_Cagalli, still stunned and blushing from their kiss; explained: "She's the new maid Kisaka san was talking about..Eileen I think he said her name was." She raised a golden eyebrow: "You called her Meer?"... "What's going on?"... "Do you know her Athrun?" _

_Athrun, in thinking position; nodded: "I guess you could say that."... "As soon as I smelled that perfume on that mug of your father's, I knew it was familiar." He took Cagalli's hand in his, his tone serious: "Stay close to me. I don't know what she is doing here, but I don't like the feeling I'm getting about all of it. Just stick close to me ..I have an idea." _

_Cagalli nodded and then raised an eyebrow: "An idea?"..."About what?"... "Who is this girl?"... "Was she the one with the Chanel perfume?"... "what are we going to do now?" _

_Athrun smirked cunningly: "We're going to play a game of Clue and catch Miss Scarlett red handed...or should I say...Miss Scarlett's." _

_Okay people..that's the end of chappie 11. I hope you enjoyed all the AsuCagaa happiness. I know I did. Lol..If anyone has any questions feel free to ask since there was a lot to take in during this whole chappie. All hail the Athrun hotness! Lol. See you next chappie! _


	12. Sweet, Sexy, and Sly

Hi Hi! HotaruZala here with chappie 12 of The Zala Files. This is the chappie right before the murderer is captured and by the end of this chappie you'll know who it is...also, there is a very happy AsuCaga moment in store for everyone. This chappie is for my bestest friend Thingperson who came up with the perfect title for this chapter. (Hugs) Thank you bestest friend! Hope everyone enjoys this chappie as much as i enjoyed writing it. AsuCagalove! Lol

Disclaimer: I don't own GS, GSD, or the total and complete hotness that is Athrun Zala...but I totally wish I did! Lol

The Zala Files – Chapter 12: Sweet, Sexy, and Sly

**-March 2nd, CE 75. Athha Estate. Time: 2:30am. Location: Hallway on the way back to Cagalli's room. - **

Cagalli was in a state of shock from the intense kiss she and Athrun had just shared. She also just heard from him that there were two murderers walking around and was now practically ready to fall over, she exclaimed: **"What do you mean?!"... "Are you actually telling me there are two murderers lurking around here?!" **

Athrun placed his fingers over her lips to silence her and whispered: "You wanna wake up the whole house?"... "Yes, I do believe there's two. The whole way the murder was carried out...it's too well planned for just one person."

Cagalli raised a golden eyebrow in curiosity: "So...you're saying that one person orchestrated this whole plan...while the other..."

Athrun nodded firmly: "Exactly. One person drew up the plans, while the other's job was to execute them...meaning...someone was hired to kill your father, so there are two murderers...the assassin and the ring leader who set everything up." He eyed Cagalli seriously: "And I believe they're both in this house right now."

Cagalli shivered slightly: "As if I didn't feel unsafe enough with everything that's happened and this thunderstorm outside...why not add the fact that we're all peacefully sitting here while the murderers could be standing right around the corner."

Athrun placed a gentle hand on her shoulder: "I'm sorry for saying all that, but now that I think about it...I've been getting a feeling that I was being watched...especially when it's just the two of us." He looked down at her hand that rested in his and gave it a squeeze.

Cagalli's amber orbs eyed the blue haired Coordinator: "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

Athrun blushed slightly in an embarrassed fashion: "I haven't seen you for three years...and especially not in so nice a dress as the one you were wearing earlier. I...I guess ...I...I got distracted okay?!"

Cagalli blushed a bit and then hissed in a whisper: "You act as if you've never seen a woman before!"

Athrun smiled smugly: "What about you?"... "The whole time during the questioning your eyes never left me."

Cagalli blushed embarrassed: **"I was not staring!"... "I...I was just!..."**

Athrun chuckled, his emerald eyes lighting up as he did so: "Let me guess...you were just resting your eyes...right?"

Cagalli felt her face heat up yet again and stammered: "N-No!...there was a spider..."

Athrun eyed her and smirked: "Oh really?"... "I didn't notice any spider." "Maybe that's because I was bending down to pick up something you said you "accidentally" knocked over."

Cagalli's face was beet red now as she hissed: "It really was an accident!"... "I bumped into that vase after you fired off that damn gun."

Athrun nodded and smirked: "I saw your reflection in the mirror. You had a blush on your face followed by a devilish, naughty smile...you did that on purpose so you could check out my hot ass."

Cagalli nearly fell over in shock as she tried to hide her tomato red face, she growled: "You're so full of yourself!"... "I was not checking out your ass!"... "Especially not in those tight, bun hugging black pants..." She quickly covered her mouth as she realized what she just said.

Athrun felt a small smirk tug at the corner of his mouth as he playfully responded: "They didn't seem tight to me." He turned slightly and glanced at his backside's reflection in the window nearby as they continued walking down the hall.

Cagalli blushed embarrassed and quickly averted her gaze from the window: "S-Shouldn't we be heading back upstairs now?"

Athrun snatched her hand as they now stood at the base of the steps and whispered in her ear as he hugged her tight: "I meant everything I said and did back there Cagalli."

Cagalli felt her face heat up as she snuggled closer to him in their embrace..she mumbled into his shirt collar where her head rested: "I'm glad you're here...my nerves would be totally shot if you weren't."

Athrun gently stroked her hair and held her protectively: "Whether we're together or apart...there will never be a time when I'm not at your side when you need me." He noticed Cagalli look up at him and could see tears welling up in her amber eyes, so he delicately brushed one away with his finger, and tilted her chin up so she could meet his gaze. The two stared into each others eyes for a moment and then he claimed her lips in a quick, sweet, lingering kiss...then he broke it to place a soft kiss on her cheek where the tear had fallen.

Cagalli face tinted a slight pink as she stammered softly: "A-Athrun..."... "Is it...?"... "Should we be doing this?"

Athrun ran his fingers through her hair as he hugged her: "You mean...because of your engagement to...that" He briefly pointed up the steps as he said the word "that," which could only mean Yuuna.

Cagalli let out a frustrated huff: "Like I give two shits about that asshole. It would serve him right if he saw me with a real man."

Athrun smirked slightly: "A real man huh?"

Cagalli blushed embarrassed and then turned around, breaking their embrace so they could continue to climb the stairs to her quarters. She gently eased open the door to her room, then turned to look into Athrun's eyes: "So...what happens now?"

Athrun nervously scuffed his slipper clad feet on the tile floor: "I think you should get some sleep. It wouldn't do any good to stay up all night. You need to rest more than I do...I'll stand out here and keep an eye on things."

Cagalli asked him in her usual strong and determined tone, yet with a slight hint of disappointment contained in it: "You don't wanna come in?"

Athrun, a hurt look crossing his face at her disappointed tone: "I can't protect you if I just sit in there. I'll stand right by the door and keep it open a bit so I can keep watch better."

This time, a genuine look of disappointment crossed Cagalli's face before she replied simply by nodding somberly and then retreating to her bed for the night, leaving the door slightly ajar so Athrun could watch two places at once.

Athrun leaned against the wall next to her door and heaved a heavy sigh. He'd noticed the flicker of disappointment in Cagalli's eyes, and felt a pang in his heart. After three long years, he was finally able to hug and kiss her again, and tell her his feelings. However, one annoying fact still remained...Cagalli's engagement, which marked a line he couldn't cross. Athrun loathed the purple haired freak with the fire of a thousand suns...not just because he had outright insulted him, but because he treated Cagalli like a collectible on a shelf, as a possession and not as a person. He noticed a similar look in Fllay Allster's eyes earlier and that was the reflection of dollar signs. As soon as he laid his eyes on both Yuuna and Fllay, he could tell the only thing on their minds besides their clothes and hair, was the presence of the "almighty dollar." He also noticed, in Miss Allster's outbursts earlier; that she was indeed hiding something. While Yuuna Roma Seran was quite the aggravating, irritating, shallow, and pompous individual, Athrun had dismissed him as a suspect immediately in lieu of the fact that such a shallow, self-centered man would be way too ignorant to plan out an entire murder. Kira had also confirmed that Seran was indeed in his own room on the phone at the time since his high pitched, screeching voice carried across and echoed throughout the entire estate. Athrun sighed heavily once again in frustration...he desperately wanted to join Cagalli that room. He'd been secretly hoping that this type of situation would present itself...that the second chance he had been praying for would finally come along. He had been struggling with his feelings for the past three years, trying to put the past behind him and move forward, but the conclusion he'd ultimately come to was...he couldn't leave her behind. He wanted what they had before, but he knew that wouldn't be so easy. He had made the decision to leave because he thought that it would somehow save her from the wraths of his father and the ZAFT council, but in the end...had it really saved either of them? Athrun sighed heavily as he leaned against the door. He glanced over his shoulder to see Cagalli tossing and turning trying to get to sleep and he chuckled a bit. Suddenly...he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and turned around only to come face to face with Fllay Allster. He asked while raising a curious eyebrow: "You're up late...I thought you needed to get up early?"... "Do you have something you wish to discuss with Miss Athha?"

Fllay, clad in her purple satin robe; smiled and shook her head: "No."... "I'm just having trouble sleeping. Kira hasn't come to bed yet."

Athrun nodded: "I see." He smirked to himself. The last person he saw Kira with was Lady Lacus in the kitchen...he'd obviously been invited to Lady Lacus's room, but wasn't Miss Hawke in there too? They would have to be really quiet to do anything...but then again...Lady Lacus's room is the only one that splits into a spare room. Miss Hawke was probably in that spare room with the door shut...at least Kira better hope she is. Athrun turned his attention back towards Miss Allster and said out loud: "I'm sure he's having trouble sleeping just as you are...you did have a big argument before did you not?"

Fllay raised a magenta eyebrow: "You heard that?"

Athrun took note of that look in her eyes, then nodded: "The bathroom I used at the time was in the vicinity of Lord Kira's room...so I apologize, but I couldn't help but overhear."

Fllay shook her head and explained: "It's alright. I guess we were shouting rather loud. I'm sorry if it disturbed you...it's just...this whole dreadful matter has me on edge and I just wanted so much for him to confide in me the way he does his sister..." Her voice lowered to a bitter mutter as she finished: "...and Lady Lacus."

Athrun noticed the bitter tone in her voice as she'd mentioned the name Lady Lacus: "I'm sure Lord Kira will confide his secrets with you when he believes the time is right for you to hear them."

Fllay sighed heavily: "I suppose you're right. I wish you weren't, but you are."

Athrun asked curiously: "Is there anything else on your mind?"

Fllay shook her head: "I guess not...but...I have a favor to ask. If you see Kira...can you pass along a message for me?"

Athrun raised a blue eyebrow: "That depends on the message." He stood protectively in front of Cagalli's door.

Fllay gave off a small smirk: "It's okay. You can trust me. I won't disturb Lady Cagalli."

Athrun sighed heavily in frustration: "While disturbing Lady Cagalli is also an issue here, I'm also keeping watch over Lord Kira...so...I can pass along a message...but it depends on what kind of message."

Fllay, a small smirk still on her face: "Like I said...you can trust me. The message isn't of any negative nature...just...tell him please...that I'm lonely and I miss him..." She then leaned over and whispered in Athrun's ear: "I know he's with her right now...just like I know that you wish to be with Lady Cagalli."

Athrun's eyes widened in shock at first, then flashed angrily as he eyed her: "Other people's matters are none of your concern."

Fllay explained through a smirk on her lips: "Oh...but I think they are. You see...I know he's with her...I can feel it in my heart, and I saw the way you looked at Lady Cagalli just now...not to mention that intense kiss in the hallway."

Athrun's eyes flashed in anger once again, his voice still calm: "So...it was you who was watching?"... "I had a feeling it wasn't just the maid that was watching us."

Fllay, a small smile forming across her face: "Don't think I don't know who you are. Kira did call you Athrun when you came in the door...so I can safely assume that you are, in fact, Commander Athrun Zala...Ace of ZAFT, Ace of the Justice, and son of Chairman Patrick Zala...which means that you are a Coordinator, and an important one...but not on the same level as Kira."

Athrun raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly: "Sounds like you've done some research."

Fllay shook her head firmly: "I didn't have to do that much. I just found out by asking people around the estate who know you or have seen you before."

Athrun, a small smirk still on his face: "You mean someone like...Meer Campbell?"

Fllay's gray eyes widened for a split second, then softened once again as she flashed a small smile: "Oh...so that's the name of the new maid?"... "I never really bothered to ask."

Athrun growled to himself...this one was getting on his nerves. He just wanted her to either spill her guts and confess, or simply leave him alone: "Anything else you want to say Miss Allster?"

Fllay ran her fingers gently through his neck length, navy blue hair: "I couldn't help but notice that kiss between you and Lady Cagalli in the hallway. It would be a shame if Master Seran and the rest of the Orb council were to hear that their princess and fiancée is having an affair on the side...and with the top gun prince of ZAFT for that matter. That would be quite the scandal since relations between Orb and ZAFT are still a bit rocky. This kind of news could bring about more hostility and friction."... "I also hear Chairman Zala does not particularly care for her."

Athrun's emerald eyes flashed with anger as he was nearly brought into his SEED mode state, he hissed: "I love and trust her more than anyone. If you dare threaten her I swear I'll!..."

Fllay continued to play with his bangs: "You'll what?"... "All I'm saying is that this isn't something you or Lady Cagalli would want to spread around. It'll only drive you further apart...but..." She traced her index finger across his lips: "It'll just stay between us in exchange for one kiss. A kiss form Athrun Zala is just as good , if not better; than one from Kira Yamato...but you will always come in second when it comes to him. With Lady Cagalli too you will always come in second...her country is first...that's just how things are. Second best isn't so bad though...I'm sure you understand." Her lips were inches from Athrun's when she heard: **"Get your hands off him you whory bitch!" **Cagalli roughly shoved Fllay to the floor.

Fllay exclaimed: **"What do you think you're doing?!"... "Didn't you see he was coming on to me!?" **

Cagalli eyed Athrun who appeared to be more in a shocked, yet pissed off mode then in flirty mode. She turned her attention back towards Fllay and growled: **"Cut the crap. I saw and heard everything. Your annoying shrieky voice really travels you know!" **

Athrun snickered at Cagalli's harsh comeback.

Fllay hissed: "Yours doesn't exactly give off rays of sunshine either. I could hear you moaning all the way down the hall."

Cagalli's face turned red in embarrassment before she smirked: "So what. At least my roommate came back..._sex Nazi._"

Fllay's eyes widened as she hissed:"I don't have to stand here and take this!"... "I'm going back to my room." ... "Have fun while you can because sooner or later your problems will catch up with you." With that final cryptic remark, the irate magenta haired girl turned on her heels and stalked away.

Athrun eyed Cagalli: "I thought you were sleeping?"

Cagalli exclaimed: **"You think I can sleep after all that's happened?!"... "With my father's death..." **She looked deeply into Athrun's eyes: "... and with us?"

Athrun looked at the ground and apologized in a soft voice: "I'm sorry."

Cagalli growled: **"Don't apologize ...you didn't do anything!**" Her voice lowered to a softer tone: "I heard everything she said about what could happen if the council found out...and...relations are rocky."

Athrun, unable to meet her gaze; continued to stare at his feet, completely embarrassed with himself: "Y-Yes they are...but..."

Cagalli cut him off before he could finish his sentence: "You said you trust me...right?"

Athrun let his gaze wander slowly back to her amber eyes and he smiled warmly: "I always have."

Cagalli felt her face heat up at his beautiful smile and intense gaze: " And...you love me?"

Athrun's face reddened slightly as he nodded: "I've never stopped loving you."

Cagalli's face burned bright red as she looked him directly in the eyes: "I...I still can't sleep. There's too many things on my mind." She took a step closer to him.

Athrun's face flushed, he nodded and also took a step closer: "Me neither."... "There's a lot on my mind too."

Cagalli took yet another step closer to Athrun as she stated: "Gotta go over father's will."

Athrun took a step closer again as well: "Kisaka told you you'd go over that tomorrow night. We...I mean...you should rest." He blushed a little bit in awkwardness and eyed her longingly as he did so.

Cagalli blushed slightly as she was now close enough to reach out and touch Athrun's face, and as she reached out and caressed his face with her hand, she hissed softly: "No...you need to rest."

Athrun snatched her hand and kissed it, then turned it over and kissed her palm. He murmured through a smirk: "But I'm not tired." He pulled her in for a tight hug.

Cagalli drew in her breath at his touch, she managed: "Me neither..." She ran her fingers through his neck length blue hair: "I feel...restless." She felt her fingers absentmindedly trail down his chest, unbuttoning the black buttons on his black dress shirt as they did so.

Athrun, feeling the burning heat of her touch; managed to ask in an almost breathless voice, a smirk on his face: "What about Seran-san?"

Cagalli grumbled into his shirt collar: "I don't give a damn...he can go to hell."

Athrun chuckled a bit: "You're so cute when you're angry." He kissed her cheek sweetly, then in a worried tone said: "It hurts to see you so sad. I wish...I wish there was something I could do besides tell you not to worry."

Cagalli stroked Athrun's hair and took his hand: "Come inside." She dragged him out of the hallway and back into her room where she locked and bolted the door, then closed the blinds. The light from the room's fireplace and a lone lamp on her nightstand were the only lights that shone in the large room. They both sat on the edges of the bed...Athrun on one side...Cagalli on the other, now in awkward silence until Cagalli spoke: "You can come closer."

Athrun nodded and moved to sit directly next to her. He gently began to rub her shoulders.

Cagalli felt herself beginning to fall under the spell of Athrun's exquisite touch: "Mmmmm..." She placed her hand over one of his and moved it to rest on her t-shirt's collar: "Take it off Athrun."

Athrun felt his face grow hot: "A-Are you sure?"

Cagalli eyed him seriously: "Take it off."

Athrun nodded and slowly peeled the garment over his head and tossed it aside, once again revealing her black lace bra to his innocent eyes. His face flushed bright red as he gently began to rub her soft shoulders again.

Cagalli moaned softly: "Mmmmm...that's much better."

Athrun briefly tugged at his shirt collar letting what he believed to be steam out.

Cagalli leaned back against Athrun's chest while he rubbed her shoulders: "Didn't what that bitch said bother you?"

Athrun blushed at their closeness and shook his head: "It's nothing I haven't heard before."

Cagalli muttered under her breath: "Sooner or later our problems will catch up with us?"... "Didn't that happen already?"

Athrun chuckled a bit, then sighed heavily: "It would seem that way."

Cagalli pressed her back closer against Athrun's chest: "I think she did it Athrun. I think she killed father. I just have a feeling."

Athrun stopped rubbing her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her waist as they sat on the bed. He whispered: "I know. I think she did it too...but we have to be able to prove it."

Cagalli leaned her head back against his shoulder: "But she lied about being in her room at that time...remember when Meyrin-san asked how could she have known that Lady Lacus was outside if she was in her room on the other side of the house?"

Athrun nodded: "That's one thing...and then there's her obvious blind hatred for Lady Lacus which is why she blurted out all those things. I'll catch her...and I'll catch the other murderer...I promise."

Cagalli grumbled: "Can you believe her?!"... "She was fully cheating on Kira...she was about to kiss you and you just stood there!"... She paused and then asked: "Did you want her to kiss you?"

Athrun whirled around to face her, and without saying a word; pushed her down on the bed, looking into her eyes as he hovered over her. He blushed when he realized how this might look to someone if they barged in...but he didn't care.

Cagalli stared up at him, his body inches from being pressed to hers. His scent, a mixture of soap and a trace of the Aramis cologne he was wearing was so intoxicating she felt herself beginning to lose self control. She blushed heavily as she felt the breath catch in her throat, her eyes widening in shock: "A-Athrun...what are...?"

Athrun eyed her intensely: "But I didn't let her kiss me did I?"..."You think I wanted her to kiss me?"... "No woman could ever touch or kiss me the way you do Cagalli."

Cagalli rolled her eyes: "Please...you could have anyone you want kiss you and they wouldn't argue."

Athrun smiled playfully: "But you're the only one that I want." He gently nuzzled her neck, then kissed it and felt her shiver under the touch of his lips on her body.

Cagalli blushed bright red as she muttered: "You just want me because I'm engaged now and it's like you're taking a risk."

Athrun shook his head: "No...that's not it...it's just...no woman knows my body the way you do."

Cagalli's face flushed beet red before she smiled: "Oh...you mean like how you're ticklish?"..Without warning, she threw his shirt off as she began to tickle his sides with a vengeance.

Athrun laughed until he was out of breath: "S-Stop it!"... "I give up!"... "I give up!"... "I concede defeat. What are your demands?"

Cagalli stopped tickling him and pulled him down so he was laying directly on top of her, the warm skin of his bare, well toned chest meeting hers as she whispered in his ear: "Stay with me tonight."

Athrun kissed her sweetly on the cheek: "You know I want to...but...what would your father...?" He was cut off by Cagalli's finger over his lips.

Cagalli, in a serious tone replied: " He knew all about you. He knew about us. He told me he met you once at a meeting between the PLANTS and Orb...he liked you...he talked about how nice you were a lot actually."

Athrun's emerald eyes widened in shock: "You told him about me?"... "Why didn't you say anything back then?...about who he was...about who you were?"

Cagalli mumbled sadly: "I was afraid you wouldn't want to see me anymore if you knew...and I...I didn't want to lose you." She absentmindedly trailed her fingers down his chest.

Athrun shivered under her touch: "Cagalli...I..."

Cagalli silenced him by placing a finger over his lips, then reached, tugged, and pulled her Haumea necklace over her head and placed it around his neck, she whispered: "It looks better on you."

Athrun fingered the amulet in one hand remembering every curve and detail of it. How he missed feeling it around his neck all these years: "God Cagalli...I missed you...it was so hard to leave...I didn't want to..it was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

Cagalli let her fingers trail through his short, navy blue hair and down his back as he buried his face in her neck. She suddenly felt a rough batch of skin on his back up by his shoulders...it felt like...a scar. She let her fingers trail down a little more until she felt another rough patch, then another, and another. She glanced quickly in the mirror by the bed...there appeared to be multiple scars across Athrun's back. She noticed him wince when she touched his shoulder: "Athrun...your back...it's..."

Athrun, eyes widening; quickly sat up and threw his discarded shirt back on: "It's nothing...maybe we shouldn't..."

Cagalli sat up and crawled over to him across the bed. She wrapped her arms around his waist, then moved them to gently tug at his shirt until he complied. Her eyes widened in horror as he let his shirt fall from his shoulders to reveal multiple deep gashes across his back. Her voice just above a whisper, yet still anger loomed within it as her amber eyes blazed in anger: "He did this to you didn't he?" Tears welled up once again in the corners of her eyes: "He did this to you because of me...and I wasn't there."

Athrun turned around to face her and quickly hugged her tight as he exclaimed: "No!"... "Not because of you!"... "It was...!"

Cagalli eyed him seriously: "You don't have to lie to me Athrun. I knew how he felt about me...and I wasn't there to protect you. The one time you needed me and I wasn't there!"... "It's just as if I did that to you." She trailed her fingers down his back, then kissed his shoulders.

Athrun whirled around and took her in his arms, causing her to fall back on the bed yet again, him hovering over her: "You didn't do this to me Cagalli. I was careless with our relationship and I let my guard down. I thought I could handle things on my own. I had this coming...if it wasn't me...it would've been you..." His voice began to tremble as he finished: "...and I'd soon die a thousand painful deaths then ever see that happen to you. If anyone ever tried to hurt you...I'd..."

Cagalli noticed a tremble in his usually calm voice, and brushing a tear from his eye, pulled him down closer to her so that they were pressed together once again. She gazed deeply into his emerald eyes and then claimed his lips in a sweet, lingering kiss.

Athrun blushed bright red as he broke the kiss first, his voice back to its calm tone and just above a whisper: "I...I want to stay like this all night...can we?"... "Is it wrong for me to want that?"

Cagalli ran her fingers through his hair and smirked: "I want the same thing so...no...it's not wrong."... "I was thinking...maybe... we can...do more than just this."

Athrun smirked playfully: "What do you have in mind?" Sitting up slightly, he let his hands gently rub at her shoulders once again as he trailed scalding hot kisses down her neck.

Cagalli let out a moan at the deliciously sweet caress of his fingers : "Mmmm!"... "God Athrun...do you have to ask?!"

Athrun smiled coyly as he continued to kiss her neck, then responded by whispering seductively in her ear: "I wanna hear you say it. It's sexy when you say it." Slowly began to ease the strap of her bra over her shoulders and let his hand hover over the second strap in an almost teasing manner as he planted a quick kiss on her shoulders, then proceeded to rub them gently once again: "C'mon...you know what it does to me."

Cagalli couldn't take it anymore...her self control shattered into a million pieces as she growled: "Damn it Athrun!"... "Just...Just take me now!" She attacked his mouth with a hungry kiss, which he was all to happy to receive. The two wrestled back and forth on the already wrinkled sheets, hands exploring and wandering all over their bodies until Cagalli now lay on top of Athrun, she broke the kiss and in a breathless voice asked as she brushed Athrun's bangs from his eyes: "Athrun...why do you love me?"

Athrun smiled up at her and ran his fingers through her hair: "Because you're sweet, sexy, and sly."

Cagalli smirked: "Ahh...the three S's. You have a way with words...a sharp tongue."

Athrun licked his lips and smiled playfully: "And you know that better than anyone."

Cagalli's face turned candy apple red: "W-What about your plan to catch the murderers?"

Athrun raised an eyebrow and asked curiously: "What about it?"

Cagalli explained: "You said...we can't just accuse her...we have to prove that she did it...and I don't even know who this other girl is."

Athrun reached up and began to rub her shoulders again as he replied in a whisper: "I have plenty of evidence to go on and a few aces up my sleeve as well. I just told you I didn't because it felt like somebody was listening in before. I don't want you to worry anymore tonight. I'll catch them...I promise." He pulled her down so that they were pressed together for the fourth time that night. He smiled sweetly as his intense emerald eyes stared deep into hers: "Why do you  love me?"

Cagalli felt her breath catch in her throat and her face heat up from the intense stare from those emerald orbs and his bangs hanging seductively over them. She smirked a bit as she managed: "The same reasons you love me...you're sweet, sexy, and sly..." She brushed his bangs from his eyes: "...but there's one other reason."

Athrun smirked playfully, his eyes dancing with curiosity: "Really?"... "And what would that be?"

Cagalli slid her hand down his side, then let it rest on his inner thigh. She flashed a seductive smile at Athrun, which she could tell was getting to him. She murmured next to his lips: "You have to get closer to find out."

Athrun felt his self control teetering on the edge...he murmured nervously: "I-I want..."

Cagalli smirked coyly and whispered: "Tell me...tell me what you want...Athrun."

Athrun, now flushed from head to toe, his pulse racing as he was evidently about to lose a long battle with his wits. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore as he let out a breathless scream: **"I want you!"** In one swift and quick movement, he pulled her even closer against him as they lay on the soft bed. He closed his eyes and kissed her feverishly, letting his tongue find it's way around inside her mouth. He broke the kiss briefly, his emerald eyes flashing with desire as he growled: "You...you make me lose control!" He pulled at her pajama bottoms until they came off and he tossed them across the room and now she was only in her underwear.

Cagalli growled back before attacking his lips in another fiery kiss: "You drive me crazy!" She trailed her fingers down to his pants , unzipped them, then threw them to the floor, leaving the "Ace of the Justice" clad only in his red boxers. Her voice lowered to a sultry whisper, making sure she was gazing deeply into Athrun's eyes: "You have beautiful eyes Athrun."

Athrun's breathless voice trembled slightly: "C-Cagalli...that's not fair."

Cagalli smirked playfully: "You never said anything about playing fair."

Athrun moaned softly as she then began kissing his stomach. He begged: "Cagalli...please..."

Cagalli smirked: "Cagalli please...what?

Athrun suddenly smirked which caught Cagalli by surprise: "Cagalli please..." He reached up and tilted her chin, bringing his lips to hers in a fiery kiss, then broke it as he finished in a seductive tone of voice: "Have me." He rolled her over so he was on top now, his blue hair a disheveled mess as he slowly ran his hand up her thigh and let it rest on her inner thigh where he pressed a soft kiss.

Cagalli moaned at that soft touch and then growled: "Damn it!"... "Just take me now Athrun Zala!" Without warning, she leapt up and threw her arms around his neck as she attacked his lips with a fiery kiss.

**-Meanwhile- **

A magenta haired shadow lurked outside behind the closed blinds: "Damn it...these stupid blinds...I can't see anything that's going on in there."... " What's she doing to him?"... "All I hear is..." A smirk suddenly spread across the shadow's face: "I knew they wouldn't be able to stay away from each other. All he had to do was give me one kiss and I would've kept quiet...once Kira, Seran-san, and the Orb council hear about this...the Athha family secret and the Precious Rose jewel will be mine." Suddenly the shadow felt a hand on her shoulder, jumped, and whirled around to come face to face with a cloaked, sky blue haired boy about her own age. He spoke in a calm tone: "I don't think you wanna do that." Before the shadow woman had a chance to defend herself, she felt a handkerchief being pressed to her mouth, then she was out cold.

The blue haired boy took out his cell phone and spoke into it softly: "Blue Knight to Red Knight...apprehended Miss Scarlett number one outside the Goddess of Victory's shrine. Am escorting "sleeping" Miss Scarlett number one back to her quarters. Miss Scarlett number two still at large...will contact if spotted...Blue Knight out."

**-Later on that same morning at 6:00am...-**

Most of the house still lay sleeping since it was a late night for all, so the only sounds heard were the maids and butlers stirring and beginning to start their days. However, giggling is heard inside the Lioness's room.

**-Inside Cagalli's room- **

Clothes lay strewn in a wild mess all over the floor and on chairs as the room's two occupants lay naked and wrapped in each others arms...the only covers that didn't get thrown off the bed now covered over them.

Athrun let out a breathless and awestruck: "Wow...that was..oh my god." Cagalli giggled as she softly kissed his shoulder.

Cagalli smirked as she ran her fingers through his messy hair: "I could say the same for you."

Athrun blushed bright red, emerald eyes sparkled as he playfully smirked: "I can't believe I'm sleeping with the engaged Princess of Orb and her fiancée is right down the hall...that makes me feel..."

Cagalli snickered as she trailed her fingers across his chest: "Feel like what?"... " A dirty whore?"

Athrun, fiddling with the Haumea stone around his neck, chuckled a bit, then smiled as he ran his fingers across her lips: "Well...a little bit...but I don't care...I'm..." He looked her deep in the eyes and replied softly, his lips inches from hers as he finished his sentence: "...so happy." He pressed a passionate, lingering kiss to her lips, then snuggled closer to her under the sheets...wrapping his arms around her protectively as he whispered: "We can protect each other." He smiled and chuckled as he noticed a small blush dust her face before she smiled and closed her eyes. It was also then that he noticed his cell phone blinking in his open suitcase across the room. A small, mischievous smirk tugged at his lips as he tried to let himself drift to sleep since they had to get up by 9:30...they would only get three hours of sleep...but that didn't matter...he was finally with the girl he loved again. Still smirking, he thought to himself as he glanced over at his blinking cell phone once again, while letting his eyes slowly close: _Looks like your problems finally caught up with you. _

Okies fellow AsuCaga fans...that's then end of the chappie. Did you guess who the sky blue haired guy was?...lol...you'll find out next chappie if you're not sure. Lol The next chappie is when the murderers are revealed. I think you all may have a pretty good idea who one of them is by now..but you will all be surprised when you find out who the second one is. Lol...I'm not telling! Lol Oh Oh..and if any of you are interested in joining any AsuCaga related fansites please come and visit your fellow fans at http://the-red-knight. A fansite devoted to our fave hot Coordinator Athrun Zala, http://the-princess-of-orb. A fansite devoted to our favorite kick ass princess Cagalli Yula Athha, http://asucaga. A fansite devoted to Athrun and Cagalli as a couple, http://asucaga-fanworks. A fansite where AsuCaga fans can submit fanart and stories about AsuCaga, and finally a forum dedicated to the couple http://asucaga. . (smiles) Your support is greatly apprieciated and new members are always welcome. Lol...enough of my rambling...lol..I'll have the next chappie up as soon as my finals are over. HotaruZala out. Lol


	13. The Coming Out Party

Hi Hi everyone...well..here it is..the last chapter of the murder at Athha Estate! This is the last chapter in the trilogy of the previous two chappies and is dedicated to my bestest friend Thingperson. Lol..This is the chappie where the true murderer is revealed even though I think most of you may already have ideas on who the murderer or murderers may be. Lol..and never fear..this isn't the last chappie of the story altogether..there will be much more to come. Lol..Enough of my blabbing..on with the chapter. Lol

Disclaimer: I do not own GS, GSD, or the AsuCaga and Athrun shirtless happiness that abounds within this story. Lol..But I totally wish I did. Lol

-The Zala Files- Chapter 13: The Coming Out Party-

**-March 2nd, CE 75. Athha Estate. Time: 9:30am. Location: Cagalli's Room- **

Athrun opened his emerald eyes to the chirping of birds and the rays of sunshine peaking through the shades. He glanced over his shoulder next to him as he felt Cagalli's warm and silky body snuggle closer against his back as she slept. The way the light hit her, she looked even more beautiful then he'd ever thought was physically possible. Her short golden hair, her beautiful amber eyes that were closed in peaceful slumber, her pouty lips, her flushed face, the way her chest rose and fell with her every breath. As he stroked her disheveled hair, he felt that he could go on staring at her like this for hours, but unfortunately; there were other matters to attend to. With Cagalli's arms still wrapped around him, he sat up and took notice of the state of the room. His eyes widened in shock as he thought: _"Did we really get that crazy?"_ He briefly ran his fingers through his hair and blushed slightly at all the clothes that lay strewn about the room, and then glanced down at the sleeping Cagalli that was still clinging to his waist. He then heard her murmur in her sleep:_ "Mmmm...Athrun..." _ His face tinted a slight red as he thought: _"Is she dreaming about me?" _He heard her murmur again: _"Mmmm...Athrun...gimme back those cookies." _He heaved a heavy sigh and chuckled to himself: _"I should've known...I can't expect it to be about me all the time." _As he attempted to get up, he felt Cagalli pull him back down and murmur in her sleep in a desperate, pleading tone that immediately caught his attention:_ "Athrun...save me..." _His emerald eyes widened as he turned in her arms so he could face her. He gently brushed her bangs from her closed eyes as he thought to himself: _"Save you?"... "Save you from what?" _Before he could even open his mouth to ask that question, she murmured again in the same tone: _"Athrun...save me...save me from..." _As he waited anxiously for her to finish her sentence, he noticed her blink her eyes a few times before it finally seemed that they'd succumbed to the daylight.

The golden haired Lioness gazed up at her blue haired knight as she briefly played with his bangs: "Mmmm...Athrun..." She then smiled as she claimed his lips in a quick kiss.

Athrun returned her smile with one of his own: "Morning sleepy head...time to get up."

Cagalli snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes again: "Mmmm...do we have to?"... "I don't feel like getting up yet. Nobody gets up in this house till at least 10:30am on the weekend." She teasingly ran her fingers through his hair again in an attempt to coerce him to hit the clocks snooze button: "Can't we just stay in till then?"

Athrun snuggled closer to her as well and flashed a small smirk: "Are you lying to me just so you can sleep more?"

Cagalli turned beet red and then turned on him by putting on her best pouty face and sultry tone of voice: "You have beautiful eyes Athrun. I just want to stare into them a little longer." She tenderly brushed his disheveled blue bangs from his eyes.

Athrun shivered at her soft touch as he turned a slight shade of red and stammered: "T-That's not fair...you know how that affects me...especially when it comes out of your..." His hungry eyes wandered to her lips for a minute and then he placed a gentle, teasing kiss on them: "...Sweet..." He paused and kissed her again: "...Scintillating..." He paused again and this time kissed her more passionately than before, only breaking it to catch a glimpse of her flushed face. He flashed a playful smile as he finished his sentence: "...Mouth."

Cagalli blushed slightly at his words and hot kisses as she asked curiously: "S-So...I win?"... "We get to stay in till then?"

Athrun sighed in defeat and chuckled: "Okay...you win...but we get up exactly that time...promise?"

Cagalli rested her head on his stomach and mumbled as she drifted back to sleep: "Mmmm hmmm."

_-An hour and a half later downstairs at brunch, only Sai and Meyrin sat at the table. - _

Meyrin took a sip of her orange juice and adjusted the straps of her pink tank top before turning to her table companion and asking curiously: "We're the only ones awake?"

Adjusting his glasses, Sai glanced over his newspaper, looked around the large dining room, and nodded: "Looks like it."

Meyrin eyed him, curiosity still visible in her eyes: "Is it like this every day?"

Sai nodded: "Pretty much. Lady Cagalli attends college and her classes are in the afternoon so she sleeps in, plus she has meetings to attend afterwards. Lord Kira attends the earlier meeting so he eats on the run. Everybody has their own business to attend to."

Meyrin exclaimed: "But how can you stand it?!" She blushed at her sudden outburst: "I mean...how can you stand all this quiet?"... "Wouldn't you like someone to greet and talk with you in the morning?"

Placing his newspaper down on the table, Sai chuckled: "Every once in a while, Kira and I sit and have breakfast together...usually on days when he has early meetings." He smiled in her direction as he finished: "And..It's not so often that I get a female companion at the table to chat with at this hour...especially one that's as cheerful as you...well...besides Lady Clyne anyway."

Meyrin blushed in an embarrassed fashion: "O-Oh...I'm sorry. I'm being too bubbly aren't I?" My older sister always tells me that..."

Sai shook his head, a slight blush visible on his face as he waved his hands in protest: "N-No!"... "I mean...it's just nice to have such a refreshing and pleasant conversation with another early bird like me."

Meyrin felt a small tint of red crossing her cheeks before she smiled: "O-oh...well...thank you Lord Argyle."

Sai chuckled: "Just call me Sai Miss Meyrin. Lord Argyle is my father."

Meyrin nodded and smiled in return.

-A voice then interrupted the two: "Oh...I see you two have already met."

Sai and Meyrin looked over and noticed Kira approaching the table...Lady Lacus not too far behind him. Lady Lacus wore a nice, off the shoulder, pink sun dress; while Kira was clad in his Orb military uniform...his stripes indicating that he ranked colonel.

Sai greeted his friends: "Good morning Kira...Lady Clyne."

Meyrin bowed her head and also greeted them: "G-Good morning Lord Kira...Lady Clyne."

Kira chuckled at Meyrin's nervous manner: "Good morning Sai...Miss Meyrin. Remember Miss Meyrin...you can call me Kira also...I don't mind."

Lacus smiled and addressed both Sai and Meyrin: "And you can both call me Lacus."

Sai nodded as Meyrin blushed embarrassed and replied: "Y-Yes...good morning Kira...Lacus."

Kira pulled out a chair for Lacus next to Meyrin and then took a seat on the opposite side next to Sai: "Sorry I'm late. I had a few phone calls to make regarding today's party."

Sai raised an eyebrow curiously: "You mean that's still on?"... "The Emirs didn't call it off?"

Kira sighed and shook his head: "They said with the death of father just being announced, that it would be wise to keep this going. The announcement of Cagalli's and my marriages will raise the people's spirits and hopes for the future."

Sai shook his head: "So...you only get two days to grieve over the death of your father and then they expect you to put on a happy face again just like that?"

Kira heaved another heavy sigh, his violet eyes full of worry: "I know...I know...I don't like it either, but right now I'm too busy to argue with them. It's only been two days since it happened and they're already on top of Cagalli practically every hour to make major decisions."

Lacus eyed him worriedly: "Kira..."

Sai apologized: "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything to cause you more worry."

Kira shook his head: "No...No...it's okay...you didn't know."

Sai asked in a curious tone: "So...how are things going with you and Fllay?"... "Did she cool down since last night?"

Kira shook his head again: "I don't know what's going on anymore. I need to have a little talk with her today about things." He and Lacus exchanged worried glances.

Meyrin, remembering what she'd seen last night; nodded and took a hopeful tone of voice: "I hope everything turns out well...Kira-san."

Kira nodded and flashed her a small smile: "I hope so too. Thank you Miss Meyrin."

Meyrin then asked curiously: "Have you seen Lord Za...I mean...Athrun-san around?"... "I haven't seen him since last night." ... "Did he not get up yet?"

Kira glanced quickly at Lacus for support.

Lacus smiled and responded: "I'm sure he'll be down any minute. He's probably just busy getting ready."

_-Meanwhile, upstairs in Cagalli's room - _

After a lot of coaxing, Athrun had finally managed to get Cagalli up and out of bed. He now studied his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He'd chosen to wear a nice maroon colored dress shirt, black pants, black shoes, and to top it off...a black, Chinese style jacket. He didn't want the marks on his neck Cagalli had left to be noticeable to anyone...especially Kira...for fear they would jump to conclusions. He dabbed a bit of his cologne on the back of his neck and as he did so, he felt a pair of arms slide and wrap around his waist and a voice whisper: "Hey...you know...if you wanna hide hickeys...all you need is the right concealer...here...hurry up and use this." She casually placed the small bottle of tan liquid in his hands. Athrun blushed and shivered at how her warm breath tickled his ear. He quickly applied a small dab of the concealer on his neck, then turned around in her arms, examining her outfit more closely. She wore her Orb military uniform and all the bars and stripes on it indicated to him that those were the marks of Orb's Supreme commander. He picked her up and sat her down on the sink counter, his face inches from hers and his eyes sparkled with curiosity: "Are you giving me an order Princess Athha...after I had to practically drag you out of bed before?"

Cagalli growled: "Don't call me Princess!"... She then smiled as she apologized: "Aww...I'm sorry...how can I make it up to you?" Before he could answer, she cupped his face in her hands and brought her lips to his in a sweet, lingering kiss. Pulling away, she smirked as she noticed his face turn red: "Is that answer acceptable...Commander Zala?"

Athrun felt his face redden as he nodded and stammered: "Y-Yes."

Cagalli smirked slightly and jumped off the counter, grabbing his arm as she did so: "Good. Now let's go."

Athrun abruptly closed the door to her room before she could drag him out: "Cagalli...wait..." He had her up against the wall, his hands on each side of her as he stared deeply into her amber eyes, and before tilting her chin up as he whispered: "One more thing before we go out there and I'm not allowed to touch you..."

Cagalli's face flushed red as she whispered his name: "Athrun..." She closed her eyes and succumbed to his passionate kiss and found herself disappointed that it was over so soon. She whispered: "You know when I'm dancing with...that..." She grimaced as Athrun chuckled and silenced her with a finger over her lips as he smiled and closed his eyes, pulling her in for one last tight hug, he responded: "I know...I'll be wishing it was me out there with you."

Cagalli hugged him tighter, inhaling his intoxicating scent of aftershave and Aramis as she whispered into his neck: "Me too...god I wish it was you."

Athrun tucked the concealer bottle in his pocket, then released her from his hug and smiled: "You go down there first...I'll follow you..okay?" His hand squeezed hers tightly for reassurance.

Cagalli slowly and reluctantly let her hand slip out of his and nodded: "I'll see you in a few Athrun...I mean...Lord Zala." She then turned to look back at him briefly before finally leaving.

Athrun watched her retreating form as it descended the staircase...Yuuna suddenly appearing next to her chattering away. The blue-haired Coordinator leaned against the door frustratedly ran his fingers through his neck length hair. Suddenly, he heard his cell phone ringing so he sighed heavily one last time before answering it: "Hey there Auel-san. Is the suspect secure?"... "Were there any escape attempts at all?"

Auel sighed heavily on the other end of the phone: "On my part or hers?"

Athrun chuckled a bit at his joke..obviously Auel-san had not had a pleasant night: "On hers Auel-san."

Auel replied: "She's secure. No escape attempts...she hasn't woken up yet."

Athrun shook his head and asked curiously: "How much Chloroform did you put on that rag?" All Athrun heard on the other end was silence before he pressed Auel for an answer: "Auel-san...how much?"

Auel heaved a heavy sigh and explained: "If I didn't use as much as I did she would've struggled a lot more . It's bad enough she kicked my leg...I didn't want another bruise."

Athrun sighed heavily as well: "Bruises or no bruises. She's gonna wake up soon." He patted his pants pocket to make sure his wallet was there, then his jacket pocket where his gun was buckled up safely tucked away in it's holster: "Where are you now?"

Auel whispered into the phone: "Just down the hall from Lady Cagalli's room in Lord Kira's room. That's where all her stuff appears to be."

Athrun smirked as he thought: _"As I thought...she's moving right in." _He then spoke aloud to Auel: "When she wakes up, tell her you're one of the new security officers here and you've come to make sure she gets to the party safely. Kira has more than one uniform in that closet if I know him...you can use that."

Auel whispered: "Won't she recognize the bars and stripes for the rankings?"

Athrun shook his head: "I've been around girls like her...they're more concerned with how much they can get out of the guy than with their military ranking."... "Trust me...she won't know the difference...she'll just believe you to be someone she hasn't yet sunk her claws into."

Auel chuckled quietly: "I'm not one of those guys so she'll find me a disappointment...so...I take it you and the Lady Cagalli are back together?"

Athrun felt his face turn a slight red: "W-What are you talking about...I never..."

Auel chuckled: "You never had to. You keep her picture in your drawer and I've noticed you go in there, just stare in said drawer, and when I ask you what you're looking at...you always say...a secret treasure." He continued to chuckle some more when he heard silence on Athrun's end of the line: "I think I especially noticed it when I heard you scream out last night: "Conquer me my Goddess Of Victory!"

Athrun turned an even brighter shade of red as he hissed into the phone: "That was way after you...wait...was it...?"

Auel snickered: "Ummm...a piece of advice...close the balcony doors all the way next time."

Athrun blushed embarrassed and hissed: "A-Auel-san!"... "J-Just..." He frustratedly ran his fingers through his hair as he calmed down: "Next time it happens...you'll see it coming because you'll have the day off."

Auel chuckled as he teased: "So...I'll be getting some time off pretty soon then?"

Athrun took a sarcastic tone: "Ha...Ha...Ha...very funny."... "Just remember to do what I said when the suspect wakes up."

Auel nodded: "Can do Red Knight...Blue Knight over and out."

Athrun clicked his phone shut, opened the door, took a deep breath, and began his descent down the stairs. As he made his way towards the table, he noticed Kira stand up to greet him with a smile that both cheered him up and scared him at the same time.

Kira smiled: "Well...well...well...look who's up...so...how did you sleep last night?"

Athrun, catching on to his friends prying; he replied coolly: "Well...to be honest...not so good. I kept hearing things that went crash..I mean...bump in the night."

Kira, blushing slightly; exchanged a brief worried look with Lacus, who was blushing as well: "I-Is that so?"... "I didn't hear that." He then smirked as he turned on Athrun: "I did hear some moaning...did you hear it too?"

Athrun noticed Cagalli flash her brother her signature death glare. However, instead of getting all nervous, Athrun replied coolly: "Why yes I did. I was coming from your room actually."

Kira noticed all eyes on him and nearly choked on one of his biscotti's. He took a quick sip of his tea to wash it down: "Y-You know...come to think of it...it was coming from my room. I hear this estate is rather old."

Athrun finally took a seat across from Cagalli and her loud-mouthed fiancée who was too busy chattering on his cell phone to notice Cagalli's hand slide under the table to rest on Athrun's leg. His face tinted a slight red as he shook suggestive thoughts out of his head. Maintaining his cool demeanor, he smirked at his friend: "So..what are you trying to say Kira?"... "Are you telling me your room is haunted?"

Kira nodded firmly: "Yes...and I also have reason to believe that Cagalli's room has ghosts in it as well since there was a lot of shrieking coming from in there last night."

Cagalli growled: **"That was the T.V. You idiot!" **

Kira quickly withdrew after hearing her fierce tone: "Y-Yes...that's right. I forgot the T.V. was in there...my mistake."

Meyrin, who had went to get herself another glass of juice; noticed Athrun at the table and plopped back down in her chair by Sai and called out across the large table cheerfully: "Good morning Athrun-san!" She was still getting used to calling him by his first name, she blushed embarrassed.

Athrun blushed a bit as he felt Cagalli playing footsy with him under the table. He smiled politely and responded: "O-Oh...good morning Miss Meyrin." He took a final sip of his coffee to calm his nerves.

Kira finished the last of his tea and then stood up: "I hope everyone's just about finished here cause we have to start getting ready for the party at 2:00pm."

Cagalli nearly choked on the last of her cruller: "What?!"... "Two O'Clock?!"... "You mean I have to dance for eight hours straight?!"

Kira sighed heavily and nodded: "I'm afraid so sis..." He glanced at her outfit: "Also...ummm..." He took a few steps back for his own safety: "You're gonna have to wear a dress."

Athrun felt Cagalli stop playing footsy with him and noticed a complete and total death glare radiating from her amber eyes.

Cagalli hissed at her brother as she nearly leapt over the table at him: **"What?!"... "You've got to be kidding me?!" **

Kira heaved another heavy sigh: "L-Look...I'm sorry...It's not me...It's just..the heads of state have been bugging me about your image."

Cagalli growled: **"I don't care what the hell they think!"... "I'm a big girl now...I don't need people telling me how to dress!" **

Yuuna finally clicked his phone shut and put in his two cents: "Cagalli my love...perhaps if you stop screaming like that then the elders wouldn't treat you like a child."

Athrun, now noticing that Cagalli's eyes were burning in anger; felt he had to interject in a calm tone: "I think what Seran-san is trying to say is that it would make you appear more demure and poised to the elders if you wore a dress..and you can do that without completely changing your image."

Kira nodded in agreement: "Yes...that's exactly right."

Cagalli eyed Athrun and Kira: "I don't know about this."

Kira turned to Athrun to get an honest opinion: "Honestly...in your opinion...how would you react to Cagalli in a dress from the standpoint of another head of state?"

Athrun looked Cagalli square in the eyes and smiled: "I'd probably say: "May I have this dance?" He noticed as the ladies at the table, including the maids who were clearing it; blush...but none more noticeable than Cagalli herself.

Cagalli, her face tinted red mumbled: "A-Alright fine...I'll do it."

Kira rolled his eyes and chuckled: "Okay..enough small talk people...we have a party to get ready for."

Lacus took Cagalli aside and smiled: "I'll help you get ready if you like."... "We girls can all get ready together."

Meyrin smiled and nodded: "Oh yes ..yes...me too please."

Cagalli nodded: "Alright." She and the other girls then excused themselves and retreated up the steps...only the gentleman remained.

Yuuna eyed the blue-haired Coordinator: "Would you really ask her that?"

Athrun stood up and adjusted his jacket collar calmly: "I think you already know the answer to that Seran-san."

Yuuna eyed him suspiciously: "I never got your name..I wasn't present when you arrived. All I know is that you are Master Yamato's friend, that you're a detective, and you like to fire your gun recklessly in people's homes."

Athrun, keeping his temper in check; calmly replied: " I believe the hip new term to describe what I do is P.I. Seran-san..and my name is Alex...Alex Dean." Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Kira point to his watch: "Now..if you'll excuse me Seran-san...I have a party to get ready for...oh...didn't you hear?"... "I was invited...security reasons...you understand." He then turned his back to Yuuna and left the room with Kira and Sai.

_-1:30 pm, Kira's Room- _

Athrun found himself once again standing in front of a mirror , this time adjusting the collar on the Orb uniform Kira had lent him.

Kira was pacing back and forth behind Athrun while Sai, who had been ready since before they got up; sat and watched the news: "Where's Fllay?" ... "We're leaving in a few minutes and I haven't seen her yet!" He turned to Athrun: "You said you saw her last night...was she still mad?"... "Are you sure everything'll be okay?"

Athrun couldn't help but chuckle a bit: "Relax. Everything will be alright. I'm sure it will."

Kira took a deep breath to calm herself and nodded. He then noticed Athrun dabbing a light brown colored liquid on a few spots of his neck. He smirked and asked: "So...what's with the makeup?"

Athrun's inner self cursed: _"Damn it."... "I forgot...quick...come up with an excuse!"_ He spoke aloud: "Ummm...It's a skin condition and this is just till I can see a doctor." He quickly shoved the bottle back into his pocket. He then turned to Kira and sniffed his jacket.

Kira eyes his friend strangely: "Ummm...what are you doing?"

Athrun smirked: "How come you smell like gardenias?"... "Isn't that Lady Lacus's perfume?"

Kira blushed bright red for a minute and shot back: "I...well...how come you smell like Japanese cherry blossoms?"

Sai watched the two fight and chuckled as he declared: " Why don't you just tell Lord Zala you slept with Lady Lacus?"

Athrun nearly fell over where he stood, his emerald eyes as wide as saucers as a smile spread across his face: "Oh...so you're room isn't haunted then?"

Kira turned beet red and looked away embarrassed: "N-No...I...I...I'm sorry Sai...the truth is..I don't think I ever loved Fllay I...I love Lady Lacus...I'm sorry..."

Sai shook his head and laughed: "Actually...I was waiting for one of you to finally make a move. It was like watching a soap opera."

Kira blushed and nodded: "Thank you Sai...but ...how do I tell Fllay?"

Athrun smiled and rested a supportive hand on his friend's shoulder: "I'm sure everything will work out."

Sai nodded in agreement: "Yes...I'm sure it will too." He turned to Athrun and grinned: "...And if you want to hide hickeys, you might want to go thicker on the concealer Lord Zala-san."

Athrun turned bright red and gulped as he felt Kira's angry gaze on him: "O-Okay ...shall we go gentleman?" He turned on his heels and darted out the door, Kira practically chasing him as Sai chuckled from behind the both of them. Once downstairs, the handsome young men...and Yuuna...all stood downstairs waiting for the girls to arrive. The only one not in an Orb Uniform was Sai who wore a tuxedo.

Meyrin and Lacus were the first to come down the stairs. Lacus wore a beautiful pink gown that came just above the knee and matching heels...makeup as flawless as usual. Meyrin wore one of her favorite little black dresses with matching heels and also flawless makeup, her magenta pigtails bouncing as she walked. Meyrin took a deep breath and followed Lacus downstairs to where the guys were waiting and she blushed a bit when she noticed Athrun in uniform: "Good afternoon."

Athrun chuckled and smiled: "Good afternoon Miss Meyrin...Lady Lacus...you both look lovely."

Meyrin felt her face heat up at his compliment: "T-Thank you."

Lacus smiled: "Yes...thank you."

Athrun smirked and elbowed Kira: "Don't you think they look lovely?"

Kira blushed bright red at how beautiful Lacus looked and nodded as he managed a nervous sounding: "Y-Yes...very lovely."

Suddenly, the sound of cursing could be heard coming form upstairs as Cagalli had tripped on her high heels from Kisaka shoving her into the hallway. When she appeared at the top of the steps, everyone went quiet and Athrun felt his heart skip a beat. There, approaching them; was Cagalli in a beautiful spaghetti-strapped, Tinker Bell styled, sea foam green dress that came just above her knee showing off her figured and her long, slender legs perfectly. Athrun looked her up and down what seemed like a million times. Around her neck she wore a golden necklace with a ruby in the center, three gold bracelets around her right wrist, and matching gold earrings. She wore her hair pulled back , feathered out, and held in place by two, oval shaped, light green opal hair clips (A/N: See episode 19 of Seed for a better description of her hairstyle. Lol) Her makeup was very light with only some blush, lip gloss, and eyeshadow to highlight her features, and about her lingered the familiar scent of Japanese cherry blossoms. Just as Athrun was about to step forward and open his mouth to compliment her, Yuuna cut in front of him and replied: "Cagalli my honey...my you look pretty...but that color doesn't look too good on you...and..." He reached out to touch her hair: "You'd look prettier with longer hair. I want you to grow it out." In response, Cagalli slapped his hand away, her amber eyes flashing angrily.

Athrun, who was nearly about to go into SEED mode; took a few steps towards the purple-haired menace, but Kira stopped him.

Kira whispered: "Athrun...don't...it'll be okay...just watch."

Cagalli calmly walked up to Yuuna and smiled: "Thank you for your opinion Yuuna...and now I have something for you."

Everyone watched as Yuuna smirked in Athrun's direction and closed his eyes expecting to get a kiss.

Cagalli asked sweetly: "Are you ready?"

Yuuna replied in a gushing tone: "Yes my love I..."

Before Yuuna could finish speaking, Cagalli's fist collided with his ribs and everyone winced as they watched him double over and fall to the floor in pain. Kira, Athrun, and Sai snickered.

Cagalli flashed a smile at the grounded Yuuna: "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

Kira grinned and whispered to Athrun: "See...I told you." He then addressed everyone else: "Okay...looks like we're going to have to get going." He turned to Athrun: "Would you mind checking on Fllay and bringing her to the party?"

Athrun, who was again glancing at Cagalli; blushed a bit in surprise: "Yes...okay." He turned on his heels and climbed the steps once again.

Cagalli watched him ascend the stairs before responding: "I need to go use the bathroom. You guys go on ahead. I'll leave with Kisaka."

Kira nodded: "Okay."

Yuuna wobbly stood up and hobbled to the door: "Cagalli my love...can't you wait until we get there?"

Cagalli was already up the steps and out of earshot by the time Yuuna got that question out. She ran for her room and closed the door, making it look as if she was really using the restroom. She his by the door until she heard their car pull away. Once the car was gone, she bolted out of her room and ran down the hall searching for the blue-haired Coordinator. She heard someone else running down the hall as well, so she ran towards the noise and abruptly stopped when she saw who it was: "Athrun."

Athrun stopped running and stood there for a minute taking in her beauty as the sun shone through the large bay windows of the estate. He looked into her eyes: "Cagalli."

The two stood there for a moment before they both found themselves running towards each other. Once in his arms, Cagalli pressed a heated, passionate kiss on his lips as she ran her fingers through his hair. His hands wrapped around her waist, bringing her body closer to his as he responded to the intense kiss. He then slowly moved his hands up to her bare shoulders and then up to her hair where he began playing with the gold ribbon ties. As he caressed her face, he broke the kiss to whisper in her ear: " You look beautiful."

Cagalli turned slightly red as she grumbled: "That's not what that asshole said. Grow my hair out...who the hell does he think he is?!"

Athrun shook his head and chuckled: "Forget about that...I loved how you took him down. Did Kisaka teach you that?"

Cagalli shook her head and grinned: "Nope...self taught." They both let each other go and started to walk down the hall and down the steps: "So...aren't you going to go get that bit...I mean...Fllay?"

Draping Cagalli's jacket around her shoulders, he shook his head as he escorted Cagalli to his car and opened the passenger door: "Nope."

Cagalli raised a golden eyebrow and asked curiously: "What are you planning?"

Athrun smirked as he started the car: "You'll see."

_-2:30 pm, Party at Orb's Embassy- _

The party was already well underway and Kira and Yuuna were busy chatting with all the heads of state. Kira, covering for her; told them that she had some last minute business to attend to concerning tomorrow's meeting...which they bought. When Cagalli finally came in and was announced, Kira noticed her smile and wave briefly and then stare quickly back at the blue-haired Coordinator behind her as they introduced him as hers and Kira's new bodyguard Alex Dean.

_-4:30pm- _

Throughout the entire dance, Kira could tell that Athrun didn't look too thrilled with the scene in front of him. Watching Yuuna dance with Cagalli, even though it was clumsy and erratic; was still obviously saddening him. He noticed Athrun take a few more sips of punch, sigh heavily, and then walk out of the room altogether. Kira shook his head. This was killing Athrun...he could tell...so he decided to do what any best friend would do...tell Athrun what Yuuna had told him earlier about how he was going to be leaving for a two week long meeting halfway through this party. He followed his friend out into the hallway where he was pacing back and forth and informed him of the news.

Athrun eyed Kira and shook his head in amazement: "Are you kidding me?!"... "This is supposed to be a happy event for this family and he's cutting out early?!"

Kira sighed heavily: "Oh well...to be honest...I'd rather see you dancing with her than him. Something about him just pisses me off." He looked over his shoulder: "Uh-oh...looks like he just told her the good news. We gotta go do some damage control." He snatched Athrun's arm and dragged him out to the dance floor where Cagalli was arguing with Yuuna.

Cagalli growled: **"You've got some nerve doing this after what just happened!"... "This is supposed to be a happy occasion!" **

Yuuna waved his hands and huffed: "I'm sorry my love, but this is an important meeting and all of your screaming is causing a scene."

Kira noticed Cagalli about to swing her fists and eyed Athrun, silently encouraging him to intervene.

Athrun, coming up from behind the angry Goddess of Victory; snatched her hand.

Cagalli whirled around only to come face to face with the one and only reason she'd decided to come to this party: "A-Alex...what are you...?"

Before she could finish her question, Athrun bowed politely and smiled as he asked: "Lady Cagalli...may I have this dance...that is..." He turned to Yuuna: "If your fiancée doesn't mind."

Yuuna waved his hands as if bored and scoffed: "I'm not bothered by it. I know where her loyalty lies."

Athrun's inner self smirked: _"Well...you should be you complete and total asshole."_ He smiled politely and spoke aloud to Yuuna: "May I..._steal_ your fiancée?"

Yuuna's eyebrows rose in curiosity: "Excuse me...what did you just ask?"

Athrun replied coolly: "I asked...may I steal your fiancée...for a turn on the dance floor?"

Yuuna waved his hands again still obviously bored by the whole conversation: "Oh...well then...by all means go ahead. Anything to calm her down...and if you wouldn't mind keeping an eye on her while I'm gone...I would greatly appreciate it since it's your job to serve and protect is it not?"

Athrun smiled and nodded in agreement: "Yes...that it is." He glanced quickly at a hopeful looking Cagalli, then back at Yuuna, and responded with another nod: "Okay. I'll take the job."

Kira nodded and smiled: "Good...I'm glad that's settled...now...I'll be getting back to La..." Kira blushed at the name he'd almost uttered and then finished: "...I mean...the party." He turned quickly on his heels and left.

Yuuna raised an eyebrow in Athrun's direction: "Really...well...do you realize that this now means that she's your boss. Are you sure you'd be comfortable in a position under a woman?"

Athrun glanced back at Cagalli and smirked at the small blush dusting her face, then turned back to Yuuna and replied coolly: "Actually...I look forward to taking on a new position."

Yuuna sniffed as he continued: "Are you absolutely sure you don't mind working for a woman Alex-san...she can be a little demanding and she's very rough around the edges."

Athrun responded coolly: "Nothing I can't smooth out with a gentle reminder or two as to why I'm here. It will be quite a beneficial experience for me." He glanced back in Cagalli's direction, her face was starting to turn red again, so he continued to speak...all the while glancing back in her direction while Yuuna wasn't looking: "Starting at the bottom..." His innocent emerald eyes gazed briefly, yet hungrily into hers...he noticed her giving him the same look: "...Slowly..." He then eyed her mouth as he finished: "...working my way up to the top."

Yuuna waved his hands dismissively: "Whatever tickles your fancy...just as long as you keep an eye on her. Can I trust her in your hands?"

Athrun nodded and smiled politely: "Yes...of course." He winked at Cagalli, who blushed again.

Yunna, completely oblivious to the flirting that was taking place right next to him; nodded: "Very well. I'm going to take my leave now. Oh...and Cagalli my honey...make sure you give Alex-san an appropriate reward for his services."

Cagalli smiled and nodded: "Of course Yuuna...it would be my pleasure."

The two watched Yuuna turn on his heels and leave the room...yammering on his phone the whole time. Athrun smoothly spun Cagalli into his arms with one hand, resting it on her waist, while the other hand gently laced with hers as they gracefully glided across the dance floor...Athrun applying dips and turns when appropriate, which earned them amazed stares from the party guests. He twirled her again and when she was again facing him, he drew her closer to him.

Cagalli felt a blush dust her face at their closeness and whispered: "Is this what you mean by slowly working your way to the top...Alex-san?"

Athrun smirked and whispered in response: "No. This is just me earning my reward for my services to you." He pulled her closer so that his mouth was now inches from her ear: "Do you trust yourself in my hands Princess?"

Cagalli, shivering at the feeling of his warm body pressed tightly against hers; managed to whisper back: "A-About that...I..." Before she got to finish, she noticed Fllay come strolling into the main room with a sky blue-haired young man in an Orb uniform: "Auel-san?" She then turned back to Athrun and asked curiously in a whisper: "Athrun...what's going on?"... "Why is Auel-san here?"

Athrun, instead of responding; nodded in Auel's direction and excused himself from Cagalli, bowing and kissing her hand as he did so: "Thank you very much for the lovely dance Lady Cagalli." He then whispered to her: "It's time for me to catch Miss Scarlett. Stay close to Kira and Kisaka okay?" He flashed her a small smile: "Wish me luck." Cagalli nodded, but before she could finish her question from before, Athrun had disappeared in a crowd of people.

Auel stood at the entrance with the uptight Fllay in her lavender strapless dress and heaved a heavy sigh: "See Lady Allster...I told you that Lord Kira was here waiting for you."

Fllay nodded and huffed: "Yes...I can see that, but why is _she_ standing next to him?" Fllay pointed to the pink haired songstress standing next to her fiancée.

Auel shrugged as he ran his fingers through his short sky blue hair frustratedly: "Look...my orders were to escort you here as a safety precaution. As for anything else social that's happening here, I have absolutely no idea what is going on and frankly...I could care less...now...if you'll excuse me...I'm on security duty for this party." He took off before she could open her mouth again as his inner self shook it's head: "_My God...what an irritating and obnoxious woman." _In his hasty retreat...he bumped into Athrun, who whispered: "You got the serviellence discs I asked for from the estates main camera?"

Auel nodded, handed Athrun the two discs, and whispered: "Here you go." He then pointed in Fllay's direction and whispered again: "You owe me ...that was a nightmare I never want to relive."

Athrun chuckled and smirked: "Okay ...Okay... Excellent...now I've been asked by Kira to run the dvd of the happy couples' typical day at home that they'll be showing at this party in a few minutes. How'd your editing come out of the servillence stuff?"

Auel grinned: "So flawless that nobody will be able to tell that it's ripped from a serviellence camera." He then asked curiously: "How are you going to make it look like the movie though...and what about Miss Meyrin...did you tell her about all of this?"

Athrun smirked: "I wasn't named the top student at the ZAFT academy for nothing..just trust me." He glanced over at Meyrin who was laughing and chatting with Lacus and shook his head: "I want her to have fun for a change..so let's not trouble her tonight." The smirk then arrived back onto his face: "Well then...it's show time Auel-san. Let's make this our Miss Scarlett's coming out party."

-It was now 5:30 pm and one of the Emirs stepped up on to the stage in the grand hall to make a toast to the happy couples. Fllay now stood next to a smiling, yet; very worried and nervous looking Kira.-

Fllay whispered: "You look like a wreck and you're all pale. Are you feeling okay?"

Kira eyed her and whispered back: "You know very well why I look and feel this way. Look...I think we need to talk about last night."

Fllay whispered back in a hiss: "There's nothing to talk about. What's past is past."

Kira nodded and sighed: "I understand that but...what I want to talk about is us...listen...I..."

Fllay shook her head and put her finger over his lips to silence him: "Save it for your Pink Princess. I know there's something going on between you...that's why you didn't come back to bed last night."

Kira's violet eyes widened as he began to grow irritated: "You kicked me out remember...it was after you accused my sister and friend of murder."

Fllay hissed in a whisper: "So you think that gives you the right to sleep with _her_?" She pointed to the pink-haired songstress singing on stage.

Kira glared angrily at Fllay and hissed in response: "You know what Fllay...yes...yes I do think it gives me the right. I was so worried about your feelings, but you don't give a damn about me do you?"... "Did you ever love me?"

Fllay glared back and then smiled a phony smile: "I don't have to love you to know what I want."

Kira's eyes widened in shock and sadness: "Fllay..."

Fllay's gray eyes stared coldly into his as she whispered: "Nobody said marriage is always happy...but when people look at us, they'll think we're picture perfect...and that's exactly what we want."

Kira shook his head firmly: "You mean that's what you want." He turned to leave, but she snatched his arm.

Fllay continued to smile her false smile as she whispered: "Oh no...I mean _we_. We're going through with this, so just put a smile on your face and look to the future that's standing right in front of you."

Before Kira could open his mouth to argue, he noticed Athrun up on the stage about to introduce the short clips of the couples.

Athrun took a deep breath to prepare himself and then calmly began to speak: "Good evening everyone. My name is Alex Dean and I have been friends with Lord Kira since we were seven years old. So when I was asked to make a small speech and run these clips of him and the lovely Lady Allster and of the beautiful Lady Cagalli..." Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Cagalli blush slightly. He continued: "...and Lord Seran...I was very glad and honored...and I wish them the best of luck and happy futures...so...without any further delay...let's roll the clips shall we?"

For the first five minutes, the guests watched as Cagalli and Yuuna sat chatting at the breakfast table...Cagalli trying her best to smile at all of his jabbering...also another clip of them was shown as they walked through the garden together showing Lady Lacus around the house. As Cagalli watched this footage, she noticed there seemed to be a lot of close ups of her, but she just shrugged it off. The next few clips showed Kira and Fllay hugging and kissing while they thought nobody was looking, then blushing and laughing when they got caught, and also them walking in the garden holding hands and dancing. It was then that the scenes subtly changed and everyone could hear Fllay's argument with Kira from last night. On the screen Fllay stamped her feet and screamed: "If I can't have you then nobody else will!"... "You hear me Kira?!"

Fllay's eyes widened as she eyed the slightly smirking Athrun that stood on stage: "W-What?!"... "What is the meaning of this?!"

Cagalli's amber eyes met Athrun's emerald ones as he simply smiled calmly and winked in her direction. In response, her mouth turned up in a small smirk as she nodded, silently approving his actions.

Kira's eyes widened in shock as well, but at the same time, he felt relief. Finally...now everybody would know what he now knew.

Everyone could see Fllay on the clips now as she appeared to be shown speaking to the new pink-haired maid on the screen as they stood in the kitchen of the estate and hovered over what appeared to be Lord Uzumi's tea. On screen Fllay whispered in a hiss to the maid: "I don't care _how_ you do it...just do it...and make sure you save some for that brute of a girl that Kira calls his sister. I will not be made a fool out of by her ever again." The camera then zoomed in on the two small vials that rested in the nodding maids hands. The next clip showed Fllay in the hall just outside Cagalli's room where she had been flirting with Athrun last night: "You are a Coordinator and an important one." It then showed her tracing her finger across Athrun's lips as she continued: "...It'll stay between us in exchange for just one kiss."

Athrun smirked from the stage as he noticed Fllay begin to grow very nervous and agitated as the people around her began to whisper.

The final clip showed Fllay hovering outside Lady Cagalli's balcony with another small vial in her hands as she smirked and whispered maliciously: "The Athha family secret and the Precious Rose jewel will be mine." Then, just like that; the clips were over.

Fllay growled: "What is going on here?!"

Athrun eyed her: "Oh...you don't know?"... "I think you know more than anyone." As he jumped off the stage and approached her, he noticed an empty vial in her purse. He then quickly looked back at Cagalli who was about to take a sip of her drink. His emerald eyes widened as he ran top speed at her shouting: **"Lady Cagalli!"... "Don't drink that!" **He knocked the tea filled wine glass to the floor and Cagalli and everyone else stood completely shocked as a greenish colored liquid emerged out of the cover of an earl gray tea bag. He breathed a sigh of relief as he calmly walked up to Fllay and pulled the vial out of her purse: "See this vial...it's the same one from the clips and it's identical to the one that went in Lord Uzumi's tea." He glanced quickly at Cagalli, who nodded. He continued: "You see...Lady Allster thought that by marrying Lord Kira, it would gain her more attention from and an audience with the Earth Alliance higher ups, and that she'd inherit everything if something were to happen to Lady Cagalli and Lord Uzumi, but...there was trouble in paradise. You see...Lord Uzumi was beginning to think that he picked the wrong Lady for his son...am I right Kira?"

Kira nodded solemnly: "Yes. He was concerned about me...he'd said the last time I talked with him that he didn't like how she was running me around. He thought she was taking advantage of me and I..." He paused as a saddened look crossed his face, then he continued: "...I didn't believe him."

Athrun placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder as he continued: "It's okay Kira."... "What I think happened is...she was listening to that conversation between you and your father outside the door...but you and him talked about something else too right?"

Kira nodded: "Yes. He told me that if something ever happened to him...to make sure that his Precious Rose...his precious and loved treasure stays protected."

Athrun nodded: "And did he say anything further?"

Kira once again nodded in agreement: "He said that I would be able to guard, protect, and keep it close to me, but that I could never possess it."

Athrun now turned his attention back to the other people in the room: "What really happened that night then?"... "Well...I can tell you. First off... it came to my attention that Lady Allster seems to hold a deep resentment for Coordinators that most people fail to notice because of her polite manner...so...by marrying the very thing that she despises makes her look like a saint to everyone while she's really on the side making secret deals with the EA's higher ups and Blue Cosmos, which is why she was so quick to say that Lady Clyne was the murderer. The real pink haired girl Lady Allster "claimed" she saw outside is in fact a ZAFT assassin she hired to do the dirty work for her. When Lady Cagalli came to Lady Clyne's defense, Lady Allster jumped on that immediately. She's also jealous of the relationship Lord Kira and Lady Cagalli have as siblings because she feels she's being shut out of her future husband's life...but what Lady Allster failed to figure out was that Lady Cagalli is the first to inherit all of the Athha family's assets and the title of Orb's Supreme Commander."

Fllay shouted: **"What are you talking about?!"... "How dare you accuse me of murder!" **

Athrun's emerald eyes sparkled mischievously as he smirked: "I never said that...but you just did." He grinned as he watched her gray eyes widen in shock as the Orb guards and Auel took her by the arms to restrain her. He continued: "Also...there's one more thing you don't know Lady Allster...you may think you succeeded in your endeavor to destroy Lady Cagalli's and Lady Clyne's reputations, but you failed."

Fllay hissed: "What do you mean?"... "It looks to me like I succeeded."

Athrun smirked: "Yes...it would look that way to you wouldn't it?"... "But you're wrong...you did fail. You see...there's something you never found out...something Lord Kira never told you." He glanced at Kira, silently urging him to speak.

Lacus put an arm around Kira's shoulder and smiled supportively: "It's okay. You can tell her." Cagalli nodded in support along with Athrun, Sai, and Meyrin.

Kira took a deep breath and confessed: "I am not his legitimate son."

Fllay felt her face drain of it's color: "What?"

Meyrin blocked her from getting to Kira and held up a piece of paper: "He's not Lord Uzumi's legitimate son. I checked his records...he was adopted."

Fllay shouted in shock: **"Is this true?!"... "No...No...you're lying!" **

Kira shook his head, his violet eyes looking directly into hers: "I'm not lying. It's the truth...and what's also the truth is that...I love Lady Clyne." He glanced back at Lacus, who blushed. He continued with a smirk on his face: "...and the Precious Rose that father and I spoke of is not a jewel."

Fllay exclaimed frustratedly: **"Then what is it?!"**

Athrun eyed Kira curiously: "Yes...actually...I'm a bit curious about that myself."

Cagalli nodded in agreement: "Me too. Father never said anything to me."

Kira explained: "He said that I could only guard, protect, and keep it close to me, but I could never possess it." He turned to Cagalli and smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder: "Father's most precious and loved treasure...his "Precious Rose"... "Is you Cagalli."

Cagalli's amber eyes widened before welling up with tears. She threw her arms around her brother and cried as she hugged him.

Athrun's emerald eyes also widened in shock for a minute, then softened as he smiled and thought to himself: _"I should have known...it makes all the sense in the world. She is, after all; as precious as a rose."_ He then spoke aloud to the guards and Auel: "Take her downtown so we can book her and fit her for a nice prison uniform..maybe in a nice orange." He smirked and as he walked by her, he whispered: "Looks like your problems finally caught up with you...Miss Scarlett."

Fllay turned to Sai as the guards and Auel were dragging her away: **"Sai...say something!"**

Sai shook his head: "You abandoned me a long time ago..why should I help you...you did this to yourself." He then turned his back to her.

Athrun watched Fllay glare at all of them and especially at him as Auel, the guards, and Kisaka dragged her out the door kicking and screaming. Athrun then turned to Kira and Cagalli: "I'm sorry...but I didn't catch the other accomplis...the maid who was the ZAFT assassin...she got away...for now anyway."

Kira shook his head and smiled: "It's okay."... "You saved me from making a very big mistake and you also saved my sister from being poisoned."

Athrun smiled first at Cagalli, then at Kira: "It's all in a day's work." He winked at Cagalli, who blushed slightly.

Cagalli walked over to the blue-haired Coordinator and snatched his arm: "Speaking of work, Yuuna told me to make sure that he receives a proper rewards for his services, which I brought with me. Please...come with me." She dragged Athrun out of the ballroom, down the hall, pulled him into a large walk in closet, and locked it from the inside.

Athrun sat down on a large box that rested on the closet floor and looked up at her, his emerald eyes full of curiosity: "So...what's this reward...I told you I didn't want any money and I..." Before he could finish speaking, he felt her mouth cover his in a fiery and passionate kiss, her hands unbuttoning his uniform collar as she then moved her lips to his neck. He moaned softly as he ran his fingers over her bare shoulders, playing with her dress's thin straps: "Cagalli..."

Cagalli stopped kissing his neck and looked into his eyes as she hugged him close: "You saved Kira, Lacus,...me...and most of all..my father's good name."

Athrun smiled as his arms tightened around her: "Just being able to see your smile is all the reward I need.

Cagalli blushed slightly and kissed him sweetly, yet hungrily...her tongue wrapping sensually around his as she took the kiss deeper. Then, after what seemed like an eternity; she broke it and murmured through gasps of breath: "I want to...see you again." She let her wandering hands slide mischievously under his shirt and caress his back.

Athrun shivered at her soft and gentle touch, then catching his breath, he blushed heavily as his emerald eyes widened, then softened: "What are you asking me Cagalli?"... "Do you want me to...?"

Cagalli in turn blushed bright red and nodded: "I want to see you again...can we..." She awkwardly scuffed her shoes on the carpet floor of the closet: "..Can we be...secret lovers?"

Athrun eyed her for a minute: "A-Are you sure?"... "What about...?"

Cagalli growled through an embarrassed blush: **"Of course I'm sure!"... "I love you damn it!"** She covered her mouth after her outburst and her face turned even redder.

Athrun smirked as he kissed her cheek sweetly: "Well...Seran did ask me to keep an eye on you, you did "pay" me for my services, and I do look forward to taking on a new position...so...okay...I accept."

Cagalli rolled her eyes and chuckled as she opened the closet and pulled him out with her, straightening out her dress as she did so. She, in turn; helped Athrun to quickly adjust his uniform's collar as Kira, Lacus, Meyrin, and Sai approached.

Athrun smiled innocently at Cagalli: "Thank you for using me as your detective. You have my number. If you should ever require my services again, please don't hesitate to give me a call."

Cagalli smiled coyly and responded: "I'll keep that in mind...Lord Zala...it was a pleasure having you." She watched as Athrun's face turned slightly red.

Kira pulled Athrun aside, eyed him and whispered as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and stated: "I made a list and I want you to check off everything you did with my sister last night."

Athrun's emerald eyes widened in shock at first, then he smirked as he pretended to contemplate as he looked over the list in his friends' hands: "Does number nineteen count if I was on my back?"

Kira nearly wen into SEED mode: **"You did that?!" **

Cagalli turned beet red as she growled and turned towards Athrun, approaching him slowly: **"You told him?!"**

Athrun, seeing that death glare visible in her amber eyes; began to back away slowly from the angry siblings: "I...I...oh damn it...!" He then made a mad dash for his car with the two siblings at his heels, Cagalli gaining on him faster than Kira.

Meyrin stood on the sidelines with Sai and Lacus not knowing what on earth they were all fussing about. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her: "Darn it!"... "This was just like a game of clue and Athrun-san, Dearkka-san, and Auel san were all right again...it was Miss Scarlett!"... "Can somebody tell me why it's **_always_** Miss Scarlett?!"

Sai flashed a small smile and he stated while watching Cagalli give Athrun noogies: "That's simple Miss Meyrin...gotta watch out for those sexy women...or they could kill you."

Okies everyone...that's the end of that mystery. I hope you all liked it. Hooray fro Fllay the bitch finally getting arrested..but where did Meer wander off too? Well...we'll find out in the upcoming chappies..and we'll also find out more about the secret love affair that is about to commence with Athrun and Cagalli. Yay AsuCaga happiness! Lol...Poor Meyrin...she's all mixed up right now..but never fear..that's what Sai is here for. Lol...Anyways..I hope you all enjoyed this chappie of The Zala Files and I'll see you in Chappie 14 which will be the start of a whole new mystery. See u all then. lol


	14. The Calm Before The Storm

Heyas everyone! The much awaited update for The Zala Files is finally here! Lol...It's going to be a short chapter but with a lot of sweetness in it to sate everyone's appetite. I've been working really hard in order to finish this one before my next paper for senior seminar is due and so here it is! Lol...I hope everyone enjoys this installment as much as I enjoyed writing it. I promise the next chapter will be longer since more will be happening in it.

Disclaimer: I do not own GS, GSD, or the AsuCaga happiness that takes place in this chapter...but wouldn't it be nice if I did? Lol

-The Zala Files- Chapter 14: The Calm Before The Storm-

**-Country of Orb. March 7th, CE 75. Five days after the arrest of Fllay Allster. Location: Athha Estate Main Council Meeting Room- **

Cagalli sat holding her aching head in her hands as she listened to the jabbering of all of the middle aged councilmen. She felt as if she were being attacked from all sides by different points of view. One council member kept badgering her about the validity of the peace treaty's that were being drawn up between Orb and ZAFT and also Orb and the A.E. Another wanted to know what she planned to do if all of this falls through, and a third seemed to be giving her a lecture on responsibility. She glanced over at Kira who was doing his best to field all the questions regarding the military preparations and also ones he felt were too much of a direct attack on his sister.

Kira held up his hands in a gesture to calm down the room: "Alright...Alright...everybody calm down. All questions will be answered when we reconvene at our meeting next week." He heard a few mumble under their breath and flashed them a glare so fierce that they instantly shut their mouths. He then noticed their bodyguard and butler Kisaka approach Cagalli with a note.

Kisaka presented the note to Cagalli and stated: "Lady Cagalli...a message for you. The sender says it's an urgent matter of business."

Cagalli sighed heavily and began to read the note to herself: _ To the Goddess of Victory, Looks to me like you could use a break. I won't take no for an answer. I'll be waiting in the stairwell that nobody uses. From there, we'll rendezvous and seal our business deal. Sincerely Yours, The Red Knight_ Her face turned a slight red and then stood up to excuse herself: "Any final questions can be directed to my brother and if there are none, I suggest you all relax for the rest of the day as my brother and I will be doing as well."

Kira eyed her for a minute and then nodded in agreement.

Cagalli brushed off her purple representative outfit, turned on her heels, and made a mad dash for the stairwell mentioned in the letter. Once she got to standing just outside the stairwell door she frantically asked herself: "Where is he?" She looked all over and saw no trace of the blue haired Coordinator in question. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her from behind and pull her into the stairwell and a gentle voice whisper in her ear: "You got my letter I see...you sure took off out of that meeting in a hurry. Have you really missed me that much in five days?" His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against his chest.

Cagalli felt a shiver run up her spine at their closeness and hissed in a stammer: "A-Athrun...what took you so long!?"

Athrun shook his head and let out a small chuckle: "Hey...I just rescued you from a harsh meeting and this is how you thank me? Maybe I should just leave."

Cagalli hissed: "Oh no you don't." She snatched his arm and placed a long, lingering kiss upon his slightly parted lips, then trailed scalding hot kisses down his neck and smirked as she heard a soft moan escape him. She smirked again as she murmured against his neck: "Hmmm...this seems to be a sweet spot on you. I'll have to remember that." She then continued her mission of kissing his neck once again.

Athrun breathed: "Cagalli...p-please...I..." Unable to control himself, instead of pushing her away so he could calm down; he pulled her even closer.

Cagalli's lips continued to kiss his neck and then murmur: "I love how doing this gets you. You're always in so much control and so calm. It just makes me curious to see how wild you can get when you lose it."

Athrun, between another soft moan; managed to smirk playfully as his emerald eyes sparkled mischievously: "And the only one who has the power to make me lose it like that is you." He began to gently rub her shoulders and flashed her another devilish smile: "But I know what affects you too."

Cagalli shivered under his exquisite touch as she asked: "So...a rendezvous huh? Where is it you plan on sealing this "business deal" Commander Zala...or should I say...Alex?"

Athrun smiled and offered her a gentle hand. They both walked down the steps and outside to his black convertible.

Cagalli's amber eyes widened in shock as she wolf whistled at the car: "Wow...you were finally able to afford a car?...and a nice one at that."

Athrun chuckled: "Yeah...this is the end result of about a dozen more car washes." He opened the passenger door for his companion.

Cagalli smiled and took a seat as Athrun climbed into the drivers seat and shut the door. Her eyes sparkled with curiosity as she asked: "So...where are we going?"

Athrun winked mischievously and flashed her a warm smile as he rested his free hand on top of hers: "It's a surprise. You'll see when we get there. I guarantee you won't be disappointed."

_**-One hour later. Location: December City, Zala Country Estate. Time: Noon -**_

Cagalli stretched out her aching limbs as she laid on the small beach next to a beautiful waterfall who's flowing seemed to be lulling her to sleep. As it turned out, Athrun had taken her to his secre spot of three years ago. The secret spot was situated directly behind the Zala country estate and looked even more beautiful than she remembered it. This was the place they shared their first kiss and also where they...ummm...she turned bright red at the thought of what took place here that fateful night when she needed someone to comfort her and she wound up here in his strong and waiting arms. The place seemed more improved since she was last there as it was set up to be almost like a small beach club house. There were a few colorful Chinese lanterns hanging from a nearby tree and two little beach chairs for people to relax and take a lode off. It's as if Athrun had anticipated her arrival and she smiled at the thought. She adjusted the strap of her red tank top that she had changed into upon their arrival and played around with the buttons on her khaki cargo shorts until her thoughts were interrupted by the placing of a cold drink on the small table beside her and Athrun's soft and gentle voice asking: "Something on your mind?" He sat himself down in the sand next to her chair, his beautiful eyes full of concern and curiosity.

Cagalli took his soft hand in hers and gave it a slight squeeze as she looked up at the clear sky, then back at him...she sighed heavily as she did so: "Just thinking that I have a lot of work ahead of me before I can even hope to be as good a leader as my father."

Athrun's emerald eyes gazed thoughtfully into hers as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it while he lifted his free hand and ran his fingers through her short golden hair. A warm smile crossed his face before he spoke: "I believe you'll get to that level a lot sooner than you think...and...I'll be right there with you no matter what."

Cagalli looked down into his beautiful, enchanting eyes and placed a soft kiss upon his lips before declaring: "I want to be your partner again. You don't mind having me help you along with Miss Meyrin do you?"

Athrun's eyes widened a bit in surprise, then he spoke seriously: "Getting involved in this kind of work means exposing yourself to a lot of danger and..."

Cagalli's amber eyes flared in anger as she hissed: "You don't think I can handle that?!" She wagged an accusing finger in front of his face: "May I remind you of the day when you took me prisoner and how I shot you...and also..let's not forget the fact that I _was_ your partner for two years."... "Why should now be any different than before?!"... "Is it because now you know my social position?"

Athrun shook his head and exclaimed: "No!...I mean...I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't know what I would do if anything...!"

Cagalli cut him off by the shaking of her head and retorting in a growl: "In case you've forgotten our little encounter in the desert when we first met, I'm fully capable of defending myself Athrun and you of all people should know that since you have the gunshot scars to prove it."

Athrun heaved a heavy sigh and then started to chuckle at her angry and pouty face.

Cagalli's amber eyes glowed in anger as she growled: "What's so damn funny?!"

Athrun laughed a bit more and replied: "N-Nothing...it's just...I almost forgot who I was talking to for a minute...I should know by now that you can defend yourself...Princess." He watched her stand up and begin to stalk away. Thinking quickly, he used his strong Coordinator reflexes to swiftly grab her hand and spin her into his arms, forcing them to fall to the sand with a loud thud...Cagalli had fallen on top of him as an end result and he smiled up at her: "I'm sure Meyrin-san won't mind having someone else besides me to talk to...and..." He gently, and briefly brushed her bangs out of her eyes before he finished by saying: "...I certainly will enjoy working with you again...Miss Yula."

Cagalli smiled warmly down at him and brushed his blue bangs from his eyes: "Good...I'm glad. Now I won't be bored and cooped up in that house for the rest of my life like a caged bird."

Athrun reached up and ran his fingers through her hair, a slight playful smirk on his face: "And you definitely won't be bored in my house either." He pulled her down to lay on top of him and kissed her sweetly, yet passionately as the water crept up the shore and a small wave crashed over them. As the two became lost in each others kisses and touches, the bliss was interrupted by the ringing of Cagalli's cell phone.

Cagalli brushed a wet strand of her bangs out of her eyes and growled in frustration at having to leave Athrun's warm embrace as she reached for her phone: "If this is Kira I swear I'll beat him to a pulp!" She answered the phone in a hiss: "This isn't funny Kira!" The high pitched voice on the other end responded: "Cagalli my love...why are you screaming...it seems that's all you ever do."

Cagalli muttered under her breath: "Oh great...Yuuna...I mean...no reason...I just felt like it."

Athrun heaved a frustrated sigh as he brushed off his wet blue hair. He pulled his wet tee shirt over his head and tossed it aside so only his black swim trunks remained. A devilish look suddenly spread across his face. He crawled over to where Cagalli lie trying not to groan in agony at Yuuna's telling her about his day and how she should improve herself be speaking more demurely. Athrun picked up her bare foot and kissed it causing her to giggle a bit, then flash him her usual glare, but that didn't stop him. He then kissed her knee and then her thigh, which caused her to nearly jump up from where she was laying, a slight blush dusted her cheeks as she mouthed: "Cut it out." Athrun simply shook his head like a stubborn child and smirked again before pressing his lips to her stomach.

Cagalli felt her face burn red hot as she groaned: "Oh my God!"... "I...stop it...I..I can't take it!" She quickly covered her mouth realizing what she had just said in reaction to Athrun's soft lips kissing her stomach gently. Yuuna appeared slightly confused on his end of the phone and asked: "Can't take what Cagalli my love?"

Cagalli, her face bright red; managed to stammer as Athrun continued his mission of kissing her stomach: "Spiders!"... "I...just...I just saw a spider!"... 'Yes...Yes Yuuna..I know..whatever..." She glanced down and noticed one of Athrun's hands creep up her leg in a spider-like fashion as he was making his fingers crawl across her skin. He flashed a devilishly sexy smirk at her before moving up to kiss her neck. Blushing heavily now, she held back another satisfied groan as Yuuna asked: "So...how is Alex-san doing?"... "Is he doing his job properly?"... "Have you been keeping him busy?"

Cagalli smirked and glanced at the devilish Athrun who was rubbing her shoulders: "He-he's doing just fine...he's hard to keep busy...but believe me ...I've been on top of him a few times already and when you put him to the test..." She stopped speaking long enough to glance at Athrun's reddening face and then continued: "...You're always satisfied with the end result."

Athrun smirked at the compliments and kissed her lips briefly while Yuuna was taking his turn to yammer on the phone. Athrun then took that opportunity to take the phone in his hands so he could make noise that sounded like static and motioned for Cagalli to play along, which she willingly did by shouting from a few feet away: "What?!"... "Sorry Yuuna!"... "I can't hear you...Kira and I are driving and we just went...into...a...tunnel...you're breaking up...I can't hear...you...I...!" She snatched the phone back from Athrun, closed it with a snap, and then tossed it aside as she turned to Athrun with a huge blush on her face and growled: "Don't...Don't you ever do that to me again...do you know how that made me feel?!"

Athrun chuckled and a mischievous glint formed in his emerald eyes as he answered: "I saw in your eyes how that made you feel...so I wanted to see if I could distract you long enough to really see it. You see...it makes me curious too to see how wild I can make you too and believe me when I say that I am always satisfied with the end result whether it be a kiss or something more." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and smiled at her red face.

Cagalli sighed heavily in defeat: "Stop it!"... "Stop staring at me like that!"... "You know I can't resist those eyes...damn..there's just no staying mad at you...you know that?" She gingerly brushed his unruly bangs out of his eyes yet again.

Athrun felt his face burn bright red as he found himself being drawn closer to her soft, sweet lips...he was just about to pick up where they left off when his cell phone rang this time and he frustratedly got up to answer it, Cagalli snickering at his having to wait to kiss _her_ this time. She saw his expression change quite drastically after he'd been talking on the phone for a few minutes and then hang up with a serious look on his face as he sat back down next to her and responded: "We have a new case."

Cagalli raised a golden eyebrow in curiosity and placed a concerned hand on his shoulder: "What is it Athrun?" Suddenly her face turned as serious as his: "Is it another murder?"

Athrun nodded solemnly in reply: "I'm afraid so..it's Miriallia's ex-boyfriend ...Kira's friend Tolle Koenig...he was found dead out in the back alley of his club last night. Nicol says that the suspects are being gathered at the club as we speak." He frustratedly ran his fingers through his hair.

Cagalli frustratedly slammed her fist down on the sand: "Why?!"... "Why is all of this happening...everyone around us is starting to disappear!" She felt Athrun put his arm around her and draw her close as he whispered: "I won't let anything happen to you, Kira, or anybody else close to you..I promise...I'll never leave you alone again." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before asking with a small smile on his face: "Cagalli...will you ... work on this case with me as my partner?"

Cagalli's eyes widened and a small smile crossed her face as she nodded: "Yes...Yes I will...but shouldn't we inform Miss Meyrin about this?"

Athrun shook his head: "Meyrin-san is visiting her parents this week and I think it would be best for her if she remain there and not have to see this...together...we can crack this case Cagalli... just like we always did." He took her hand in his and smiled.

Cagalli nodded and smiled back at him with a determined look on her face: "You know it."

Athrun nodded in agreement, smiled, and asked: "Are you ready for this Cagalli?"

Cagalli nodded seriously and looked ahead, a determined look in her amber eyes: "I was born ready."... "Let's roll."

Well everyone...that's chappie 14. I hope nobody was disappointed with how short it was, but trust me..there's a lot more to come in the next chapter. I just wanted to have a chapter where Athrun and Cagalli were having a little fun with Yuuna and being playful. Lol...Anyways..I'll see you all in the next chappie..stay tuned for more excitement! Lol


	15. Swingers Night Club: Part I

Hiyas fellow AsuCaga fans! I'm here to bring you the much awaited 15th chapter of The Zala Files. In this chapter Athrun will be briefly questioning the suspects just so you can get a feel for who you may think the murderer or murderers really are. It will be longer than the last chapter, but shorter that the 13 page 12th chapter. -giggles- there is a reason for these short chappies I promise you...I'm working on how to fully prove who the murderer really is. I hope you all like this chapter..it is the product of some spur of the moment writing of mine. I just got an idea the other day and ran with it, so I hope you all enjoy. -smiles-

Disclaimer: I do not own GS, GSD, or the AsuCaga happiness that runs throughout this whole story. It would be nice if I did though. -giggles-

-The Zala Files- Chapter 15: Swingers Night Club pt.I-

_**-December City. March 8**__**th**__**,CE 75. Location: Zala Country Estate. Time: 10am. -**_

Athrun threw on his usual maroon shirt with his black pants and shoes, his black Chinese style jacket, and pulled the Haumea amulet out so it rested outside of his jacket. He took the jewel in his hands and fingered it. He smiled as he held it tenderly in his hand and thought: _"I'm so glad to be able to be in your life again Cagalli. I will live up to the honor you have bestowed upon me by giving me this piece of your heart."_ He then made his way down to the kitchen and had a quick breakfast before stepping outside and into his black convertible. Auel was intent on discussing the case with him before he left so he would be prepared when he met Athrun there later on.

Auel handed Athrun the umbrella that he'd left inside and asked curiously: "How many suspects did you say there were again?"

Athrun placed the umbrella in the back seat and put his sunglasses on: "Nicol said there were nine people there the night of Tolle's murder. He's assembled them all there right now per my request."

Auel raised a sky blue eyebrow in curiosity: "This might not be any of my business, but what about Lady Cagalli? Isn't she coming to the questioning with you?"

Athrun shook his head as he buckled his seat belt: "No...not with me. The last thing she said to me before she left was that she'd meet me at the club."

Auel smirked in his direction: "She left rather late last night. Did you drive her home?"

Athrun turned a bright shade of red in embarrassment and stammered: "S-she didn't ..."

Auel chuckled at his awkward state and further pressed him: "She didn't...what?"

Athrun turned his red face away from the nosy Auel and mumbled: "I slept at her place last night, then left early this morning and came back to sleep in my own bed so you wouldn't ask me all these annoying questions early in the morning." ... "There...are you happy now?!"... "Was that enough to fuel your imagination for the day?!"

Auel chuckled and nodded: "Yes..Yes..that'll do for the day. So...will the council let Lady Cagalli out of her meetings?"... " What about Seran-san?"... "Won't he ask her where she's going?"... "And let's not forget Lord Kira, I'm sure he'll have questions too."

Athrun chuckled at Auel's inquisitive nature: "She has no council meetings for the rest of this week and Lord Kira is with Lady Lacus Clyne touring a few cities to promote the peace treaty."

Auel nodded and then smirked again: "You still haven't answered me about Seran-san...is he still out of town?"

Athrun turned a slight red and coughed: "Yes...he is...he'll be gone for another week or two at least."

Auel grinned: "Just let me know when you want me out of the house..." He winked in Athrun's direction: "If you know what I mean."

Athrun turned bright red as he started his car: "A-Auel-san!"... "Knock it off."

Auel chuckled: "Okay...Okay..I'm done this time...I promise."... "Sorry for holding you up. I'll be there by one o'clock like we planned."

Athrun nodded as he adjusted his rear view mirror: "Good...okay...I'll see you then Auel-san." He waved goodbye to the sky blue-haired boy and drove towards the direction of his friend's club. His friend Heine and Kira's friend Tolle had been partners in keeping that night club alive for the past four years now, so poor Heine's nerves must've been shattered beyond belief. His other friends Dearkka, Rusty, and Miguel frequented that club quite often. Miguel and Rusty were even part time help there. It troubled Athrun that Miriallia, Cagalli's friend; was on the list of suspects along with his other friends. Miri had been Tolle's girlfriend a few years ago before she started dating Dearkka, and one year later when that relationship tanked, she was now very much single as far as Athrun knew. Poor Dearkka had been literally crying on his shoulder for months after that breakup. He seemed to be doing a lot better now as he's been out with a few other girls since then. When Athrun pulled into the club's parking lot, he didn't know what to expect. It wasn't until he stepped inside the club known as the "Swingers Night Club," that he was fully able to notice the depressed and chaotic state the club and everyone in it were in. It was then that he heard a disgusted voice from behind him: "Well...you bastard. You're finally here I see. You sure took your sweet time."

Athrun sighed heavily: "Nice to see you too Yzak."

The silver-haired Duel pilot hissed: "Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep several pissed off and depressed people in one room together without getting torn apart?!"

Athrun casually took off his sunglasses and answered back calmly: "I can't say that I've dealt with a lot of depressed people, but put all the pissed off people together in one room and that would equal all the nasty verbal abuse I get from you on a daily basis."

Yzak growled at the calm and cool Athrun: "Whatever...I've held them back for as long as I could, now you deal with them...Commander Zala."... "Where's the damn bar in this place?!" He stalked off angrily in the direction of the bar that Dearkka had pointed him in.

Dearkka sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his unruly blonde hair: "I swear...everyday he just gets angrier and angrier. If I could just shoot him with tranquilizer darts I would totally shoot him with about eight of them."

Athrun chuckled: "The anger management classes not working?"

Dearkka shook his head and heaved another heavy sigh: "Don't even get me started on that. I feel sorry for Shiho since she's the one who has to live with him. Hopefully they'll still be going out when it's over."

Athrun glanced over his shoulder to look at Miri and asked in a concerned tone: "How's Miri doing?"

Dearkka shook his head: "She's pretty upset about it. Even though they weren't dating anymore, they were still good friends."... "I wish there was something I could do...but I'm suspected too so if I try to do anything...I'll get hauled away."

Athrun glanced over at Miriallia who was having a drink of water at the bar. Heine was doing his best to try and console her. He excused himself from Dearkka and went over to take a seat next to Miri. He placed a supportive hand on her shoulder: "Miri...it's me Athrun."

Miriallia looked up at him with tears in her baby blue eyes: "Athrun...I'm so glad you're okay."

Athrun raised a blue eyebrow in curiosity: "Hmmm?"... "Why wouldn't I be?" He thought for a minute and his eyes widened as he remembered that Miri had been there the morning he snuck out of Cagalli's room three years ago never to see her again until recently. He nodded and smiled: "Well...thank you for your concern about me Miri...I'm back for good this time...and what's most important is that you're okay and safe." He handed her a handkerchief from his pocket.

Miriallia smiled through her tears and accepted the light blue handkerchief as she wiped her eyes with the corners of it: "The guys have been sitting here with me trying to lift my spirits a little bit."

Heine handed her another glass of water and shook his head: "I hate seeing girls cry. It's just so...it really hits you right in the heart you know?"... "It makes you wanna go right out there and drag the son of a bitch who caused it in here and beat the crap out of them."

Athrun nodded intently in his friend's direction: "I understand what you mean...but we can't rush headlong into this..we need to take it piece by piece. First I'll find out who did it and then I'll beat the crap out of them." He noticed Miri and his red-headed friend holding hands at the counter as he talked.

Heine noticed Athrun eying him and chuckled: "Didn't I tell you?"... "Miri and I are dating as of last week."

Athrun's emerald eyes widened in shock: "Really?"... "What happened with LunaMaria-san?"

Heine shook his head: "It just wasn't working out. She was starting to pick fights with me and any girl that talked to me. One day, my mother came in to talk to me about coming over for dinner and Luna thought she was a girl trying to pick me up!"... "My mother was flattered, but I was so freakin embarrassed it wasn't even funny...the whole bar was staring at me and calling me a whipped puppy."... "Boy was that one embarrassing night."

Athrun chuckled at his friend's unfortunate circumstances when it came to girls: "Geez...I guess Luna hasn't changed since she went out with..." Before he could finish his sentence, a voice equal in anger to Yzak's growled: "What the hell are you doing here?"... "Traitors aren't welcome here."

Athrun turned around to come face to face with Shinn Asuka, another ace pilot of ZAFT. His red eyes flared with the same anger Athrun had seen in them when the boy was fighting a battle, only this time the anger was directed at him. Athrun looked him square in the eye and replied coolly: "Well...if it isn't young Master Shinn Asuka of Asuka Technological Industries. It's been awhile hasn't it?"... "You still seem to hate me as much as ever I see. Maybe you should sit over on that side of the room..." He pointed to where Yzak was sitting and grumbling over his drink. Athrun flashed a small smirk in Shinn's direction as he finished: "...that's the screaming room."

Shinn sniffed and then smirked: "Trust me. I haven't missed you or that self righteous attitude of yours. Ever since you started working at home, the ZAFT base has been so relaxing...and the girls on the base are a lot more focused than they were when you were traipsing about the obstacle course shirtless."

Athrun casually ran his fingers through his neck length navy blue hair and smirked: "It's not my fault that I happen to sweat after a workout like that...if those girls stare at me then that's there own business, not yours. Also, when my father shows up to personally train your unit you won't be so relaxed...trust me." He then noticed a shy and pretty blonde girl in a white and blue sun dress standing next to the angry brunette: "You must be Miss Stellar Loussier...it's nice to meet you." He smiled politely and shook her outstretched hand.

Stellar nodded and smiled back: "Just Stellar is fine thank you... Lord Zala. Nice to meet you too."

Athrun nodded and smiled in response: "You can call me Athrun. Lord Zala is too formal for me." He chuckled to himself as the blonde nodded shyly, he thought: _"Boy...she must have the heart of a lion to be able to put up with Shinn."_ Once Miguel and Rusty were present and had chatted him up, the second to last person Athrun was waiting for appeared showed up with a punky looking green haired guy following her.

LunaMaria smoothed out her pink mini skirt and briefly played around with her hair while she greeted Athrun with a flirty smile: "Nice to see you again Athrun-san." She looked around the room briefly and then asked: "Is my sister Meyrin with you?"

Athrun smiled and shook his head: "Nice to see you too...and no...she's visiting your folks, she'll be back next week, so it's just me today." He glanced behind her and asked curiously: "Who's your friend?"

Luna glanced behind her: "Oh...this is Mr. Sting Oakley. He's head of a major law firm here in December City."

Sting bowed politely to Athrun: "It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Zala. I've worked on some cases for your father this past year."

Athrun raised a blue eyebrow in curiosity: "Father never mentioned he was in any kind of trouble." He thought to himself: _"Why did he hire a lawyer from out of town to represent him?"... "Father...what's going on in that head of yours?"_

Sting shook his head: "Oh..it was nothing big don't worry. Just some _small claims_ matters."

Athrun nodded : "I see." He glanced around the room and sighed heavily to himself:_ "I guess she's not coming."_ He turned to face everyone in the room and began the questioning: "Okay. Here's how it's gonna work...I'm going to ask each of you one question individually starting with Heine and ending with Mr. Oakley. First off...Heine...you found the body. Did you notice any fatal wounds?"

Heine shook his head firmly: "None that I could see...but..." he held up a sealed plastic bag in his hand with an empty vial in it: "...I did find this out in the alley after the police took the body away."

Athrun's emerald eyes widened in shock: "I've seen that vial before...that's the same drug that was used to poison Lord Uzumi last week...and nearly Lady Cagalli too."

Shinn muttered under his breath: "Good riddance if you ask me."

Athrun shot the red eyed boy a death glare so horrible it caused him to step back a little: "Speaking of asking you...where were you when Mr. Koenig was murdered last night?"

Shinn let out a frustrated huff and ran his fingers through his unruly short dark brown hair: "I was here having a drink with Stellar. She just got home from her job as a principle dancer at the ballet company down town."

Athrun nodded: "Okay...that's an acceptable answer." He then flashed the boy a smirk: "You're underage though...at least for the really hard drinks...so you shouldn't be drinking sake. Still using that fake ID I see." He chuckled at Shinn's pissed off face and then turned to Miriallia: "Miri...you were here to see Heine right?" Out of the corner of his eye, Athrun noticed Luna glare jealously at Shinn and Stellar and then at Miriallia and Heine.

Miriallia nodded as she took a sip of water: "Yes...I was talking to him, Miguel, and Rusty all night. I even helped them wait some tables."

Rusty nodded in agreement: "Yup...it was pretty busy last night so we needed all the help we could get."

Miguel also nodded in response: "Yes...and it was heaven sent that she showed up when she did. There were a lot of customers and we were also interviewing new singer applicants."

Athrun nodded intently at everything he was hearing and began to process a few ideas of what may have happened last night. He left his thoughts for a minute before he got too buried in them, turned to LunaMaria and asked: "Were you conducting those interviews?"

Luna nodded and sighed an exhausted and heavy sigh: "Yes...and believe me...it was such an ordeal. If I could, I would do all the numbers by myself, but I'm only one girl and Miss Loussier is only available weekends. We had to hire a new singer to take the other half of my numbers."

Athrun made a mental note of that as well before turning his attention to Dearkka who was standing next to him: "You were here trying to pick up girls weren't you?"

Dearkka chuckled: "Guilty as charged I'm afraid...but that proved fruitless I assure you."... "I did set a new record though...shot down seven times in one night."

Athrun chuckled and shook his head as he thought:_ "He still likes Miri...I can tell by the way he keeps looking at her."_ He then finally turned to Sting and asked: "You were here on business last night Mr. Oakley?"

Sting nodded firmly and responded: "Yes. I needed to discuss some financial matters with Mr. Koenig, but he seemed to be really busy, so I had a few drinks while I waited for him."

Athrun nodded for the last time and made mental notes of everything he'd just heard: "Okay. I've got what I need for now. If you don't mind, I'll have a look around the club and see if I find anything the police may have missed."

Luna flashed a flirty smile in his direction and laced her arm through his: "I'll show you around. I can give you the grand tour." Suddenly, a voice from behind all of them replied in a silky tone: "If you don't mind..._I'll_ give this tour."

Athrun turned at the sound of the familiar, sultry voice and his emerald eyes widened as big as saucers at the sight in front of him. It was Cagalli! At least, he thought it was. She wore a black spaghetti strapped dress with a long slit up the leg showing off her slender legs and matching black heels. She wore her short, spunky golden hair the same as always and had the faint scent of Cherry blossoms surrounding her along with a dab of cherry flavored lip gloss that put a nice ruby red color to her beautiful pouty lips.

Luna pouted in a frustrated manner and whined: "Awww...c'mon Miss Yula! You just started here yesterday and barely know the place...let me give the tour!"

Cagalli replied in the same cool tone as before, a slightly pissed off tone slipping out as she replied: "I said..._I'll _give _this _tour."... "I'll show him around, it's not that difficult to find things in this place." She snatched Athrun's hand and, just to piss Luna off; purred in his ear: "Follow me..." "...big boy." She noticed him turn beet red as she dragged him behind her. Once they were out of sight and back stage behind a locked door, she eyed him: "Thought I would punk out did you?" She pointed behind her and smirked: "It was because of me that Heine found that vial...if I hadn't pointed it out while he was taking out the trash this morning, you wouldn't have any clues to go on."

Athrun shook his head trying desperately not to look her up and down like she had done to him a few days ago: "N-No...I knew you would show up."... " Really?"... "What time did you get here?"

Cagalli grinned: "Yes...and I left the house while you were sleeping at around four this morning. Remember when I said I was going to the bathroom yesterday afternoon after we found out about the murder?"

Athrun raised a curious blue eyebrow: "Yeah...I remember. I also remember that you were gone so long I thought you fell in."

Cagalli smirked: "Well..for the hour that I was gone, I was auditioning for that singer job here and I got it." "Didn't know I could sing did ya?"... "Lady Lacus isn't the only one who can belt a tune out."

Athrun smiled warmly at her and nodded: "I'm impressed...you're sneakier than me...Miss Yula."... "Like I said...I knew you'd show up."

Cagalli rolled her eyes and smirked: "Oh please. I saw you from back here looking around like a lost puppy." She ran her fingers through his neck length blue hair as she played with his bangs: "You need me so bad."... "That's so adorable."

Athrun turned bright red and stammered: "Y-Yes...well..." He eyed her dress then shyly looked away: "What's with that dress?"

Cagalli's amber eyes flared angrily as she hissed: "What's wrong with it?!"

Athrun blushed slightly as he stammered: "N-Nothing!"... "I just...you ...you look..."

Cagalli raised a golden eyebrow in curiosity: "I look what?!"

Athrun couldn't take it anymore. Her pouty lips, her intoxicating scent...that dress. He caught her by surprise as he pulled her in for a hot and ravenous kiss, his arms drawing her petite body so close to his that he could feel her heart beat. He broke the kiss first and whispered breathlessly next to her ear: "You look hot."

Cagalli smirked devilishly: "Hot huh?"... "I've never heard you use that word before...you're always such a gentleman." She ran her wandering hands up and under his jacket to lightly caress the soft skin of his back and whispered hotly next to his ear as she still held that devilish smirk upon her lips: "I like it."

Athrun gulped and turned a bright shade of red as he shivered at her delicate touch: "C-Cagalli...I..." He had to bite his lip to keep from losing it as she kissed the spot on his neck she knew enticed him. Finally, he lost what little of his calm and cool demeanor he had left and he shoved her up against the wall and began kissing her wildly, hungrily, his tongue playing around with hers as he briefly took the scalding hot kiss deeper. He again broke the kiss first long enough for Cagalli to breathlessly growl: "I want you...now...but we need to look for more clues."

Athrun nodded as he held her close and sighed heavily in disappointment: "Uh huh...unless..." he glanced at her for a second and smirked: "...you found anything else?... "Is there any...ummm..." He coughed briefly: "Is there any "room" in particular that you think we should check...something you think the police missed?" He turned a slight red and shyly turned away from her once he realized what he was suggesting.

Cagalli flashed him a small sly smirk: "Ahhh...I see what you mean...hmmm...any rooms I haven't gotten a chance to thoroughly check?" ... "Well...there is... "my room"... we can start there." "How long did you tell them you'd be gone for?"

Athrun redid the buttons on his jacket that she had undone and smirked devilishly: "Two hours."

Cagalli grinned mischievously, and winked at him as she joked: "That's plenty of time for someone with your Coordinator capabilities."... "You could go three, four times at least in an hour."

Athrun briefly turned a bright shade of red at the bold compliments from the fiery blonde and flashed her one of his sexy smiles: "I don't know...maybe...let's test that theory shall we?"... "You and I can look for clues while we test it." He took her hand and walked with her down the hallway to her dressing room: "Then maybe you could finish giving me that tour you promised me."

Cagalli shook her head, chuckled a bit, and placed a sweet kiss on his forehead: "You amaze me...come on..let's go." She continued to pull him down the long corridor to her room and the two stopped short when they saw a girl with long pink hair lingering outside of it and placing a small vial that looked like perfume, in front of it. Athrun's eyes widened as he exclaimed: "Meer?!" The girl whirled around at the sound of his voice and then took off like a rocket out the back door. Athrun ran to the front of Cagalli's dressing room door, picked up the vial, and tossed it to the ground. He watched as it left a hole in the wooden floor of the stage.

Cagalli glanced at Athrun worriedly: "Isn't that the same stuff that Fllay put in my fathers drink..and mine too?!"

Athrun nodded and took her hand in his once again: "Yes...and it's also the second time I'm seeing her holding it." ... "What the hell is going on here?"

Okies everyone...that's the end of the 15th chappie of The Zala Files. I just couldn't resist having Cagalli call Athrun "big boy." I'd like to thank my friend daisukiasu'n'caga for her inspiration for that. I read it in her Girl Next Door fic and totally fell in love with it. -smiles- This chappie was just to introduce the new case and give everyone the list of suspects so they could try and guess the murderer or murderers. I'll only tell you one thing for sure...Yzak is not a suspect. What is Athrun and Cagalli's plan to draw out the murderer?..And how is Auel going to help them? Will Yzak and Shinn ever stop being angry? -laughs- You'll find all that out in the next installment. See ya then! -giggles-


	16. Swingers Night Club: Part II

Heyas everyone! It's been awhile, but I'm finally back with the next installment of The Zala Files. It took me quite a bit to figure out what to do with the characters in this one, but I came up with quite a few interesting ideas. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will just leave you all with just one thing to mull over...how many times do you think Athrun can go in two hours? -giggles-

Disclaimer: I do not own GS, GSD, or the AsuCaga happiness that runs throughout this whole story. It would be nice if I did though. -giggles-

-The Zala Files- Chapter 16 : Swingers Night Club part II -

_**-December City. March 8**__**th**__**,CE 75. Location: The Swingers Night Club. Time: 1p.m. - **_

Athrun and Cagalli exchanged worried glances as the elusive Meer Campbell managed to slip out a back door they hadn't accounted for. Athrun frustratedly ran his fingers through his hair and thought out loud: "It's weird."

Cagalli raised a golden eyebrow in curiosity: "What is?" She looked him square in the eyes: "It's because she keeps showing up isn't it?"

Athrun nodded firmly: "Yes...and not only that, but...have you noticed it's always in places where she knows I used to regularly pay visits to? Some patterns remain constant, for instance; she used the same drug that Fllay put in your father's tea, also, it appears friends and family are primary targets...and..." He took Cagalli's hand in his and gazed worriedly into her amber eyes: "She's trying to kill you."

Cagalli gave her companions hand a reassuring squeeze, then asked: "Do you think maybe she's doing this to get even with my family?"

Athrun shook his head: "She really had nothing against your father or brother...it was Miss Allster who dispatched her to do what she did."

Cagalli raised and eyebrow skeptically: "So...what're you thinking then?"... "Do you think it's a conspiracy cause that's what it sounds like to me."

Athrun casually ran his fingers through his hair and nodded: "The most recurring pattern of them all here seems to be that there's always two murderers...the one who hires the assassin, and then the assassin themselves. I've been mulling this over ever since the Fllay incident."

Cagalli eyes him seriously: "To be able to afford those kinds of services..."

Athrun nodded firmly: "Yes...someone would have to have quite a bit of money. There's only really two people here with that kind of cash to throw around. Dearkka, as we all know; has no money since he spends it on trivial things all the time. Miguel, Rusty, Heine, they're all the same...they don't even have their own checking accounts. I'm sure Miri has some money, but Tolle was her closest friend even though they weren't dating anymore. Miss Loussier is new to everything...I did some background research on her and she's got a clean record. Meyrin-san's sister LunaMaria..." He shook his head and sighed in frustration at the mention of her name: "The only thing that girl's guilty of is being a flirt. So...now we're down to two...the young master Shinn Asuka and the lawyer Sting Oakley."

Cagalli nodded: "Yep...totally agree with you there, but the main objective is how do we get the real suspect to cave?"

A small smirk crossed the cunning Coordinator's features as he replied: "You just leave that to me. I'm gonna need you to follow my lead when the time comes...okay?"

Cagalli responded to his small smirk with one of her own and placed a soft kiss upon his parted lips: "Does that answer your question?"

Athrun playfully licked his lips and nodded: "Loud and clear Miss Yula."

Cagalli grinned mischievously: "Good...so...you up for the rest of that tour?" She opened the door to her dressing room and posed seductively against the door frame.

Athrun closed the distance between them with a passionate kiss as Cagalli then kicked the door closed behind them.

_**-Two Hours Later... - **_

The two emerged from Cagalli's room, their faces a touch sweaty and flushed, their clothes in a slight state of disarray. Before opening the door to get back to everyone in the main room, Cagalli whispered in his ear with a small smirk on her face: "Six times...I underestimated you...Lord Zala."

Athrun felt his face begin to grow warm as he buttoned up the last two top buttons on his shirt. He flashed her a devilishly sexy smile and responded: "I never back down from a challenge..." He placed a hungry kiss on her lips and then finished his sentence: "...and a free guided tour."

Cagalli felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she grinned: "You know...you shouldn't do that when we have to go back out there right now. It makes me wanna take you back in that room and teach you a lesson."

Athrun grinned devilishly and gave her hand a squeeze: "A lesson huh?"... "I'll have to keep that in mind for next time." As the two opened the door and walked back into the main room where the others were waiting, they heard Shinn's angry voice mutter loudly: "Took you long enough."... "Did you find anything or what?"

Athrun countered the irate boy's attitude in a cool manner: "Since you weren't around screaming in my ear...yes, I did find out some things, but that information is for me to withhold until the time is right." He then turned around to address everyone: "I will call everyone into the back room one by one so I can say a few more things to each of you. Of course, I won't be able to do this on my own, so I have some help who should be arriving here any minute." As if on cue, he heard the door open and turned to see Auel standing at the entrance in his khaki cargo pants and a black tee shirt with a red star in the middle. He smiled and waved him over: "...and here's my help now."... "Over here Auel-san!"

At the mention of Auel's name, both Shinn and Stellar's eyes widened; as did Auel's himself. Both Shinn and Auel's stares went from shocked to angry in a matter of seconds, while Stellar appeared to be very nervous.

Shinn turned to Athrun and hissed: "What the hell is _he_ doing here?!"

Athrun heaved a heavy and frustrated sigh: "He's the one who's helping me Shinn."

Auel briefly glared at the red eyed boy, and then smirked as he spoke coolly: "Well...I never thought I'd ever have to hear that sound ever again. Did anyone ever tell you that when you screech like that, you sound like a howler monkey?"

Shinn hissed angrily at Auel, his red eyes blazing: "I should've reported your breakout the second I had the feeling it was gonna happen." He then turned his attention back to Athrun: "Why did you help him escape?!"

Athrun glared at the boy mercilessly: "He was unjustly put in there for a crime he didn't commit...and he was being treated inhumanely." ... "Also...you seem to keep forgetting...I am the chairman's son...nobody was going to question me no matter what you said or did."

Auel nodded in agreement and pointed at Athrun: "He was the only one who would even bother to come check on me to see how I was doing, so when he slipped me the escape key and offered me a job as one of his partners; it was _my_ decision what I was going to do with it." He then turned and glanced in Stellar's direction, a hurt look flashed in his eyes as he said: "It was an _easy_ decision to make."

Stellar whispered in a small voice: "Auel-kun...I..."

Auel shook his head and held up his hands: "No...it's fine. Forget what I just said. I was just babbling."

Athrun eyed the three curiously, then turned to Heine: "If you could come to the back with me first. Miguel...could you go with Auel over by the bar?"... "We'll both be asking the same questions, so if you'll just follow us..."

_**-1 hour Later - **_

Athrun hit the stop button on the tape recorder in his pocket. It was as he's expected. All but two of the people in the room didn't have enough money that could be used to pay off an assassin. He had yet to interview the two main suspects...the lawyer Sting Oakley, and Shinn; of whom he knew would be the biggest headache of his entire life. He asked Heine if he could send Miss Yula into the back room where now both he and Auel resided reviewing the tape recorder. Cagalli entered the room a few short minutes later.

Cagalli raised a curious eyebrow in his direction: "So...how's it going?"... "Find out anything new?"

Athrun motioned for her to come closer, which she did, and without warning...he snatched her from around the waist and placed the most sensuous of all of his kisses upon her parted lips. He then pulled away quickly and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and turned to Auel: "That's how I think it was done. It had to be done that way."

Cagalli, flushed from head to toe, her chest heaving as she caught her breath; growled: "What the hell?!"... "How _what_ was done?!"... "Y-You can't just kiss me like that in front of him!"

Athrun smirked playfully and chuckled: "I believe I just did..." He tilted her chin up to meet his sparkling emerald eyes, his lips a tempting few inches from hers yet again: "I didn't hear any objections."

Cagalli blushed in an embarrassed fashion and mumbled: "Yeah...well...what did you do that for anyway?"

Athrun gently brushed a strand of her short golden hair from her face and then offered her his chair, which she accepted: "Did you feel something poke you when I did that just now?"

Cagalli's face burned bright red as she hissed in a whisper: "A-Athrun...n-not here!"

Athrun felt an embarrassed blush creep up his face as he heard Auel snickering: "T-That's not what I meant. I meant...I poked your side with my finger...did you feel that?"

Cagalli nodded firmly: "Come to think of it...yeah...I did." She punched him hard in the arm: "Why'd you do that?"

Athrun rubbed the sore spot she just hit and explained: "We think Tolle was being distracted by something when the stuff was slipped to him. If it was who I think it was, he was defiantly kissed. I've seen this technique before, but it's very rare. Around the ZAFT base it was referred to as "The Kiss of Death." A person kisses the victim and while the victim is distracted by that, they poke them in the side with a needle filled with the same drug that was used on your father. You had a delayed reaction to that pinch I gave you because you were distracted by my kiss. If I had been trying to kill you, I would have probably succeeded."

Cagalli, a slight tint of red in her face, grumbled: "Yeah...well...forget that...so..." She eyed the emerald eyed Coordinator curiously: "This technique is all about catching someone off guard right?"

Athrun nodded firmly: "You got it...so...with that information, we know who suspect number one is, but now we just need to know which of these last two are the second suspect...in other words, the one who hired the assassin."

Auel raised a blue eyebrow skeptically: "Wouldn't one of them know how to do that technique?"... "Shinn is still with ZAFT right?"

Athrun sighed heavily at the mention of that name: "Ahh yes...Shinn...almost forgot about him. Yes, he's still with ZAFT, but that doesn't automatically mean it's him."

Cagalli eyed Athrun in a skeptical manner: "Hmmm?"... "Why not?"... "He's the only one of the two guys that are left that's part of the ZAFT military and has the cash to pay an assassin."

Athrun nodded in agreement: "Yes...that's true, but only a select few members of ZAFT's special forces know about "The Kiss of Death" and how to execute it."

Auel fidgeted with a pen that he found on the desk Athrun was sitting at: "So where does that place Shinn in all of this?"... "Isn't he a part of the special forces?"

Athrun shook his head and placed his tape recorder out on the same desk Auel found the pen on: "No...as far as I have been told by Yzak, Dearkka, and everyone that's still there; Shinn is still ranked as Ensign. He could have moved another step up...but even if he did, you don't get to learn that stuff until you get to Lieutenant or Commander ranks."

Cagalli's amber eyes met Athrun's emerald ones as she asked curiously: "How do you know all this?"

Athrun met her gaze, and with a serious expression on his face; he answered: "Because I've done it." ... "Remember over two years ago...that incident involving Blue Cosmos starting up again?"... "This woman who worked under Azreal and Jibril in a different sector was getting ready to make up a new order for it?..."

Cagalli's eyes widened: "I remember father and also myself receiving threats from them." She paused for a moment and then asked: "That assassination...that was you?"

Athrun nodded and casually ran his fingers through his neck length blue hair: "It's not something I'm proud of, but it had to be done...not just because I was ordered to, but because _your_ life was on the line Cagalli."

Cagalli covered his hand with hers and gazed deeply into his beautiful emerald eyes that were full of warmth and love: "Athrun...thank you. I know you must've struggled with that decision, but you saved my father then...and you saved me too. I always felt as if you were still watching over me during those hard times."

Athrun nodded and confessed, a slight tint of red in his cheeks: "Well...I was...for the first year after I decided to..." He cut himself short and then smiled warmly at her: "But what's most important is that you're safe and ..." He reached out and caressed her cheek: "I'm never leaving your side ever again."

Cagalli blushed at his heartfelt words and nodded as she took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. She sighed in an irritated manner: "So...we gonna call that little brat in here first?"

Auel sighed heavily in frustration: "Do we have to?"... "God I wish we didn't...let's just get it over with."... "The faster we finish with him, the faster that asshole is outta my face."

Athrun placed a couple of aspirin on the desk along with a glass of water: "Okay...I'm ready. Tell him to come in..." He then turned to Cagalli: "Cagalli?"

Cagalli raised a golden eyebrow: "Yeah?"

Athrun smirked devilishly and patted his lap as he sat in his chair: "Come sit on my lap."

Cagalli shook her head: "You've gotta be kidding me with that...nothin' doin'...there's no way in hell I'm..." Before she could finish her sentence, he looked up at her with a pouty face, his emerald orbs filled with the innocence of a little boy and begged: "Please...just this once."... "If you're not sitting here, I may throttle him...do this for me...please?"

Cagalli's face flushed a slight red as she reluctantly compiled to his request: "Fine...just this once because I know how much he pisses you off."

Once Auel let Shinn in the room and they began asking him questions, Athrun could feel his headache growing worse and worse with every snide remark the boy made: "Look...all I want to know is if you've been promoted within the last two years. You _are_ obligated to answer me as if this were a court of law."

Shinn sighed in frustration: "And I'm telling you...I haven't okay?!"... "I haven't moved an inch since you were there. I mean...they had me in special forces for a little while, but when they found out I rescued Stellar...since she's not a Coordinator, and since I disobeyed a direct order...they knocked me back down to Ensign for it."

Athrun nodded: "Okay...so that means you weren't on special forces long enough to learn anything complicated." He left the tape recorder running on his desk, only pretending to shut it off to confuse Shinn. Cagalli still remained seated on his lap, which seemed to be the young Shinn Asuka's primary focus.

Cagalli raised a golden eyebrow at the red eyed boy as she fiddled with the top buttons on Athrun's shirt and asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm: "Can I help you with something?"

Shinn glared at the girl and then replied through a frustrated hiss: "Do you have to be sitting on his lap like that?"... "This isn't _that_ kind of place is it?"

Cagalli glared at him and then smirked as she replied coolly: "No "little boy"...it isn't, but if it were...you couldn't afford _or_ handle me." She casually ran her fingers through Athrun's soft hair, brushing his bangs from his eyes.

Athrun chuckled as he took Cagalli's roving hand in his and kissed it. He then smirked at Shinn and replied with a small smirk: "I'm afraid Miss Yula is right about that." He waved his hand dismissively at the ruby eyed boy and smiled: "You're free to go for now. Thank you for your time."

Auel muttered as he saw the boy out: "You of all people shouldn't be judging other people's relationships." He brushed past the angry Shinn and called to Athrun over his shoulder: "I'll be right back for the last interview. I just need to get a drink."

On his way to the bar, he passed by Stellar, who immediately pulled him aside and asked in her usual soft voice: "Auel-kun...please...can I talk to you?" Athrun and Cagalli peeked out from the back room to see what all this was about.

Auel ignored her and walked to the bar. He quickly downed a shot of Vodka and then turned around only to see that she had followed him over there. He sighed heavily and shook his head: "You just don't quit do ya?"... "Look...stop following me around okay...I'm fine, so just leave me alone." He glanced down and noticed she was still wearing the sapphire colored ring he had given her for her birthday three years ago: "So...you're still wearing it?"... "He passing it off as his?"

Stellar shook her head sadly: "You're not being fair Auel-kun."

Auel laughed out loud: "Me?!"... "_I'm_ not being fair?!"... "Oh...wait...wait...let me get the tape recorder for that one!"... "If anyone's not being fair here...that's _you_ and _him_...not me." He calmed himself down and finished speaking: "Why do you still have that?"... "Why can't you give me an answer?"... "I'll tell you why...it's because you still have feelings for me Stellar...I know you do."

Stellar felt her face turn a slight red in embarrassment: "Auel-kun...I..." Before she could finish her sentence, Auel drew her close against him and gave her the same kind of passionate kiss he'd seen Athrun give Cagalli before. When he pulled away, he then turned his back to her as she was noticeably trembling, and he said in a soft, yet serious voice: "_Now_ can you still tell me that you don't have any feelings for me?"... "It hurts doesn't it?"... "Not paying attention to how someone else feels about you until it's too late." He turned on his heels and walked back to the bar for another shot. In the meantime, Athrun and Cagalli were watching the whole thing from the back room in a state of shock and awe.

Cagalli's amber eyes widened: "Whoa...it's a good thing that little brat went to use the bathroom so he couldn't see that. It would've been some fight if he was out there."

Athrun nodded in agreement: "I'll say." He then smiled one of his devilishly sexy smiles and drew her close: "How about you sit on my lap for the last interview too?" He placed a soft kiss on her neck and begged: "Please?"

Cagalli turned a slight red again and then heaved another hopeless sigh. It was impossible to say no to that innocent face: "Alright...fine, but don't push it. This isn't going to be an everyday thing."

Athrun winked at her and smirked mischievously as he placed another soft kiss on her honey colored lips: "How about _six times__ a_ day then?"

Okies everyone...that's the end of chappie 16! -giggles- If any of you guessed that Athrun could go six times, then gold stars all around and a special kiss from Athrun as a bonus! Yay! Gotta love those bonuses! -giggles- So the next chapter will have them interviewing Sting, which will prove to be quite interesting, and also, the murderers will be revealed in it as well, although I'm sure some of you already know who the assassin is. -grins- I'm not telling. -giggles- And we're also seeing here that Auel and Stellar have a past...and somehow Shinn is a part of it too...Dun Dun Dun!! -evil laughter- lol...More mysteries will be revelaed and solved in the next installment, so see you all there!..and don't forget to press that little button on the bottom that says review cause Athrun, Cagalli, and this hard working little writer would greatly appreciate your comments. -smiles-


	17. Swingers Night Club: Part III

Heyas everyone! I'm finally back with an update. -laughs- I've been busy with work, but I still managed to find time to get this chapter written and posted. There will be a slight change with this chapter regarding the events in it. This chappie is a tad shorter than the others, there will be a brief questioning of Sting followed by a little bit of AsuCaga sweetness. Chapter 19 will have Athrun solving the crime and making the arrests, so this chapter will hopefully provide some hints and insight into who the murderers are and what Athrun's plan is. -giggles- Athrun says a few naughty things to Cagalli here, so it should be a fun chapter for everyone to read. Anyways...I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I'm diligently working on preparing the next one just so I can make the murderer's capture more interesting. -smiles-

Disclaimer: I do not own GS, GSD, or any of the AsuCaga happiness that you are about to witness...though it would be nice if I did ne? -giggles-

-The Zala Files- Chapter 17 : Swingers Night Club part III-

_**-December City. March 8**__**th**__**,CE 75. Location: The Swingers Night Club. Time: 4p.m. - **_

Athrun and Cagalli sat in the back room getting ready for the final person that had to be questioned, the shifty lawyer Sting Oakley. Cagalli shot a worried glance over in Auel's direction. The poor boy looked incredibly depressed and angry, which was evident from the three shot glasses of Sky Vodka that now rested empty next to the chair he was sitting in. Cagalli turned on Athrun's lap and looked him in the eyes, only to come face to face with a worried expression similar to hers; so she asked with soulful amber eyes meeting his emerald ones: "You're worried about him too aren't you?"

Athrun chuckled a bit at her sharp powers of observation, and whispered: "You're very observant today...more so than usual...you seem to be worried about me as well I see."

Cagalli's eyes widened slightly: "H-How did you?!" ... "I never said...!"

Athrun chuckled again in his soft, gentle voice and then flashed her a warm smile as he cut her off: "It's all in your eyes...in the way you stare at me. Every time you look at me, there's something different on your mind..." He lifted one of his hands up and gently brushed a strand of her short, golden hair from her eyes: "...That's one of the first things that attracted me to you."

Cagalli blushed slightly and felt a shiver run down her spine at the brush of his fingers across her face. She managed to cover it up before Athrun could see it with an embarrassed hiss: "S-Stop it!"

Athrun smirked slightly and whispered innocently: "Stop what?"... "I'm just stating a fact."

Cagalli, the embarrassed blush still visible on her face; mumbled: "Y-Yeah...sure." She gave her red knight the eye: "Only I know what you're really up to."

Athrun's slight smirk from before had now turned into a mischievous one: "Really?"... "Are you sure about that?" He trailed one of his fingers across her lips and finished by whispering hotly in her ear: "Sorry Hime...only _**I**_ know that."

Cagalli felt another shiver run down her spine at Athrun's hot breath against her ear and managed to hiss: "Alright...I get it!"... "S-Stop calling me Hime!"... "So...are we bringing in the last guy to question or what?!"

Athrun snickered a little bit at her tone, then a serious look crossed his face as if he were thinking about something: "Yeah...he should be stepping back here at any time."

Cagalli raised a golden eyebrow in her red knight's direction: "What's up with that look on your face?" She briefly played around with the Haumea amulet around his neck: "Do you think he's our man?"

Athrun coolly ran his fingers through his neck length navy hair and nodded: "It's a definite possibility. Remember when he made that remark about my father and how he's defended him in the past?"... "Well...let's just say it caught my attention."

Cagalli looked continued playing around with the Haumea amulet and asked in a curious tone: "You think he and your father might be in on this together."

Athrun looked her right in her beautiful amber eyes and replied solemnly: "I wish I didn't...but it's the most likely option of any of the other ones I've come up with."... "However...to make sure I was right about this whole thing, I set up this questioning thing as a ruse to see if I could make him sweat a little."

Cagalli glanced back over her shoulder at the melancholy and angry looking Auel, then looked back at Athrun, who simply smiled and nodded as he knew what she intended on doing. She jumped off of Athrun's lap, walked over to Auel, and placed a supportive hand on his shoulder: "Everything will work out. Whatever it is that's on your mind...I'm sure it's on Miss Loussier's mind too. If I were her, I'd drop that little brat and go out with you...well...you know what I mean." She placed a quick kiss on his cheek, which caused him to turn a slight red.

Auel blushed embarrassed and stammered: "L-Lady Cagalli...I...!"

Cagalli chuckled and slapped him hard on the back causing him to wince a little: "You're a sweet guy Auel-kun."... "Don't let one loser let you down. I say...if you want her back...do what he did...steal her back."

A slight smirk crossed Auel's face as he put his finger to his chin in thinking mode: "You know...that's not such a bad idea."

Before Athrun could make a comment on that, they heard a knock on the door. Auel, still in thinking mode; walked over to the door and opened it, only to reveal the last person they were questioning...Sting Oakley.

Athrun motioned for the young lawyer to take a seat and began asking him some of the same questions he had asked Shinn earlier, all of which he answered as politely and honestly as possible, which furthered Athrun's suspicion of him. It was now 10 minutes later and Athrun was now at the question he had been itching to ask this guy ever since he walked in the door. He leaned back in his chair: "So...Mr. Oakley...you've represented my father in the past, so then you must have some knowledge about the law...am I correct?"

Sting nodded and chuckled slightly: "Yes...that's what it says on my diploma." His tone then turned serious as he continued: "I see these kinds of cases presented all the time and most of the time...they go cold."

Auel raised a sky blue eyebrow in curiosity: "Not _**one**_ was solved?"... "Not a single one?"

Sting shook his head and briefly adjusted the collar of his white dress shirt and shook his head: "Not the ones I've handled at least...who knows how many more are out there that have gone unchecked. There are a lot of criminals that could still be on the loose. Some you can spot right away, while others..." He looked first at Athrun, then Cagalli, and finally Auel before he finished in an ominous tone: "Well...they can be as average as you and me." ... "For example..how much do we really know about his ex-girlfriend Miss Haww or that other guy she had been dating...Dearkka Elsman?"

Athrun eyed him curiously, his tone as calm and cool as always, however, there was a slight glare in his eyes: "Yes...I understand that. Being a former soldier, I'm also aware of the same things, but what seems to be bothering me is that I knew Mr. Koenig personally and I know he wasn't a criminal..and I would refrain from making comments about people you don't know about. I'm the one who handles the questioning around here, so I would appreciate it if you would keep your personal feelings to yourself Mr. Oakley."

Sting lit the cigarette in his hand, took a quick drag and then finished coolly: "I never suggested that Mr. Koenig or any of the others were involved in any kind of criminal activity at all...but Mr. Koenig did have some debts and those, like weight; can catch up with a person over time. Sometimes you don't know a person as well as you think."

Athrun played around with a pair of dice that rested on his desk as he coolly replied: "Yes...that's true. Let's take you for example...you say you're a lawyer. When in all actuality, both you and I know what you really are..." He rolled the dice across the desk and finished: "A gambler and a debt collector."

He smirked as he noticed Sting's expression grow slightly agitated: "Look...snake eyes. People have said I have snake eyes just like the dice because I've never lost a case."

Auel smirked coolly: People say it's nearly impossible to get this roll twice in a row...that it takes someone with a lot of luck on his side to get it."

Athrun, the mischievous smirk still on his face nodded and continued: "You look skeptical...like maybe you don't believe me. I'll prove it." He motioned for Cagalli to come over, which she did while she eyed him curiously. He smiled coyly at her as he picked up the dice and held them in his open hand: "Blow on the dice hot legs...for good luck."

Cagalli blushed slightly, a slight smirk on her face: "With pleasure...sugar lips." She giggled slightly as she noticed a small blush dust his face... amused, she tickled under his chin, blew into the dice, and then watched as he rolled them.

Athrun grinned wickedly and tapped his fingers on the desk: "Well...well...well...snake eyes again."

Sting eyed Athrun as if he were insane: "What's the purpose of all this?"... "So you know what my real job is...that doesn't connect me in any way to this. I, Sir Zala; am not a murderer." He stood up and coolly pushed his chair in: "Now...are we finished here?"... "I have other more important matters that require my attention and this has put me considerably behind schedule."

Athrun nodded and smirked slightly as he leaned back in his chair again, this time with his feet up on the desk: "You're free to go...but just remember..." He pointed to the snake eyed dice on the table: "These snake eyes are always watching you." He chuckled to himself as the agitated young man showed himself out of the room.

Cagalli sat cross-legged on the edge of Athrun's desk and smirked: "Wow...way to go Captain Ruthless...you nailed that."

Athrun smiled coolly and joked: "He's got such a cocky attitude...if that hadn't gone the way I wanted it to, I was going to let you beat the crap out of him."

Cagalli cracked her knuckles a few times and heaved a heavy sigh: "Awww damn!"... "I have all this pent up frustration...what the hell am I supposed to do with it now?!"

Athrun stood up and playfully ran his fingers through her hair, a devilish smirk on his face: "I can think of a few ways to put that temper to good use...speaking of which...what are the sleeping arrangements for tonight...?" He leaned down and whispered seductively in her ear: "...Hot legs."

Cagalli felt a slight blush cross her face and hissed embarrassed: "S-Stop calling me that!"... "I don't know...whatever we can arrange I guess."... "My god...what are you...?" She smirked mischievously as she finished: "The damn Energizer Bunny?!"

Athrun's face flushed bright red in embarrassment, then a devilish wry smile tugged at his lips: "N-No...I just know something good when I see it. I can't help it that you're..." He glanced at her black dress that showed off every curvaceous inch of her body and whispered hotly in her ear as he nibbled on it: "So damn sexy I can't control myself."

Cagalli, who felt as if she had been blushing all day; smiled coyly: "Sounds like you have some pent up frustration too...how shall we deal with that...?" She placed a quick yet sweet kiss on his lips, then licked her lips afterwards and smirked mischievously: "Mmmm...sugar lips."

Athrun grinned devilishly: "Perhaps I should request that we share a room...I'll just say you were being targeted, this way I'll know where you are...safe...in my arms all night." He wrapped his arms around her from behind and hugged her close.

Auel, a slight shade of red from what he just witnessed; coughed to get their attention: "Ummm...I'm still here you know?"

Both Cagalli and Athrun pulled away from each other, embarrassed blushed on their faces as they realized how wrapped up in each other they were getting even while there was another person in the room.

Auel chuckled: "Sorry to interrupt the love fest, but what's the plan to catch this sucker since he's so obviously guilty?"

Athrun teased the sky blue haired boy: "What happened to Shinn?"... "A few moments ago you were all Gung Ho that _**he**_ was the one."

Auel sighed heavily at the mention of that name and muttered in a sour tone: "Forget him...he's just stupid...too slow minded to pull off a murder. Stupidity isn't a crime...although, in his case; it should be made one."

Cagalli chuckled and then nodded: "I agree with you there...that little brat is a tad slow. He clearly has no idea what's going on in ZAFT's upper ranks." She eyed Athrun, who had somewhat of a twinkle in his eye and raised a curious golden eyebrow: "I recognize that look...what are you planning?"

Athrun sat back down at his desk and rolled the dice across it. A mischievous smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. He pointed to the dice, which, once again; read "snake eyes" on the desk: "To catch this one, we're going to have to think like this one...Auel...I'm going to need you to make a phone call to this number." He handed Auel a small slip of paper with a post it attached to it: "Make sure you follow what I wrote on that post it...trust me...this part is key. I want everything to hit the fan at tomorrow night's grand opening."

Auel nodded intently: "Can do...I'll get on that right now...any excuse to get away from that asshole." (AN:// asshole: aka: What Auel calls Shinn. Just in case anyone missed chapter 16 -laughs-) He smirked as he read the post it note: "Consider this done." He turned on his heels and made for the hall closet with his unlisted cell phone in hand.

Athrun turned his attention back to Cagalli and motioned for her to come back to sit on his lap, which she reluctantly did: "My beautiful Miss Yula...my Desert Rose...you have the most important job of all...that is...if you don't mind acting as bait for part of it."

Cagalli eyes him skeptically, a small mischievous smile tugging at her honey colored lips: "That depends..." One of her hands started to unbutton his shirt as she found her fingers absentmindedly trailing across the smooth skin of his well toned chest while she finished: "...what's my reward?"

Athrun, a slight shiver running down his spine at her gentle touch; snatched her hand, pulled her close and place one of his long and passionate kisses upon her pouty lips and then answered with a devilish smile on his face: "Lots of that from me...and..." He whispered hotly in her ear: "You can kick the crap out of whoever pisses you off."

Athrun noticed Cagalli's beautiful amber eyes sparkle with delight in response to both of those rewards before she gently ran her fingers through his hair and replied: "You know I can't refuse rewards like that."

Athrun smiled devilishly along with Cagalli as they both glanced down at the dice that read "snake eyes": "Well then...let the games begin."

Okies everyone...that's the end of the chappie. I feel like it was a tad rushed at some parts, but believe me when I say that it was done this way for a reason. -winks and laughs- I hope everyone enjoyed the cute AsuCaga moments since I always have so much fun writing those. -giggles- Athrun is getting a little bolder ne? Well...wait till you see him in the next few chapters...and Cagalli too -lol- I can't wait to get started on the upcoming chappies, so I'll be working hard to make them extra special for all of you. -smiles- If anyone caught the hints about who the murderers are, then feel free to make guesses in the reviews when you press that little button at the bottom of the screen that says review. -lol- Athrun, Cagalli, and this busy little author would greatly appreciate all the wonderful reviews and comments we can get. -lol- Till next chapter then...see ya everyone! -waves and smiles-


	18. Swingers Night Club: Part IV

Heyas everyone! I'm finally back with an update! Lol...I apologize for my long absence...many things have delayed me this time, but on the plus side, the chapter is a lot longer than expected...so I hope you all like it. This chapter is packed with romance and action...plus...some secrets will be revealed about Auel's past and Luna's past too. giggles Well...that's all for my opening monologue this time...I'll let you get to the story now. Lol I hope everyone enjoys since this was a very exciting chapter to write.

Disclaimer: I do not own GS, GSD, or any of the AsuCaga and Auel hotness you are about to witness...but it would be nice if I did ne? Lol

-The Zala Files- Chapter 18 : Swingers Night Club Part 4 -

_**-December City. March 8**__**th**__**,CE 75. Location: The Swingers Night Club. Time: 7p.m. - **_

Athrun and Cagalli now sat out in the main room of the club as Miguel and Rusty were busying themselves by getting stuff arranged for their grand re-opening the next day. They watched Dearkka, too depressed to even flirt; sit on a bar stool stirring his drink, a horribly melancholy look on his face. Heine had turned some soft music on and was dancing with Miri to try and cheer her up. Shinn, much to everyone's surprise; walked up to Stellar and offered his hand in a shy gesture to dance...to which she smiled and accepted. Yzak, who sat next to Athrun let out a huff: "Would you look at that display. It makes me sick."... "Who would wanna dance anyway?!"

Athrun rolled his eyes as he could see right through the silver-haired boy. It was apparent by the look on the frustrated Duel pilot's face that he wished Shiho was there and not stationed in July city for the next three months. The blue-haired detective briefly placed a supportive hand on Yzak's shoulder and replied: "Yeah...I know what you mean Yzak...I know what you mean." He glanced over his shoulder and noticed Auel slip back into the main room through the side entrance and give him a smirk and a wink before sitting back down at the bar. Athrun nodded in response and thought to himself: _"Looks like everything's been set up. All that's left to do is wait and make sure the bait gets taken."_ He felt Cagalli gently nudge his arm, her amber eyes dancing with curiosity. He nodded and smiled at her, indicating silently that everything was going according to plan.

Cagalli whispered in his ear: "You're sure this is going to work?"

Athrun nodded and whispered back: "If he's as crooked as I think he is then...yes. We should be expecting a reply to our phone call by early tomorrow morning...and then..." Athrun took the empty soda can that rested next to him and crushed it in his hand with a smirk on his face: "We crush him."

Cagalli nodded and began eying the couples out on the dance floor briefly before quietly sipping her soda once again.

Athrun chuckled, stood up, and walked around the table to where he could offer her his hand as he declared with a smile on his face: "Dance with me."

The goddess of victory's face turned a slight red before she stammered frustratedly: "W-Why would you ask that?!"... "I never said that I...!"

Before she could finish her sentence, Athrun had pulled her to her feet and gracefully spun her into his arms, amber eyes meeting sparkling emerald ones as he smiled coyly and coolly replied: "I wasn't asking."

A slight blush touched Cagalli's face as she, speechless for about the third time that day; wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as he placed his on her waist. He drew her closer, so close that she could hear his heart beat. The gentle, soft beats of his heart matched the delicate tempo of the music as they glided across the dance floor. He let his hand slide down Cagalli's leg, causing a slight tingle to run down her spine. He smirked devilishly at her reaction and whispered next to her ear: "My dancing has improved...hasn't it?"... "I'm better at a lot more than waltzing these days."

Cagalli blushed slightly and raised a curious eyebrow: "Yeah...you have gotten better...but...you practiced on your own?"

Athrun shook his head and pointed to his blue-haired companion sitting by the bar: "Nope. You got me there. It was all him. I gotta tell you...he's really something. When I first saw him being brought in the ZAFT prison, I noticed something in him...and that something made me curious about him and want to help him." They both glanced again over at Auel, who was laughing with Rusty who had made a joke as he was passing by with another chair. Athrun chuckled and continued speaking: "He's smart, and he can be a wise ass sometimes, but not as much as Shinn. His hand eye coordination is amazing...sometimes I think his speed outmatches both Kira's and mine...and... to be able to dance the way he does, it takes skills to do that. He worked his ass off to help me learn how to dance better. I wanted to get better at it because...someday..." Athrun's face turned a slight red, a bashful look on his face: "...I wanted to dance with you the way I saw him dance with Stellar this one time...or with any other girl that asked him for that matter, and that was with happiness in his eyes...like...maybe...on our wedding day."

Cagalli instantly felt her heart skip a beat and her face grow red hot as she stammered nervously: "I...Athrun...w-why do you say things like that?!"

Athrun tilted her chin up so he could look into her beautiful amber eyes: "No matter what I have to do...no matter what obstacles I have to overcome...I will marry you. I love you and I want nobody else but you."

Cagalli, her face still bright red; placed a sweet, soft kiss upon her red knight's lips, which he all too willingly received.

Meanwhile, over by the bar; Auel was sipping his his fifth shot of skyy vodka and heaved a heavy sigh as he chuckled to himself: "I swear...those two...they should just get a room." His thoughts were interrupted by a slight tap on his shoulder and a flirtatious voice asking: "You mind if I join you for a drink?" He turned around to come face to face with Meyrin's older sister LunaMaria, now clad in a knee length pink mini skirt and white button down dress top, a cheerful smile on her slightly flushed face. He shrugged and replied coolly: "Sure...it's fine with me." He then flashed her a small smirk: "However...it looks to me like you started the party already."... "Are you sure you can handle any more?" He watched her smirk as she gingerly took the shot glass from his hand, downed it in one gulp, and smirked as she placed the empty glass back in his hand. Auel's eyes slightly widened in surprise, then his mouth turned up in a small smile: "I'm impressed."

Luna took her seat next to Auel and poured herself another drink : "So..." She glanced over at Shinn and Stellar dancing and heaved a heavy sigh: "They're still dancing huh?"... "How long have they been at it...an hour?"

Luna then glanced back over at her blue-haired drinking companion who, with a tired look in his eyes; shook his head and replied: "One hour, forty minutes, and fifteen seconds." She raised a magenta eyebrow: "Wow...you've been keeping track right down to the very second?"

Auel took another sip of his drink, shook his head, and flashed a small smile: "Nah...not really. I'm just guessing."... "Besides...after about six of these...you don't notice anything."

Luna nodded in agreement: "Yeah...I understand. This is about my seventh."

Auel casually brushed his bangs out of his eyes and stirred his drink around with his finger: "You're gonna think this sounds lame...and maybe wonder why I'm even bringing it up at all...but...I've only kissed Stellar twice, and the second time was yesterday. We never got any further than that." He held his glass up and glanced at Shinn and Stellar happily dancing in its reflection: "Before I could tell her how I felt...he came into the picture. I guess it's my own fault."... "You wanna know something even lamer?"... "My first time...I was kinda a little blitzed...so I barely remember what happened."

Luna shook her head: "No...it's not lame...it happens to a lot of people. It's happened to me before too...only...well...it was my second time, not my first."

Auel raised a blue eyebrow in curiosity and replied: "Really?"... "Well...I can still top that."... "Mine was with a woman I met at a club and it was the same night Stellar told me she was in love with Shinn."... "I can remember a few things that happened before I started to really drink, and that was me dancing with this woman, having drinks, then some more dancing, then another drink, then more dancing...and I'm talking about the kind of dancing like in all those dirty dancing movies..."

Luna was on the edge of her seat, anxious to hear more: "Yeah...and then what?"

Auel chuckled as he'd thought this kind of talk would disturb the girl, but she really seemed interested. Just like Meyrin, she wanted an explanation...only...she actually wanted to hear the low down dirty details. Auel smiled and scratched his head as he tried to remember a little more about what happened: "It was really hazy after that. All I can remember is some back room making out...then she took me someplace. To her apartment most likely since I was aware enough to know that I wasn't in my room...and then...ummm..." His face turned a slight red as he finished: "Well...let's just say...the things she did to my body still give me chills to this day."

Luna raised a magenta eyebrow: "How do you know it was any good if you were trashed?"

Auel nodded matter of factly: "Believe me...drunk or sober...a guy never forgets his first time." He noticed Luna chuckle a little bit, then smile as she stared sadly at Shinn and Stellar once again and for a moment...he felt a pang in his heart. The look on her face reminded him of how he felt and he couldn't stand to see a woman looking this way. He stood up, offered her a hand; and with a small smile on his face, he asked: "You wanna dance?"... "No point in us sitting here brooding and watching them all night."

Luna turned a slight red, her violet eyes widening slightly as he took her hand and gingerly spun her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder as she draped her arms about his neck.

Auel felt his face redden a bit, but brushed it off by reminding himself how much they had both had to drink.

- Further out on the dance floor-

Athrun and Cagalli were watching this whole scene from where they were dancing. Athrun chuckled: "Looks like he's trying your idea out now."

Cagalli raised a golden eyebrow: "Hmmm?"... "What idea?"... "Oh...you mean the one about making Stellar jealous?"

Athrun nodded in agreement: "Yup...that would be the one." His smile suddenly disappeared as he muttered under his breath: "Uh-oh..."

Cagalli gave him a worried look: "What?"... "What is it?"

Athrun pointed to an angry Shinn who was fast approaching Auel and Luna: "Looks like your plan worked...but on the wrong person."... "I should get over there and do some damage control."

As Athrun turned to walk over to his friend, the emerald eyed Coordinator felt Cagalli yank him back and shake her head: "Let him deal with this on his own. This is his problem...you can't protect him all the time."

Athrun heaved a heavy sigh and reluctantly backed down: "Alright...I'll stay out of it. Actually...I'm anxious to see how he handles this."

-Meanwhile...on the other side of the dance floor -

Shinn, his ruby eyes flashing angrily; stalked over to where Auel and Luna were dancing, Stellar at his heels as he hissed: "What do you think you're doing?!"

Auel replied sarcastically: "It's pretty obvious what we're doing...any idiot can see that we're just dancing...but then...you're not just _**any**_ idiot...are you?"

Shinn glared at the blue haired boy, who still had his arms around Luna, then he shifted his glare to

Luna herself: "Y-you can't dance with him!"... "He's only taking advantage of you because you're drunk!"... "That's why he's dancing with you!"

Before Auel could say anything in a sarcastic retort, a loud slap resounded and echoed throughout the dance floor, even causing Athrun and Cagalli to turn their heads once again. Shinn's eyes widened as he quietly mumbled: "You...you...slapped me."

Luna growled: "You think that's the only reason he's dancing with me?!"... "Am I so horrible a person that nobody would wanna dance with me?!" Tears welled in her eyes as she hissed: "Did you think that about me when we were going out?!"... "That I'm just some drunken whore...good for a one night stand and that's it?!" She took a deep breath and cooled down a bit as she walked over to where she and Auel had been sitting and took another small swig of his drink, making sure to not empty the cup. She then sauntered back over to Shinn, Stellar, and Auel again and replied to Shinn in a sarcastic tone similar to Auel's: "Might as well live up to my reputation then...and for your information...I'm not drunk...I'm just buzzed." She lifted up the rest of the drink, threw it and the paper cup in his face, and smirked in satisfaction: "If I were drunk...I wouldn't have done that."

Auel chuckled and thought to himself: _"Whoa...she's got some guts this one." _He turned to Shinn as he took Luna's hand, spun her back into his arms, and smirked: "Looks like you can't win all the time." He leaned down and whispered in Luna's ear: "Hey...that was hot."

Luna's violet eyes widened and her face reddened: "H-Huh?!"... "What do you mean?!"

Auel chuckled and whispered again: "What you just did back there...the way you threw that drink in his face. That was hot."

Luna felt her face heat up slightly as she stammered with a giggle: "O-Oh...thanks...but it really wasn't all that..."

Auel smirked again and whispered: "I'm a little buzzed too."

Luna giggled slightly, which caused Auel to laugh a bit...then they both turned to glance at the vodka soaked, surprised Shinn and laughed even louder until Shinn shouted angrily: "I don't know what you're planning you bastard, but I warn you...stay away from her!"

Auel raised a blue eyebrow: "You're still talking?"... "I believe the lady has already told you how she feels." His uninterested look then turned into an icy glare: "So just step off."

Shinn shook his head and hissed: "She's had too much to drink and I'd rather she be with nobody then here with you!"

Auel was beginning to grow even more irritated and then suddenly, an idea came to him and he decided to carry out the only option he had left besides punching or shooting the ruby eyed boy.

Luna growled, she couldn't take the personal attack on her anymore. While she was trying to figure out something cunning to shout back at him, she felt her chin being tilted up and a warm pair of lips on hers in a deep, passionate kiss. Her violet eyes widened in shock...Auel was kissing her...and better than any guy she had ever been with!

His hands roamed up and down the curves of her body as he took the kiss deeper, his tongue wrapping sensually around hers in the same kind of deadly kiss he had seen Athrun give Cagalli earlier. Auel broke the kiss first, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and smirked at Shinn as Luna stared into his eyes, a starry-eyed look on her face: "Like I said...you can't win all the time." He chuckled to himself as he watched Shinn stomp away, as Stellar gave Auel a quick worried glance, and then trailed after the angry ruby-eyed boy. Auel heaved a heavy sigh and turned back to Luna, only to find the girl staring awestruck and surprised at him as she murmured: "That...that was..."

Auel's face turned a slight pink as he remembered what he'd just done: "L-Look...before you say anything...I'm sorry. It was a rash thing to do but I..."

Luna placed a finger over his lips and flashed one of her flirtatious smiles as she whispered in his ear: "_**That**_ was hot." The two continued their dancing, Auel in silence at first until he noticed Shinn still boiling over in the corner and chuckled, which caused Luna to glance back and giggle, then a mischievous smile formed on her lips as she pulled Auel close enough so she could hear his heart beat, and whispered: "Let's give him a real show."

Auel smirked and nodded, continuing dancing until that slow song ended and another one started. One hour went by and, combined with a few more drinks; the pair's dancing began to start to look like the dirty dancing seen in R-rated movies. From the other side of the room, even Athrun's eyes widened at some of those dance moves and muttered under his breath: "Auel...I hope you know what you're doing."

-An hour and a half after that whole scene -

Heine shut the music for the night and everyone was heading to their rooms. Athrun pulled Auel aside as he stood in the middle of the hall: "That was quite a show out there." He chuckled at Auel's red-faced embarrassed reaction and asked: "So...did you do everything on that post it I gave you?"

Auel nodded and smirked: "The phone call has been made...all that's left is to wait...he should be calling back early tomorrow with my answer." He then let out a yawn, causing Athrun to laugh a bit: "Okay...Okay Auel-san...that's good. I won't keep you any longer...go sleep it off." He linked arms with Cagalli and escorted her back to her room, while in the meantime; poor Auel now stood alone out in the hallway. He silently cursed himself out:_"Damn it!"... "I forgot...there's no place for me to sleep here." _He heaved a heavy sigh: "Ehh...maybe I'll go sleep by the bar." Just as he was about to head out to the main room, he felt himself being yanked into another, and the door locking behind him. The one who had pulled him into that dark bedroom was none other than LunaMaria, with a very flushed look on her face. He scratched his head awkwardly and glanced around the room. This was the first time he'd been in a woman's room since... "that night"... and it made him feel a bit anxious. He casually ran his fingers through his hair, walked over to the windowsill, and leaned on the edge of it. He then turned to Luna with a curious look in his blue eyes: "Is something wrong?"... "He didn't say anything else to you did he?" He noticed her slowly starting to walk towards him; a flirtatious look in her eyes: "Ummm...yeah...okay..."... "I'm just gonna get going now...to...to..." He gulped as she began to undo her shirt buttons and finished his sentence in a stammer as he stood up and started to edge towards the door: "To sleep by the bar!..."

Her shirt was now unbuttoned all the way, she stood directly in front of him looking like a schoolgirl gone bad. Without warning, she shoved the unsuspecting Auel up against the wall and placed a devastatingly ravenous kiss upon his lips as she reached over and locked the door. It felt as if minutes had gone by, she broke the kiss and smirked at his flushed and shocked face as she purred, vodka still on her breath: "Why sleep by the bar when you can sleep right here with me." She grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him onto the bed where she now hovered over him gazing into his gorgeous blue eyes.

Auel, in the meantime; kept mentally slapping himself to keep him from doing anything that would come back to incriminate him later on as he grabbed her shoulders before she could plant another kiss on him: "You know you don't wanna do this. Not after all those drinks...you shouldn't trust me so much you know...I'm not normally a person somebody comes to when they have problems...in fact; I'm the last person anyone would come to. You shouldn't waste this on me...even if you weren't so buzzed...you shouldn't waste your time with me." He noticed tears start to well in her eyes as she replied with a slight hiccup in between each word: "You...hic...just think...hic that I'm a drunken whore too...just like...hic...Shinn."

Auel shook his head furiously and exclaimed frustratedly as he brushed a tear from her eye: "No!"... "But I...!" Before he could finish, she placed her hands on each side of his face and whispered as she pulled him closer: "Just kiss me...kiss me until I forget..." She kissed him quickly and sweetly, her lips barely brushing his as Auel's eyes widened in surprise at first...then suddenly softened as he gave in and reciprocated the soft kiss she had given him with an even deeper one. He never could resist the lure of a beautiful woman...especially a beautiful woman in tears...and if that was to be his downfall tonight, then...well...he would just have to make up for it some other time.

-Just Down the Hall in Cagalli's Room -

Athrun and Cagalli lay snuggled close in her small bed. He had given her one of his shirts to wear as pajamas, which he had concluded looked absolutely adorable and sexy on her as it cut off just above her knees. He wasn't the only one rejoicing in this bedtime happiness though...Cagalli looked for any opportunity to have Athrun shirtless...it was obvious to see why...and the fact that they were sleeping together also sweetened the deal to her utmost desires. She mumbled into his shoulder as he gently stroked her hair: "About tomorrow...aren't you nervous?"... "What if it doesn't work?"

Athrun laughed lightly and placed a soft kiss on her forehead: "It's going to work...trust me. As I said before...I've been around enough shady people like him to know." He smirked playfully and teased: "_**You're**_ not nervous are you...goddess of victory?"

Cagalli glared slightly at him at first, then returned his playful smirk along with this reply: "Not me...I'm just worried about you...always concerned about everyone but yourself." She tilted up his chin so she could look deep into his beautiful emerald orbs: "Don't worry...I'll protect you."

Athrun's face tinted a slight red, and his heart skipped a beat at that comment as she placed a soft, quick kiss upon his parted lips. He smiled warmly down at her and nodded: "Yeah...I know you will."... "You wouldn't be you if you didn't say that."

Cagalli smirked and replied: "And you wouldn't be you if you didn't worry all the time...so that makes us even."

Athrun chuckled as she snuggled closer to him while he was reaching over to turn out the lights, and replied as he watched her fall asleep in his arms: "So it does...so it does."

-Hours Later: 8am- March 9th. Location: Down The Hall In Luna's Room -

The magenta-haired songstress eased open her eyes to the blinding sunlight that leaked through the folds in the blinds. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but something about today felt different...and all night she felt warm, as if someone were holding her. It was the first good night sleep she had gotten in years and she was grateful for it, but there was something that was still troubling her...1. She had a massive headache...and 2. She was just now getting a feeling that she wasn't alone. She turned over in bed to face the window only to come face to face with an innocent, angelic looking, sleeping, and shirtless Auel. Her violet eyes widened in shock as she finally absorbed what was happening right now, plus the fact that his arm was draped over her half naked body. She held her head and cursed herself out under her breath: "Oh...my...god."... "I knew I shouldn't have had those last two drinks!"... "Did I?!"... "Did we?!"... "Oh my god." She slowly began to edge herself out of his embrace by sitting up, only to be dragged back down by the sleeping Auel, who whispered in her ear in an almost desperate tone: "Kiss...me...until I...forget her..." Luna's face turned a bright red as she thought: _"Huh?!"... "Why did that just make my heart skip a beat?!"... "Seeing him like this...he just looks so..."_ She suddenly felt a wave of emotions flood over her and a mysterious force beginning to draw her closer to his mouth as he slept.

When she was inches away from kissing him, his eyes opened and his mouth turned up in a playful smirk: "Good morning. I take it this means you slept well?"

Luna turned beet red and quickly sat up, wrapping the sheets around her body and exclaimed: "W-What the hell are you doing here?!"

Auel replied calmly, the smile still on his face: "I was dragged in here against my will if I recall correctly."

Luna took a deep breath to calm herself as she asked curiously: "But nothing happened...right?"... "Right?!"

Auel, still shirtless and clad in his black pants from the night before; sat up and slid next to her on the bed. He then tilted her chin up to meet his enchanting eyes and replied with a mischievous smirk on his face: "You can believe whatever _**you**_want...and I'll believe whatever _**I **_want."

Luna blushed briefly, pulled away from him, and then growled at his smug expression: "That wasn't a real answer!"... "I want a real answer damn it!"

Auel heaved a heavy sigh, slid off the bed, and did a few arm stretches to loosen up as he replied calmly: "Lots of stuff happened...so your guess is as good as mine."

Luna sighed heavily in frustration: "Geez...fine...It doesn't matter anymore!"... "I give up...but...I still have a question."

Auel raised a blue eyebrow in curiosity: "So...go ahead...ask."

Luna thought to herself as she tried her hardest not to look at his gorgeous body: _"Damn...look at that delicious body...and that ass...It just makes a girl wanna..."_ She shook her head:_"No!"... "No!"... "Don't think like that...but...lord...how can anyone tell he looks this good by the way he dresses?!" _

Auel chuckled and approached her, waving a hand in front of her face: "Hey there...you okay?"

Luna mentally slapped herself back into reality: "O-Oh yeah...I mean...yes. I'm fine, but I gotta say..." She eyed him curiously: "I feel like I've seen you someplace before...I mean...like we've met somewhere before. Have we?"

Auel chuckled: "Ummm...yeah...you always used to show up at Athrun-san's place to talk to him all the time. We've...we've bumped into each other a few times in the house...we...ummm...let's just say...we don't normally get along so well." He glanced at the sheet she had wrapped around her as she sat in the bed.

Luna's face tinted a slight red as she nervously stammered: "I...I know that!"... "I...that's not what I mean!"... "I mean...I feel like I've known you for awhile." She fiddled with something silver around her neck that looked like a pendant of some kind as she waited for a reply.

Before he could come up with another witty remark to make about their situation, his eyes widened as they came to rest on that necklace in her hand. It had a Chinese character on it of some kind and he could make it out good enough to know what it meant, so he asked curiously: "Ummm...that necklace...it's nice...where did you get it?"

Luna continued fingering the necklace in her hand as she explained the best she could: "I...ummm...you know...I don't remember. All I can remember is that I woke up after I spent the night with that mystery guy from that club...and I found it resting around my neck. I haven't taken it off since...well...except to take a shower...I wouldn't want something so pretty and delicate to get all rusted."

Auel nodded and softly smiled: Ahh...yeah...I see."

The magenta-haired girl eyed him curiously: "So...you changed the subject...when are you gonna answer my question?"... "Have we met before this...or am I just paranoid?"

A sad look quickly crossed his face before it changed back to that small, mysterious smile as he shook his head: "No...I'm sorry. I'm afraid you're just paranoid."

Just as she stood up to read him the riot act about giving better answers, Athrun passed by the room, Cagalli not far behind, fully dressed in a green dress shirt, black pants, and his shiny black Italian loafers...looking as strikingly handsome as always: "Auel-san...I have to ask you..." He cut off his question as his eyes rested on the sight in front of them...clothes on the floor, and Auel throwing on his black dress shirt. Athrun scratched his head and glanced at Cagalli for support, only getting the same shocked look from her in response: "Ummm...I'm not interrupting something am I?" He glanced back and forth between Auel and Luna and asked worriedly: "Luna...when did you get that scar on your leg?"

Luna's face turned beet red in embarrassment: "A-Athrun-san!"... "This isn't...!"... "I mean...nothing ha...!"

Athrun chuckled and replied: "It's...It's okay. No need to explain anything. I'll speak to Auel-san when he's finished." Without another word, Athrun dashed quickly past the room, Cagalli close behind him.

Luna leapt off the bed, an embarrassed blush still visible on her face as she exclaimed: "Athrun-san!"... "Wait!"... "I can explain!"... "Nothing...!" Before she could finish her sentence, she felt herself trip on the covers wrapped around her and prepared for a sharp collision with the floor, but that never came. Instead of feeling herself being slammed into the wooden floor by gravity, she felt the slim, yet strong arms of Auel catch her and hold her up before she hit the ground. She now hovered over him in a suggestive position on the floor as as he winced in pain as she finally finished her sentence in almost a whisper: "...happened."

Auel eyed her worriedly and heaved a heavy sigh: "You okay?"... "For god's sakes you've gotta..." He looked up at her and finally realized why she stopped talking...they were in a suggestive position on the ground and their lips were now inches apart. He didn't know why, but he felt himself drawn to those lips as he finished his sentence: "...more careful..." They were both inching closer to each other, when they heard a familiar voice coughing behind them as he passed by the room and they both looked up to meet the disappointed gaze of Shinn and Stellar's embarrassed one as she grabbed his arm: "Shinn." She dragged the boy away before he could say anything.

Auel took a deep breath to control himself and asked coolly: "Are we going to stay in this position all day?"... "You know...cause I don't care...whatever you wanna do."

Luna turned a slight red, jumped off of him, and hissed: "Get out...now!!"... "Geez...you're just like all the rest of them!" She grabbed her shirt off the floor and gasped as she felt him come up behind her and throw one of his tee shirts over her head as he smiled his usual mysterious smile as he walked out the door. As the large oak door closed behind him, he thought: "Just like all the rest of them?" A brief image of her necklace came into his head and he smiled: "Something tells me...I'm not." He walked down the hall and out into the main room.

Athrun waved him over to the table he and Cagalli were sitting at. The emerald-eyed Coordinator smirked as Auel dragged a chair over: "So...you take care of everything back there?"

Cagalli tried hard to stifle a snicker as Auel's face tinted a slight pink. He heaved a heavy sigh: "Please...I've had a rough night...no wisecracks would be appreciated."

Athrun chuckled: "Okay...Okay...fine...but now you know how I feel when you make comments...so now we're even." Athrun then lowered his voice to a whisper: "So...you hear from our guy yet?"

Auel smiled mischievously and nodded: "My phone rang at about six this morning and he confirmed with me that he'd do the job I wanted tonight."

Athrun played with the straw in his glass of orange juice and smirked as the ice clinked in the glass: "Perfect...that's just what I wanted to hear." He looked directly at Cagalli, placed his warm hand over hers, and asked with the devilish smirk still on his face: "You're ready for this right...my desert rose?"

The golden haired lioness of Orb nodded and smirked back: "When am I not ready?"... "I was born ready."

Athrun let out a soft laugh and nodded: "Of course. I know you'd never miss out on an opportunity like this." He turned back to Auel: "Lady Cagalli has agreed to be our bait. The one you told him you want the hit on...and when he shows up to do it...you grab him."

Auel raised a blue eyebrow: "What about the assassin?"... "What if he gets someone else to help him?"

Athrun took a quick sip of his juice and replied seriously: "_I'll_ take care of the assassin. You leave that to me." I need you to be out here so no harm comes to Lady Cagalli."

Auel nodded and replied coolly: "Understood."

Cagalli raised a golden eyebrow and asked curiously: "When is our guy supposed to show up?"

Auel shrugged: "He said sometime tonight. He wasn't specific on times...he just said he'd be there and get the job done."

The blue-haired red knight nodded: "Okay...so we have time to help them set up here so that things don't look too suspicious...and if we need to buy more time..." He glanced at Auel and smirked: "...I'm sure you and Luna can take care of that."

Auel turned candy apple red and stood up: "I-If we're all done here...I'm going to use your room to take a two hour nap. I barely got any sleep last night."

Cagalli grinned and snickered: "Gee...I wonder why?"

Athrun chuckled along with his goddess of victory as Auel turned even redder at that and sighed as he left them to their breakfast: "I walked right into that one."

-Later on That Evening-

The two hour nap that Auel decided to take lasted a little longer than he planned as Athrun was now frustrated and waiting in the main room about nine hours later. The navy blue haired Coordinator glanced at his watch again and heaved a heavy sigh: "I guess he really was tired after all...but damn...this is cutting it close." He noticed Luna in a black gothic lolita outfit finishing seating some customers and motioned for to come over: "Hey...can you do me a huge favor?"

He asked this with a smile on his face as he was sure he'd get the response he wanted from that. As expected, Luna took the bait as she smiled back, her violet eyes sparkling: "Sure...whatever you need."

Athrun smiled and pointed to the back room: "If it's not too much trouble, could you please go wake up Auel-san. Miss Yula let him take a nap in her room and I guess he lost track of the time."

Luna was about to name, a few reasons why she flashing his gorgeous smile at her...how could she say no to that sweet smile? She smiled back and nodded, her tone a bit reluctant: "S-Sure...okay...I'll go get him for ya."

With that, she made for the back room as Cagalli came up behind Athrun, placed an arm on his shoulder, and whispered with a small smirk on her face: "You should use that smile for good sometimes too you know."

Athrun simply continued smiling that same sweet smile. Everything was going the way he wanted it to and so far no trace of the assassin. No sooner than that thought crossed his mind, he noticed a slight bit of pink hair go flashing by. That was his cue to move, he whispered to Cagalli: "They're here...time to get to work." He placed a quick kiss on her lips and whispered: "Be careful okay?"

Cagalli let out a little pout and huff: "I'm always careful...don't you worry about me...you just do what you have to do...and I'll do what I have to do." She pointed down to the bottom of long red spaghetti strapped dress where there was a slit up the leg. There he noticed a lacy black garter with her gun strapped to it.

Athrun looked her up and down and smirked devilishly: "Clever place for a gun. If it's still there later...I'll take it off for you."

Cagalli shook her head and slapped his wandering hands away from her leg: "C-Cut it out!"... "Just get going already!"... "I'll be fine!"

Athrun chuckled and nodded as he made a mad dash for the club's side entrance where he had seen the pink flash go by.

In the meantime, Luna had just entered Cagalli's room and come across the sleeping Auel. She shook her head and sat down on the end of the bed as she muttered to herself: "Why do I feel like I've known him for so long?"... "What is it that's bugging me so much about him?"... "Lord...this is pissing me off!" She shook her head and turned bright red: "No...that can't be it...it just can't be."... "Geez...he'd probably laugh at me if he knew that my second time that I told him about...was the hottest and best damn sex I ever had...and I can't even remember the guy's name or where to find him." She heaved a heavy sigh, walked over to the clock radio, hit the snooze alarm to wake him up, and quickly dashed out of the room so he wouldn't see her. Meanwhile, the sleeping Auel's eyes were wide open as he was facing the opposite direction. What poor Luna didn't know was that he'd been awake the whole time and he'd heard every word she'd said. A smirk crossed his face as he sat up: "Well...this is an interesting turn of events now isn't it?" It was at this time he heard footsteps approaching the room. Thinking quickly, he hid himself in a nearby closet and peered out the keyhole. He noticed a bit of green spiky hair poking around going through at the unmade bed, then the bathroom, and finally behind the door.

The green-haired gentleman let out a frustrated huff: "Damn. She's not here. Oh well...I guess I'll have to get the money off her after the "Pink Butterfly" gets the job done." He closed the door behind him and Auel quietly slipped out of the closet, slowly eased open the door, and peeked out the crack in it to see if the guy was long gone...which he was. Auel took a deep breath and stopped to think for a minute as he fingered the gun he'd been carrying strapped to his waist. He heaved a heavy sigh: "It's been awhile since I've used this...but I guess there's no avoiding it." Just as he turned to go out the door, he ran straight into Luna who was doing her voice exercises in preparation for her number. She eyed him, a slightly agitated look on her face: "Would you mind getting outta my way?"... "I don't like people staring at me while I'm practicing."

Auel heaved a frustrated sigh and explained hurriedly: "Look...there's not much time."... "Where's Miss Yula?"... "I need to talk to her."

Luna pointed on stage: "She's up next after Stellar. It's her second number." She raised a magenta eyebrow: "Why?"... "You interested in her too?"... "One number and she's already got guys practically eating out of the palm of her hand."... "So...you interested in her too?"

Auel, not really up for small talk at this present moment, flashed a small smirk at her and brought his face close to hers as he rested his hands on each side of her on the brick wall she was leaning against: "Why?"... "Would it bother you if I was?"

Luna's face turned bright red and hissed: "N-No!"... "Of course not!"... "There's only one man's attention that I want...and that man..." She heaved a frustrated sigh as she finished: "...likes her too."

Auel shook his head and backed away from her, chuckling as he did so. Luna hissed: "Hey...what're you laughing at?!"

Auel stopped walking away and replied calmly and coolly with his back to her: "You shouldn't care so much what other people think of you. Just be yourself...and remember..." He causally brushed his bangs from his eyes as he turned to glance over his shoulder and smile mysteriously: "You have a lot more admirers than you think."

With that comment, he was gone, and Luna was left in a state of awe, her face flushed and her heart fluttering. She ran her fingers through her hair frustratedly as she thought to herself: _"Get it together Luna. Don't let him get to you. He's not __that__ guy. There's no way in hell he could be that guy." _

While Luna was still standing backstage pondering, Auel was dashing down the hallway when he ran into Cagalli, pulled her aside, and replied in between breaths: "Hey...you...can't... go out there."

Cagalli raised a golden eyebrow: "Why?"... "Is he here?"

Auel nodded and replied hurriedly: "Yeah...but..."

Cagalli cut him off: "He's not alone then."... "Look...Athrun just went after the accomplis." ... "So...it's up to us to stop the other bastard." She pointed to the gun strapped to her leg and then cleverly hid it behind the fabric again: "I've been professionally trained in gun fighting. I can handle this."... "My six months with Desert Dawn will prove very useful here."

Auel, feeling a little more reassured explained to Cagalli what he'd heard in the back room. She nodded, a serious look in her amber eyes: "So...they're planning on knocking me off princess or not huh?" A small smirk suddenly appeared on her face: "Well...I've got a surprise for them."... "Hey...come with me for a sec...we'll go to my room together. I need to rig my gun so I get this just right. You seem like you know a lot about this kind of mechanical stuff."

Auel nodded and smiled: "Sure...I'll help. I'll do whatever you need me to do." That said, he and Cagalli then took off down the hall and into her room, closing the door behind them.

As Auel and Cagalli were working on her gun, our blue-haired red knight had managed to keep good tabs on the pink flash he'd seen go by. He'd noticed her duck into the alleyway right near Cagalli's back window, so he'd hid perfectly behind a large dumpster. He'd been watching her mix something up with the contents of her purse, place the liquid in a small capsule, placed that in a small vial, and slid it carefully into the hidden pocket of her small purse. She dumped out all the evidence and tossed away the rubber gloves she was wearing. Athrun took a deep breath as he noticed her make for the back door...and as soon as her freshly manicured nails touched the doorknob, he, in a blinding flash; ran over to her and cornered her up against the brick wall, his gun poised against her side: "It's over Meer...or should I say... "Pink Butterfly."

In the meantime, Cagalli and Auel had finished setting up her gun in her room and were making their way to the stage. Cagalli strapped the firearm back to her leg, quickly adjusted the lacy garter, and turned to Auel: "Okay...it's all set. I'm on next. You stand where I can see you okay?"

Auel nodded in response: "Can do."... "Shall I inform Elsman-san, Joule-san, and the others about this so they can stand by all the exits and entrances?"

Cagalli thought for a minute and then nodded as she adjusted a falling spaghetti strap on her dress: "I've already informed Heine...but I haven't gotten to speak to Dearkka and Yzak yet, so yeah...go tell them quickly. Just mentioning something like this to Yzak makes him all giddy for some reason...he just loves to slap the cuffs on people." She then heard her name being announced by Heine on stage and gave Auel a small smirk, a wink, and mouthed to him just as she walked on stage: "Let's kick some ass."

Auel smirked and nodded as he made his way out into the audience to inform Dearkka and Yzak of the upcoming event.

-Back out in the alleyway-

Athrun had cornered Meer up against the wall as he pressed her for answers: "Times up Meer. Tell me...why are you doing this?"... "Who sent you?"

The surprised songstress jumped a little at his brash tone, then she calmed down and took a deep breath: "To carry out the mission you were supposed to years ago."

Athrun's emerald orbs widened in disbelief: "N-No...No way..."... "_He_ sent you?"

She placed a gentle hand on his face, tears in her blue eyes: "Athrun love...this isn't where you belong."... "Can you honestly tell me you're happy here?"... "You're father wants you back...he misses you..._I _miss you."

Athrun swatted her hand away, anger flashing in his emerald eyes: "Tell that man...I don't follow orders. I _give_ them...and there's no way in hell I'll ever go back there!"

Meer, tears forming in her eyes, exclaimed:** "You can't be happy here!"... "She can't make you happy!"... "She's still getting married...doesn't that say something to you?!" **

Athrun slammed his free hand against the brick wall behind her:**"I don't care!"... "I know she doesn't love him!"... **He calmed down and spoke in an eerily calm tone:"As long as I know that...I know we'll always be together." He casually pulled his hand back and replied seriously: "This is the happiest I have ever been and I won't let anyone take that away from me...not anymore."... "I've had too many things taken away from me...I'm not a little boy anymore...I won't just sit idly by and let this happen."... "If father, you, or anyone else tries to hurt her...if _you_ hurt her..." He looked up at her with an icy murderous stare: "I'll kill you myself."

Meer felt a shiver of fear run down her spine at those cold eyes. She couldn't bear to look into them anymore...she had to get away.

Athrun continued speaking in that same serious tone: "If that man gives you orders now...then that means you're my enemy. I'd expect this from him...but for some reason, I thought you'd be smart enough not to become his puppet." He noticed the pink haired Lacus clone starting to inch away...he did his best to block her escape, but she managed, with her slim frame; to duck under his arms and take off out of the alleyway and down the street just as Luna had opened the door to check where all the noise was coming from: "Athrun-san?"... "What happened!?"... "Is everything alright?!"... "Who was that girl?"

The blue haired detective clenched his fists in frustration at the fact that he'd been so distracted he wasn't quick enough to grab her: "That was an assassin. She was one of the ones who killed Tolle."

Luna's violet eyes widened in shock: "Oh my god!"... "C'mon...let's go after her!"

Athrun shook his head: "She's too fast. We'd never catch up...but...at least now I know how to get to her in the future." He gently took Luna's arm: "C'mon...let's go inside. We can still stop the other one."

Luna nodded and dashed through the hall and down the long hallway with Athrun. They stopped right when they got backstage as they saw Cagalli out there singing. Athrun heaved a heavy sigh of relief: "Thank god...nothing's happened yet." She was halfway through her song when, out of the corner of his keen eye; Athrun noticed a green-haired figure appear directly across from him on the other side of the stage...gun and small vial in hand. Athrun darted out from behind the curtains and onto the stage as he shouted: **Cagalli!"... "Look out!"** He shot the vial out of the guy's hand and pushed Cagalli down to the ground just as the man was about to draw his gun. Luna darted out and stood in front of Athrun, blocking both him and the green-haired assailant. Athrun exclaimed in shock: "Luna!"... "What are you...?!"

Luna grabbed the gun from Athrun's hand and exclaimed, her bright violet eyes flashing: "I'll take care of this for you!"... "Just get her outta here!" Just as soon as she said that, she heard the man's gun click and closed her eyes in preparation for a gunshot wound, but the painful graze never came, instead, she felt herself being pushed down. She slowly eased open her eyes and noticed Auel had pushed her to the ground, his shoulder slightly bleeding:**"A-Auel-san!"... "Why did you?!..." **

Auel smiled slightly as he whispered: "I just felt like it...that's all." He turned to Cagalli and Athrun as he noticed Sting heading for them and shouted: **"Lady Cagalli!"..."Now!"**

Cagalli nodded and with no hesitation whatsoever, pulled her gun from her garter as Luna quickly tossed Athrun back his gun. Thinking fast, the emerald eyed Coordinator shot the gun out of his hand just as he was about to fire another shot. He then turned to Cagalli and shouted as he noticed Sting starting to make for the door: **"Now Cagalli!"... "Do it!"**

The golden haired Lioness pulled the trigger just as he made it to one of the doors. The shot grazed the lawyer, but he still kept on moving...however, his balance was a little wobbly. In a desperate act of escape, he ran to another side exit... but Heine was blocking that...the second exit... at the back door... stood Miguel and Rusty. Third exit..another side one...Shinn had placed himself there, and both stage exits were blocked by Athrun and Cagalli on the left...Auel and Luna on the right. There seemed to be no way out...except...Sting's sharp eyes darted to the unblocked front door and he went dashing down the aisle towards it, only to be blocked by Miri, her blue eyes flashing in anger: "You're not going anywhere. You'll pay for what you did to Tolle!" Sting scoffed: "Please...I don't have time for this...outta my way!" He shoved Miri aside, and just as he opened the door, another shot rang out from Cagalli's gun...she'd nailed him right in the arm just as Dearkka and Yzak were coming through the front door.

Dearkka smiled as he cracked his knuckles: "Hey there."... "You heard the lady."... "You're not going anywhere." Before Sting could do anything more, the tanned lieutenant's fist came flying out and knocked him to the floor with a loud thud.

Yzak nodded: "Nice work in here people...you too Athrun bastard...and you also Dearkka...now..." The silver-haired Duel pilot smiled evilly as he twirled the handcuffs around on his finger: "It's time to take this bastard downtown."... "Screw all that crap about reading him his rights...he's a murderer..so he automatically now has none."

Athrun chuckled at Yzak's sadistic smile, then turned to Cagalli with widened eyes: "What was in those bullets that made him fumble around like that?"... "Normally, you shoot a guy and he just falls down."

Cagalli glanced at Auel, who was busy being tended to by Luna, smirked, and winked, to which the blue haired boy did in return. She then turned back to Athrun and answered matter-of-factly: "I wanted him to suffer the same way Tolle did...so...Auel-san and I put some lidocaine on a few of the bullets...numb him up nice and good so that if I hit him on the leg or arm..." She finished her statement by slapping her hand on the ground and making a splat sound.

Athrun laughed lightly: "Wow...you had everything planned out huh?"... "You do know that lidocaine also numbs the pain a person's in right?"

Cagalli grinned: "Of course I do...but it doesn't do that when you're firing a bullet at someone point blank."

Athrun smirk and placed a gentle hand on her face: "You know...this is why I love you so much."

The golden-haired goddess of victory turned a slight red and eyed him with a playful smirk: "Why?"... "Because I like to make my victims suffer?"

Athrun chuckled: "Well...that's one reason. The other is...you've always got my back when things don't go exactly as planned."

Cagalli smiled, placed her hand over his, and whispered: "Thanks for coming to my rescue too...even though I would've totally had a clean shot at that guy if you hadn't."

Athrun laughed as he placed a quick kiss on her honey colored lips: "Anytime...Hime-sama."

As Yzak and Dearkka were taking Sting to their car in cuffs, Auel, his shoulder bandaged up by Luna; sauntered over and smirked: "I'm surprised you didn't remember me...partner...that really hurt my feelings ya know?"

Cagalli's eyes widened as she and Athrun ran over:** "What?!"... "Partner?!"... "Auel-san!"... "You mean...you knew him the whole time?!" **

Athrun nodded as he interjected: "Auel and Sting used to do this kind of work together."... "Auel was caught by a ZAFT officer one day when they were on a job, while Sting here escaped without looking back."

The green-haired lawyer scoffed: "Well...what did you expect me to do?!"... "Go to prison with him?"

Cagalli got right up in the boy's face and hissed with a murderous glare in her amber eyes: "Yes...because that's what a good partner would do!"... "Instead of going back and helping him, you took off to save your own ass. You're neither a good partner...or a good friend...you're just a selfish coward."

Auel smirked: "And a bastard...let's not forget bastard."... "You didn't think I'd remember you huh?"... "Well...I'm sure you'd love to know that I was the one who made the phone call and set you up. I knew you'd bite when I mentioned that the hit was on Lady Cagalli...you figured this would up your rank at your job. Well...I know you'll never forget me now since you'll have plenty of time to think about me while you're in prison. Since you're most likely going to have to retire now...maybe you should think about changing your name to...Stung." Athrun, Cagalli, and everyone else groaned at that bad joke while Dearkka was the only one who laughed out loud. Yzak flashed him a glare which caused the tan lieutenant to respond with a confused: "What?"... "It was funny."

Athrun shook his head and continued where Auel had left off: "You weren't here to just collect money from Mr. Koenig, you were going to knock him off from the very beginning...money or not...because he knew too much about you and who you work for."... "He was getting ready to go to the authorities with everything he knew, so you panicked and asked you're new boss to send you one of his best assassins to do the job for you...which she did. Also...I'm sure you'll be happy to know that the "Pink Butterfly" has flown away and left you solely responsible for all of this."... "It's kind of ironic huh?"... "She's left you to rot in prison while she took off."

Auel smiled in Athrun's direction and mouthed a soft: "Thank you."

Yzak and Dearkka dragged the grumbling "lawyer" out of the building as Luna turned to Auel and asked curiously: "So...Miss Yula is really Lady Cagalli...as in...the Lioness of Orb...CagalliYula Athha?"

Auel nodded and smiled: "The very same."

Luna nodded and then raised another curious magenta eyebrow: "And...you used to be an assassin huh?"

Auel smirked mysteriously: "Used to be?" ... "Maybe I still am."

Luna's violet eyes widened: "Really?!"... "Are you serious?!"

Auel, the mysterious smile still plastered on his face; shook his head: "I'm afraid you'll never know."

Luna heaved a heavy frustrated sigh and threw up her hands: "I give up. I'll never get a decent answer outta you." She glanced at his shoulder briefly: "Is your shoulder feeling any better?"

Auel smiled and nodded as he glanced down at the pink handkerchief she'd carefully wrapped around his left shoulder: "It's just a graze...I think I'll live...but...thanks...for everything." He turned his back to her and started walking out the door with Athrun and Cagalli, who were busy saying their goodbyes to everyone. He then paused right before he got out the door and said softly: "Abyss."

Luna raised a magenta eyebrow: "Huh?"... "What are you talking about?"

Auel turned to her, that ever mysterious smile still on his face as he casually brushed his blue bangs from his eyes: "The character on your necklace."... "It means "Abyss."

Luna still eyed him curiously as she replied with a small smile: "Ummm...okay...thanks...but I already knew..." She then suddenly exclaimed: "H-Hey!"... "Wait!"... "How did you know that?!"... "I never...!"

Auel smirked as he left her with this final answer: "Drunk or sober...a man never forgets...his first time."

Okies everyone..that's all for this chappie! Lol..I told you it was going to be long. Lol... Finally!...Sting was caught!...but Meer seems to have slipped away again. Well...we found out a lot of stuff about Auel in this chapter. I like making him a little naughty too...he's trying to be more like Athrun, so you're going to see a lot more of that smug attitude of his in later chapters. I found out all about what lidocaine does from my dad since I work for him and he's a registered pharmacist...he helps me out by telling me about different poisons so I can use them in this fic. lol We also found out that Meer was sent to finish the job Athrun was supposed to finish years ago...which was killing Cagalli. When Athrun says "that man", he's referring to his father...just thought that some of you might wanna know that. Lol...What is probably the most shocking for all of you is Auel and Luna's situation...she claims she's met him before...even before she started visiting Athrun. Auel's final statement should be the clincher in all of that...and if anyone still can't get it, I'd be happy to explain. -giggles- Auel is going to tease her about this for quite a few more chapters. Lol...Anyways..that's all for now...I'll see you all in the next chapter...the new mystery I have planned is going to be so much fun...! It's going to take place where Stellar works...in a dance studio...I'm getting excited just thinking about it. Lol Anyways...please...please review and I'll never be this late with an update ever again. Lol...Athrun, Cagalli, and this busy little author would greatly appreciate all the wonderful reviews and comments we can get. -lol- Till next chapter then...see ya everyone! -waves and smiles-


	19. A Knight's Tale

Greetings Minna! I have just completed the 19th chapter of Zala Files and boy am I tired. -laughs- I've been working really hard to make this chappie cute, since the ones before the new mysteries are always cute ones. -giggles- Enough from me now though, on to the chapter I'm sure you've all been waiting anxiously for. I apologize for the long delay, it was my grandmas birthday when I started work on this, so ...I got distracted by cake. Lol

Disclaimer: I do not own GS, GSD, or any of the Athrun and Cagalli hotness you are about to witness...it would be nice if I did ne? Lol

-The Zala Files- Chapter 19 : A Knight's Tale -

_**-December City. March 11**__**th**__**,CE 75. Location: Zala Estate. Time: 1pm - **_

It was early afternoon the next day after the whole night club incident, that Athrun Zala awoke to both good news and bad news. The bad news was that, within the span of 24 hours, another murder had taken place...and this time it was at the dance studio that Miss Loussier worked at. It seems Madame Badgiruel was found by Stellar, slumped over in her back office with no traceable wounds whatsoever on her body.

Athrun realized that he would have to get to the scene as soon as possible, but he had been entrusted with another "top priority" as well, which brings us to the good news. He was asked by Cagalli's official bodyguard Kisaka, to pick her up from the college today...which he of course, accepted happily. He threw on a pair of khaki cargo pants, a black dress shirt, and placed his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose for an added "cool" effect. If he was going to pick her up, he was going to do it in the most dramatic, romance novel-like way possible, as he was informed by Miriallia that Cagalli was being pestered by some of her girlfriends at school about her love life. Apparently the girls weren't believing Cagalli when she told stories about her and her man's secret liaisons. Cagalli was great at public speeches, but even Athrun knew that when it came down to discussing her personal life...well...let's just say she didn't exaggerate the right parts of it, so Athrun decided it was high time he took care of this whole thing by making a public appearance at the college. He chuckled to himself as he could already picture Cagalli's shocked face upon seeing what he was planning on doing. He knew Kira would freak out and go all into "over protective big brother" mode, so he would make sure his friend never found out about this...which he would leave up to Lacus as she was the best distraction to Kira that he could ever ask for. As the red knight drove down the willow and cherry blossom adorned street to the school, he couldn't help but think to himself: _"What happens when that idiot fiancée of hers gets back from that trip of his?"... "Will we be able to keep this up without anyone noticing?" _He heaved a heavy sigh and casually ran his fingers through his neck-length navy blue hair: _"I guess we'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it." _He looked at the long driveway he was headed down, aligned with even more cherry blossoms trees than the ones by the side of the road: "Wow...this is a pretty big campus. I hope she's right out front so I don't have to drive all over creation trying to find her."

In the meantime, the golden-haired Princess of Orb was standing right out front at the college's entrance talking with Miriallia, when a few of her classmates showed up at their usual time to bug her about her personal life once again. She heaved a frustrated sigh and hissed: "Look...I thought I told you...I'm engaged okay?!"... "I don't think I need to explain myself any further!"

One of the girls decided to be brave and step up: "We know that, but we don't think you're telling us everything!"... "You're leaving something out!"

Miriallia intervened with one of her patented death glares usually reserved for Dearka: "She told you that's it...so why can't you just believe her?!"... "God...are you guys so desperate and bored that you have to feed off gossip everyday?!"... "This is none of your damn business anyway, so get lost!"

Cagalli's amber eyes widened in shock at her friend's sudden outburst. All the other girls backed up at least 20 feet, afraid that Miriallia would attack them if they said anything else. Cagalli laughed: "Hey...now you're starting to sound like me. You must be hanging around me too much Miri." She glanced at her watch and thought to herself: _"Geez...Kisaka sure is late today. He knows how to get here, so I'm sure he can't be lost." _

Another of the curious girls turned to Cagalli and asked: "How come your butler always picks you up?"... "What about this guy of yours?"... "You say you have a fiancée...well...how come we haven't seen him yet?"

Cagalli heaved another frustrated sigh: "I thought I just told you...because he...!" Before she could finish getting the sentence out of her mouth, she noticed a black convertible come screeching to a halt right in front of them, a loud guitar solo blaring.

The blue-haired figure slowly and casually took his sunglasses off and brushed his bangs from his eyes. He put the car in park, stepped out of it, and then leaned against the car door with a small smile on his face: "Sorry I'm late my lady...traffic was a nightmare."

All of the girls' eyes widened, including Cagalli; who seemed the most shocked out of them all. The one girl who spoke up earlier stammered with a blush: "A-Athrun Zala?!" The girl next to her replied in a fangirl tone: "Oh ...My... God...!"... "It's ZAFT's prince!"... "He's even more gorgeous in person!" In the meantime, the third girl just stood there with her mouth agape, completely unsure of what to say at all in response.

Athrun chuckled to himself. Of course this was an expected reaction as he had not been in the public eye since these recent murders started occurring.

Miriallia waved and smiled at the red knight who came to his lady's rescue: "Hey Athrun!"... "What's up?!"

Athrun smiled and waved back: "Hey Miri!"... "Not much, I was just asked to pick up Lady Cagalli from school today...Kisaka had some business he had to take care of, so he sent me in his place." He flashed one of his most sexiest of smiles in Cagalli's direction: "Are you ready to go my lady?"

Cagalli, still in a slight state of shock; managed to mutter: " Y-Yes...I'm ready." Suddenly, an idea came to her and she decided to go with it. She glanced at Miriallia, who nodded and winked her silent approval of it. Cagalli took a few steps forward and then stumbled, nearly falling to the ground until a pair of slim, yet strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind, steadying her, and a voice whispered hotly in her ear: "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

Cagalli smirked, clutched her ankle, and whispered back: "No...I'm doing this on purpose." She then exclaimed aloud as she winced in pain: "Owww!"... "My ankle!"... "I think I twisted it!"

Athrun, going along with the sneaky Cagalli's plan; knelt down and gently touched her bare ankle: "Yeah...and you have a bruise too." Without warning, he carefully lifted her ankle up and placed a soft kiss on it, causing a shiver to run down the goddess of victory's spine. Then, before she could even open her mouth to argue, he had lifted her up in his arms, his emerald orbs gazing straight into hers: "Let's get you home so you can rest that ankle."

The one girl who couldn't speak before finally managed to exclaim: "Yula-san...I thought you said you were engaged?"

Cagalli flashed them a devilish smile as she responded: "I am." She glanced at Athrun, who nodded and smirked mischievously: "Well...I guess this means I may now kiss the bride." With that, he placed a long, lingering kiss upon her honey-colored lips and then smirked again, this time playfully: "Okay...time for the honeymoon!" He carefully placed a red faced and squealing Cagalli in the passenger seat of his car, and then he hopped into the driver's seat, putting his sunglasses back on and letting them rest on the bridge of his nose. He waved to Miriallia and the other girls with a warm, polite smile: "See you later Miri!"... "and...it was nice to meet you ladies." With that, they were off down the road, Athrun chuckling as he drove.

Cagalli eyed Athrun curiously: "What's so funny?"

Athrun smirked wickedly: "Those girls are gonna think that I'm the one engaged to you now you know?"

Cagalli laughed lightly in response and smiled: "Ehhh...so what. Let them think whatever the hell they want. Besides...there's nothing wrong with them thinking that. I just got a kick outta them drooling all over you the whole time you hot stud you."

Athrun chuckled: "Yeah...that was kinda funny...but also a little disturbing."

Cagalli leaned back in her seat and put her feet up on the dashboard: "So...you haven't told me yet...besides Kisaka asking you, what's the reason you picked me up today?"... "I mean, it's not everyday that the great "Prince of ZAFT" shows up at your school in person to pick you up."

Athrun smiled warmly at her: "Well...I wanted to spend some time with you before we head over to that dance studio that Stellar works at."

Cagalli nodded: "Oh yes...I heard about that in the paper today. One of the senior teachers was found dead in the back office. Poor Stellar, she must be really scared."... "I gather Auel knows of this too then?"

Athrun nodded: "Indeed he does, he was the one who passed the news on to me...and actually, he should be at the scene right now. I hope he and Shinn don't get into a fight before I get there."

Cagalli nodded in agreement and then raised a golden eyebrow curiously: "Do I detect another case around the corner for the two of us to solve?"

Athrun nodded, a small smile on his face: "I figured I'd take you to lunch first, then we can head right over there if that's okay."

Cagalli nodded and replied coolly: "That's fine with me...so..." She placed a naughty hand on Athrun's leg as he drove: "...let's step on it and take this baby for a fast ride!"

Athrun blushed slightly at the feel of her hand on his leg, chuckled, nodded, and then brought that naughty hand up to his lips and kissed it : "Your wish is my command...my lady."

Okies everyone...chappie 19 is all finished! -smiles- I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Lol The next chapter will introduce a whole new mystery and will have LunaMaria asking herself many questions about what happened between her and Auel. Lol Anyways..please...please review and I'll never be this late with an update ever again. Lol...Athrun, Cagalli, and this busy little author would greatly appreciate all the wonderful reviews and comments we can get. -lol- Till next chapter then...see ya everyone! -waves and smiles-


	20. DDR pt I: El Tango de LunaMaria

Greetings minna! I'm finally back with an update for our fave Athrun Zala mystery fic. Lol...I beat myself up trying to come up with the plot to this chapter and I just have to say that boy am I tired. Lol...This chapter will be mainly LunaMaria X Auel centered and will lightly touch on who the suspects are in this mystery. Chapter 21 will be the one with the questioning, so for now...I bring to you Auel messing with Luna's head for this chapter and I hope it makes you laugh as much as it made me laugh. Lol

Disclaimer: I do not own GS, GSD, or any of the Athrun and Cagalli hotness you are about to witness...it would be nice if I did ne? Lol

-The Zala Files- Chapter 20: DDR pt. I: El Tango de LunaMaria -

_**-December City. March 11th,CE 75. Location: Archangel Dance Studio. Time: 3pm - **_

Auel stood outside the dance studio impatiently awaiting Athrun's arrival. He had gotten there just in time to see the police and forensics people removing the body from the office. As expected, this studio was chock full of women...teachers and students; with the exception of one man...the ballet's patron...Lieutenant Mu LaFlaga of the Orb forces.

Stellar, in the meantime; stood not that far away from the light blue haired boy...her eyes all red and puffy as she had obviously been crying. Auel wanted so much to go over there and comfort her, but he knew it was no longer his place to do that...as much as it pained him to admit that. He looked around amidst the chaos that was going on around him and shook his head as his inner-self muttered: _"Where the hell is that bastard Shinn?!"... "Why wasn't he here to comfort her as soon as this happened?!" _He glanced back over at Stellar's sad face and thought: _"To hell with him!"... "If I feel like hugging and comforting her as a friend, then I will." _Just as he was about to head over to comfort the shaken up blonde girl in front of him, who else but Shinn came dashing to her side, hugging her really tight and wiping away her tears with his fingers as he gently stroked her hair. It was here that Auel noticed the ruby-eyed boy flash his signature death glare in his direction and heaved a heavy sigh as he ultimately decided to back off, since he was in no mood to fight with idiots today. Just as he was heading back to sit on a nearby bench, he noticed Athrun and Cagalli come driving up into the parking lot. He waved them over to where he was standing and proceeded to go over some things that he had learned had happened with Athrun.

The emerald-eyed sleuth nodded: "I see...so five suspects again huh?"

The blue-eyed boy nodded and pointed to everyone he had gathered outside for Athrun to question, who were now all busy chatting amongst themselves: "Over there is one of the ballet's patrons...Lieutenant Mu LaFlaga of the Orb military, his fiancée, co-owner/teacher, and former Captain of Orb's Archangel; Murrue Ramius...Talia Gladys, dance instructor and former Captain of the ZAFT ship Minerva...of course let's not forget Stellar since she's the one that found the body, and..." He glared in Shinn's direction: "That bastard."

Athrun chuckled and shook his head: "He has a name too you know?"

Auel responded with a huff: "Yeah sure...but he who throws someone in jail, doesn't feed him for nearly two weeks, and then proceeds to steal his girlfriend doesn't seem worthy of any names to me other then bastard and/or asshole." He glanced back over his shoulder at the ruby-eyed Coordinator who was still busy comforting the sobbing Stellar and shook his head: "I really screwed up didn't I?" He plopped down on the bench that was next to them and placed his head in his hands.

Athrun placed a supportive hand on his friend's shoulder and smiled warmly: "You didn't screw up Auel-san, you just waited until you thought she would be more comfortable. She was the one who decided to start going out with him...that was her decision, so you have to stop beating yourself up about it."... "Believe me, there are a lot of people who want to smack the crap outta that loud-mouthed brat...myself included I might add...but you just have to learn how to ignore him when he talks...once you get that down, it's so much more fun to mess with him."

Auel nodded and glanced at Cagalli; who nodded and smirked in response to Athrun's statement: "One day you'll get to see me hit that kid. Trust me...I'll make it worth your wait."

Auel chuckled: "Thank you Lady Cagalli...I appreciate that."

Cagalli grinned mischievously as she asked: "Why don't you get that girl...Meyrin-san's sister LunaMaria to fool around with you again and see if it makes Stellar jealous?"

Auel turned a slight red as he remembered everything that had transpired between himself and Luna that night. He laughed to cover up his embarrassment: "N-No....that won't be necessary. I don't think I'll be seeing too much of her anymore anyways." He delicately fingered the pink silk handkerchief in his pocket that Luna had used to patch up his wound from the last case they'd just worked on. He knew he had to get this back to her, but since he had no idea where to find her or how to get a hold of Miss Meyrin for her sister's current address until she arrived home from visiting her parents, thus he was stuck holding onto it for the time being.

It was in the middle of these fleeting thoughts of his that he noticed Cagalli smirk like a cat that had just caught a bird: "Won't be seeing too much of her anymore huh?"... "Well...guess who just drove into the parking lot?"

Both Auel and Athrun turned their heads in time to notice the Hawke sisters come pulling into the crowded parking lot in Luna's sleek red convertible.

Auel's baby-blue eyes widened in shock as he noticed the necklace around her neck was still there, but hanging a little lower than usual as she was wearing it on a different chain. Along with the necklace, she wore a lacy black tank top and red plaid pleated mini skirt...her black flip flops making a scuffing noise as she walked across the pavement, her sister Meyrin at her heels wearing something similar except that she wore a white peasant top, as she wasn't as keen as Luna was with showing off her chest to everyone. He stopped eying her long enough to notice her stop cold when she saw he was there, briefly gave him the eye as well, blush slightly, then turned her back to him angrily.

Auel, Athrun, Cagalli, and even Meyrin looked puzzled as to why LunaMaria appeared to be so angry. Meyrin decided then to break the icy cold silence by greeting everyone cheerfully: "Hi Athrun-san...Lady Cagalli...Auel-san."... "How are things?"... "I'm sorry I couldn't help out with the last case, but I hear everything went well."

Athrun nodded and smiled: "Yes...we caught the culprit and he's now serving the time in prison that he deserves."

Meyrin nodded, he magenta pigtails bouncing as she did so: "Yup...I heard that from nee-chan. I also heard that he used to be a partner of Auel-san's and that Auel-san used to be an assassin."

Before Auel or anyone else could open their mouths to explain, Luna chimed in an irritated tone: "Yes...he "used to be" an assassin, just like he "used to be" that culprit's partner...my question is...is that all...or are there more secrets he's hiding from us?"... "Apparently someone likes to leave out important details of his life when he's trying to pick up girls."

Auel felt his face heat up in embarrassment as he hissed: "I wasn't trying to pick up any girls...they find _me_."... "Wait...what am I doing?"... "I don't need to explain anything to you...I don't owe you an explanation of any kind. I didn't do anything wrong...you just assumed that I was that person because you were upset and I...!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Auel felt a big slap across his face from LunaMaria, who looked into his eyes...her own filled with a mixture of sadness and rage; before then taking off inside the dance studio. Once she was out of earshot and in the small back changing room of the dance hall; she smirked at herself in the mirror: "I'm not just good...I'm scary good."... "They didn't call me the best actress in drama club for nothing."... "Now to put my ZAFT interrogation skills to good use. I'll find out for real if he is who I think he is."

It was at this point that Auel came dashing into the back room, out of breath and looking genuinely worried as he asked in an exasperated tone: "What's wrong?!"... "What was that back there?!"

Luna eyed him angrily: "How about you tell me some more stuff about yourself first?"... "Like...are you a high-ranking mobile suit pilot bent on world domination...a spy who sleeps with any woman that happens to catch his eye?"

The blue-eyed boy , fed up with this woman's roller-coaster ride of emotions; slammed both his hands against the wall he had just pinned her up against, one hand near one side of her face, the other near the other side as he spoke in an icy cool tone with a slight smirk on his face: "As a matter-of-fact I _am_ a high ranking mobile suit pilot, but I'm not bent on world domination...I'd see your man Shinn on that one." He noticed her blush slightly as he leaned closer...she probably wasn't expecting this, so he decided to take advantage of this: "A spy who sleeps with any woman who catches his eye?" He casually brushed her bangs from her amethyst eyes, his lips inches away from hers: "That would be nice...but sadly that isn't me. If a woman happens to like me....it's because...I'm me." He whispered that as his lips were practically on hers.

LunaMaria, in the meantime; was struggling desperately to resist the urge to kiss the lips that were so dangerously close to hers. She pulled back slightly and averted her gaze to the floor: "So...you're telling me that girls really fall all over you just because you be yourself?"

Auel eyed her and tilted her chin, bringing their lips close once again and smirked: "That's exactly what I'm saying...plus...it doesn't hurt if you happen to be a great dancer."

Luna, her pulse now racing; raised a curious eyebrow and asked: "A-and why is that?"

Auel simply smiled mischievously: "I think you already know why."

LunaMaria then felt the boy in front of her place a soft kiss upon her forehead...and for some reason, she felt a little disappointed: "Why do you always dodge questions like these?!"... "Is it really that hard for you to admit?!"... "Or are you too embarrassed to admit that you took advantage of an innocent girl that night?!"

Auel, who was just about to walk out the door; took a deep breath to keep from screaming, turned to face her once again, and then began walking slowly towards her.

The cunning LunaMaria smirked, confident that she now had him right where she wanted him, but instead he met her gaze, and replied in a cool and calm tone, an intense look in his baby blue eyes and a slight smirk on his face: "Let's not forget that you took something from me too that night...something I can never get back." His eyes then widened as as he suddenly felt her hands slide under his shirt.

LunaMaria smirked: "So that's how you're gonna play it huh?"... "Well...if you want it back so badly..." She then drew him close and kissed him feverishly, while under his black dress shirt; she delicately trailed her fingers down his bare chest, causing him to shiver and blush slightly. She finally broke the kiss after what seemed like forever to Auel, and finished her sentence: "...try and take it...that is...if you think you can."

Auel watched as she turned to leave, and right before she could, he grabber her arm and spun her back into his arms, giving her the same deadly kiss he had given her the other day when he was trying to make Stellar jealous, his hands too trailed up her shirt and he blushed slightly as he heard Luna moan slightly as one of his wandering hands was now touching her chest. He then broke his devastatingly long kiss, stopping himself from taking things too far. Both now stood there staring at each other and panting for air as he redid the buttons on his shirt that she had somehow managed to undo. He then smiled coolly as he glanced at her flushed and confused face over his shoulder: "I believe I just did."

Okies everyone...that's the end of this chapter. Lol....So...did anyone see that coming?!...we now know that the person Luna was talking about sleeping with that one night that she couldn't remember just has to be Auel. Lol...Poor Luna...Auel is going to have a lot more fun messing with her head before this mystery is over. What kinds of questions will Athrun ask the suspects?... and will poor Luna go out of her mind trying to get the answer she wants from Auel? Lol...Well...you'll just have to wait until the next installment to find out. Lol Anyways..please...please review and I'll never be this late with an update ever again. Lol...Athrun, Cagalli, and this busy little author would greatly appreciate all the wonderful reviews and comments we can get. -lol- Till next chapter then...see ya everyone! -waves and smiles-


End file.
